


The Road to Married Life

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: The Road To (Agentcorp) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Agentcorp made a baby, Angry Sex, BAMF Alex Danvers, Cravings, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loving Marriage, Making Love, Married Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Married Life, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Pregnant Lena Luthor, Protective Lena Luthor, Romance, Sex in The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, Smut, Soft Butch Alex Danvers, Strap-Ons, Therapy, Top Alex Danvers, Vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: So here is the sequel to The Road To Romance. (Advise reading that first)Alex and Lena have been married for two months. This is their journey as a newly married couple and eventually to having a child. There are a few bumps along the road, but don't worry because Agentcorp always come out stronger.Note: Like with the previous story there will be warnings for Explicit content for people who prefer to skip that.More tags to be added.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: The Road To (Agentcorp) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748128
Comments: 157
Kudos: 301





	1. Married Life Begins Here

It had been two months since their wedding. Alex and Lena had settled into married life. Two weeks in Lena had to travel abroad for what seemed to them like forever when in fact it was ten days. Alex took two whole days off work on her return to make up for lost time. They spent two days with the luxury of being able to do things together, so they visited a museum, went out for cocktails and a meal before falling into bed with each other on the first day and the second free day Alex took Lena on her new motorbike for a long ride, they ended up near the sea where they placed a big blanket down on the ground to have a picnic and later after a walk along the seafront they watched the sunset while making out on the same blanket. Their make out sessions had not changed, in fact after getting married they had gotten even better. 

So now it was the beginning of summer and business as usual, Alex with her Director duties at the DEO and Lena going about her own business at LCorp. 

"Morning babe," Alex turned over in bed and cuddled her wife from behind. 

Lena softly sighed and smiled, this was probably her favourite time of the day, waking up in Alex's embrace, happy and content. A window was open a crack and a summery morning breeze filled the air.

"Good morning love," she slowly turned around to face Alex. 

Alex's lips immediately searched out her wife's, they closed their eyes and kissed leisurely. They were lost in the moment until Lena's clock alarm blasted out the local radio station. "Its 7am in National City, the forecast is warm weather, a great start to the week ahead," the cheerful Radio DJ made Alex cringe.

"Do we have to be woken every morning by this guys annoying voice?"

"Sorry love, I'll change it to an annoying ringtone instead," Lena replied sarcastically and kissed Alex's cheek before turning over in bed and turning off the clock radio, then she got out of bed and headed to the on suite bathroom. 

Alex watched her wife bare stark naked walk to the bathroom, she would never get used to how beautiful her wife was, Lena took her breath away every single day at some point. 

Alex got out of bed and joined Lena in the bathroom.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" Alex asked as she brushed her teeth.

Lena popped her toothbrush back in the holder and stepped behind the glass partition of the shower, "Yes please, make good use of those hands Director." Lena winked at Alex. 

Alex finished brushing her teeth and joined Lena in the shower in record time. 

Alex and Lena used times like this to be close, to be intimate because lately they didnt have alot of time on their hands. So mornings and late evenings when they were both home at the same time were taken up with catching up with each other and also easing the aching need they both were feeling as they longed to be with each other physically. 

Once out of the shower Alex prepared breakfast whilst Lena took out her laptop and started on some work. 

Alex put the plates of food down on the dining table and sat down opposite her wife. 

"Lena, eat," Alex told her wife. 

"Let me just finish reading this," Lena replied her eyes fully focused on the laptop screen.

Alex took the laptop and moved it away from Lena which earned her a frustrated frown. Alex just pushed the plate of bagels and eggs towards her and softly smiled. Lena couldn't stay mad at her wife for long, she gave a small smile back and took the offering of food.

After breakfast they got dressed for work and with a last kiss they left the apartment together.

Alex took her motorbike and Lena called her driver, parting ways until the evening. 

At least that was the plan…

Alex finally arrived home around 2am, exhausted, her team of experts and Superheros had all worked hard to stop an Alien threat like none they had seen in a very long time. Alex had managed to come out of it unscathed, but her tiredness made her bones ache.

Lena immediately got up from the sofa where she had been watching the breaking news on the TV. She rushed towards Alex, relieved to see her wife was alright.

“Alex, thank god, I was so worried,” Lena pulled Alex gently into a hug and held her.

Alex was hyper alert still but the feeling of her wife's warmth wrapping around her made her relax a little bit and then Lena pulled back and looked at Alex's face.

Alex placed a hand to Lena’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss, “I’m fine,” she whispered to Lena as their lips parted.

Lena lent her forehead against Alex’s and held onto her arm, “I love you.”

“I know,” Alex smiled softly, “I’m sorry I’m so late.”

Lena broke away and laughed, “You don't have to apologise for that, I saw what you did, it was on the TV. You are a hero Alex, a goddamn hero.”

“I don't know about that,” Alex shrugged her leather jacket off, “I was just doing my job.”

Lena took Alex’s jacket from her hands and went to hang it up as she walked she talked, “Can I get you anything?”

“Something to drink,” Alex replied flopping down onto the white leather sofa.

Lena grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses and took them over to where Alex was seated, she poured them both a good measure and then placed the bottle down. 

Alex gratefully took the glass from Lena’s hand and sank the amber liquid down in one go.

Lena picked up the bottle again and gave her a refill.

Alex sipped this one slowly and relaxed back into the sofa with her legs tucked under her.

“Is Kara okay?” Lena asked, the last thing she saw was her flying away from a huge explosion.

“She will be, she’s under the sun lamps at the DEO,” Alex sipped her drink and looked off into the distance. She had lost two agents, they both had young families and that was always the worst for Alex. It reminded her that bringing children into this dangerous world was not to be taken lightly. 

“Are you okay?” Lena asked tentatively. Alex was brave, a soldier, a leader and a warrior of sorts. Lena often avoided asking the question because Alex was so proud and didn't like to seem weak but she could tell that Alex wasn't completely with her.

“Um what?” Alex looked at Lena like she was only just seeing her, “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Lena placed her hand on Alex’s arm, “You seem a little spaced out.”

“Oh,” Alex replied with a frown.

“It’s okay if you don't want to talk about it,” Lena added quickly, feeling a little awkward now. Maybe she should just let Alex be quiet in her thoughts, she didn't have to know every single thought her wife had, even if she was worried sick about her.

Alex looked away again and finished the whiskey in her glass, she got up and walked over to the large balcony without another word. 

Just at that moment Lena felt her phone vibrate, she took the phone out of the pocket of her blue jeans and looked at the message, it was off Kara. 

Lena read the text.

_“We lost two agents in the field today, it wasn't on the news because the families haven't all been informed as yet, so if Alex is being a bit odd… well I thought I had better warn you.”_

Lena quickly sent a message back, _“Thank you for the warning, she is. But don't worry, I’ve got her.”_

_“Good, oh and tell her I’m fine,”_ Kara sent back.

“Will do,” Lena sent back. 

Then she placed her phone on the coffee table and walked over to where Alex was standing on the balcony, resting against it with her back to Lena.

Lena stepped up behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her from behind, “I’m here for you, if you want to talk, I’m also here for you if you don't want to talk. Oh and Kara texted to say she’s fine.”

She felt Alex breathe out and shudder slightly, it was a sign of Alex letting go and when Alex turned around in her arms there were tears in her dark brooding eyes. Lena didn't see this side of Alex very often but when she did, it really tugged at her heart.

Lena pulled Alex into her arms as the Director broke down, Lena was the only one who could penetrate her walls, and vice versa, the tears flowed as Lena held her tight.

Alex stepped out of Lena’s arms and wiped her eyes on the soft sleeves of her red pullover, “Sorry I’m a mess.”

Lena kissed Alex’s forehead, then took her hand and said softly, “Lets go to bed.”

Alex just nodded her body ached and her head was sore, she let Lena lead her to the bedroom. 

When they got there Lena helped Alex off with her clothes, “Let me help you love,” Lena said.

Alex was glad of the help, she ached so much and her muscles were burning from the exertion earlier out on the field. Lena would have run her a bath but she could tell that Alex had already showered at the DEO.

Lena then helped Alex into her PJs carefully and noted a few new bruises on Alex's back, "How did this happen?"

"I got thrown in an explosion," Alex told her, "Don't worry I just had slight concussion, I'm fine now."

"Alex," Lena looked concerned, "You should have told me that before I poured you a double shot of whiskey."

Alex looked sheepishly at her, "Sorry."

Alex got into bed with a deep sigh of relief. The feeling of the softness of the bed felt like heaven to her right now, “Thank you,” Alex said quietly. Lena gave Alex a quick kiss and then placed the duvet over her lover before heading to the bathroom herself to get ready for bed. When she returned Alex was already sleeping so she carefully got into bed beside her and turned off the voice activated lamp lights they had installed.

Lena wrapped one arm around Alex from behind and snuggled into her warmth. She was just glad to have her wife, here and now, and so grateful for every day they shared together. 

The following morning Lena woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking and coffee beans brewing. She lazily got out of bed, put on her silky red robe, had a quick bathroom stop before walking out of the bedroom and towards the wonderful smells in the kitchen.

Alex saw her and gazed lovingly at her wife wearing a dark red silk robe with nothing else underneath. 

Lena walked over to Alex who had stopped what she was doing because her eyes were now transfixed on her wife.

Alex pulled Lena into herself, her two hands on Lena’s hips, “Good morning beautiful.”

“Good morning love, you sound more like yourself,” Lena commented with a small smile.

Alex placed her lips to Lena’s, “Sleep does the world of good,” she told her and kissed her again.

“Mmm,” Lena softly moaned into their kisses, they were soft and warm, just like Alex.

Alex stepped back a little and turned to her side pointing her finger, “So, I made you breakfast, you have a choice, eggs or pancakes, or both.”

Lena looked over Alex’s shoulder at the well cooked choices, “Pancakes, I can't resist your blueberry pancakes.”

Alex smiled, “Good choice, well take a seat and I’ll serve.”

“You're too good to me,” Lena said as she sat. She watched Alex finish putting their breakfast onto plates. Alex was wearing dark lounge pants and a figure hugging t-shirt with some band on it that Lena had never heard of.

Alex stepped over and placed the food down in front of her, “I know you don't eat properly when you're tucked up in your office, Kara warned me a long time ago about that bad habit.”

Alex sat down with her own plate of pancakes and poured them both coffee. Then they both ate and drank quietly. Once finished Alex looked at Lena, “Hey I’m sorry about last night.”

“Alex stop apologising,” Lena said placing her hand on her wife's across the table, “so how are you feeling this morning?”

“Much better,” Alex smiled, “It just got to me last night, and I was so freaking tired, I can't tell you how tired I was.”

“I know, once I got you into bed you were out like a light,” Lena chuckled then she looked back at Alex more seriously, “I heard about the agents, I’m so sorry.”

Alex sighed, “Yeah that was hard, they both had children,” Alex paused and frowned, “It makes me wonder if we are doing the right thing.”

“What do you mean?" Lena asked not fully understanding.

“Having children, this world is so messed up sometimes,” Alex told her, “I just feel so selfish for wanting to bring a child into it.”

Alex and Lena had discussed at length having children and at first adoption seemed their only route until some new technology had finally been given the full go ahead, where you could mix the genes off two women to make a child. Artificial sperm is created in the lab from stem and skin cells of one parent, in their case Alex. Lena had even made a strap on that Alex could use when they made love, to insert the artificial sperm into Lena. It was all ready to go ahead, whenever they were ready to take that next step in their relationship.

“We can go back to the adoption option if you prefer?” Lena looked at Alex a little worried. She had her heart set on starting a family with Alex now, she had even agreed to be the one who would carry it. And she knew it was something that Alex wanted with all her heart. Or at least she thought it was. Now she wanted a baby with Alex more than anything too.

“I don't know what I want anymore,” Alex said honestly placing her fork down in frustration and frowning.

And now Lena didn't know what to think anymore either because this wasn't like Alex at all!


	2. Drifting Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena struggle for the first time in their relationship.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kind comments. Its good to be back with these two. I enjoy writing them so much.

Two weeks had passed since that day. Lena had not brought up the subject of children since although she really wanted to and Alex had not spoken about how she was feeling, in fact Alex hadn't spoken to Lena about much at all. Things had been awkward between the couple, when they did have time off Alex had been distant. On the weekends she would go into work and claim she was needed or spend time in the garage working on a classic bike Lena had gotten her for Valentines Day. Alex adored the bike, it was a classic triumph imported from England but it needed some work. Lena chose one that needed work so that it would give Alex something to work on away from her busy schedule at the DEO. 

Then just a week ago Alex was home lounging on the sofa watching TV with a few beers when Lena came home expecting to go out to dinner, Alex said she wasn't in the mood and Lena ended up going on her own to meet up with friends. And each night over the past two weeks Alex had fallen to sleep before Lena even had a chance to try and win her over with her feminine charms. They hadn’t made love in all that time. Lena was missing her attentive wife, she missed the kisses and cuddles even more.

Two weeks since Alex lost those two agents had taken their toll on the married couple. Lena felt alone and lost. She didn't know how to deal with this Alex, she had never seen this side of Alex before. She was usually so loving and caring but right now it seemed like Alex was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. If Lena had to take a guess she would say Alex was feeling depressed. 

So the next week began just like the last two, Alex made breakfast and left for work without eating her own. She came home late and went to bed early. By Tuesday Lena couldn't take it anymore. 

Alex walked in the door, hung up her leather jacket and headed for the fridge, she took out a beer opened it just like she had every evening for the past two weeks. Then she put her feet up on the sofa. Just as she was about to start up Netflix and look for something to get lost in she caught Lena coming out of the bathroom, her eyes were drawn to her beautiful wife for a moment but she looked back at the TV screen as Lena approached her pretending she hadn't noticed how sexy Lena looked. She drank her beer as quickly as she had opened it.

Lena had spent the early evening having a bath in scented oils whilst waiting for Alex to return from work at the DEO. She put on the black stockings and suspenders she knew drove Alex wild, she put on a black dress that showed off her cleavage and her soft pale legs. She put on some make up and left her hair loose, she made sure the lighting was low in their open plan apartment to give it romantic undertones. If this didn't get Alex’s attention then she definitely knew they had a problem. 

Lena sat down beside Alex and crossed one leg over the other. Alex glanced at her wife's legs for a moment and looked back at the TV.

Lena shuffled up a bit closer and placed her hand on Alex’s knee, she gently circled a finger on the harsh fabric of Alex's black Jean's, all the while looking at her with a sultry smile.

Alex frowned, “Lena what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Lena smiled and traced her fingers further up Alex’s thigh. She was making her intentions clear. 

Alex placed her hand to Lena’s hand and took it away. 

“I’m just not in the mood tonight babe.”

Lena looked deflated, what on earth had gotten into her wife? She sighed, and without a word, got up and walked over to the kitchen in her sexy black heels, then she opened a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. She felt frustrated and for the first time she was even feeling angry at Alex and that was the last thing she wanted to feel. But Alex behaving the way she was, it was making her feel unloved and not wanted. Her old insecurities were coming right back to her in full force. Maybe losing herself in a bottle of red wine was the only answer right now that she had.

Alex glanced over at her, she felt guilty for pushing her wife away, but Lena didn't notice because she was looking away from her and downing wine. Alex felt guilty for having fun with her wife while she knew there were two families out there suffering with the loss of their loved ones. She just couldn't seem to get that out of her head. Those poor kids losing one of their parents. It hurt her heart to think about it. She thought over and over for the past two weeks that if she had a child with Lena and anything happened to one of them how hard it would be on the child as well as the one remaining parent.

Alex got up and walked over to her wife in the kitchen area, “Pour me a glass?” She looked at her with those puppy dog eyes Kara often used on her.

Lena got another glass and poured one for Alex, she handed it to her, “Are you going to tell me what’s going on with you?”

Alex took a long sip from her glass and then looked to Lena,, “There is nothing going on.” Alex went to take Lena's free hand and hold it in her own but Lena pulled it away. She had enough of Alex's inability to talk to her. 

“That’s bullshit Alex, you haven't spoken to me hardly in two weeks and when I try to get you to talk you just push me away, hell I got all dressed up in your favourite things tonight, set the mood and you still don't want to even be close with me.” 

Lena looked and felt hurt because she was.

Alex sighed, she felt terrible because it was true, “I’m sorry.”

Lena looked at Alex, took a drink of her wine and placed the glass down, “I don't want you to be sorry Alex, I just want you to talk to me, I miss you.”

Alex stepped up to Lena and touched her hair, she smiled a little, “Okay I am here now,” Alex let her hand stroke down Lena’s face, “You have all of my attention.”

Lena closed her eyes at the gentle touch of her lovers hand, she had missed it, she missed Alex touching her, loving her, being with her so much it made her heart ache. She opened her eyes when Alex’s hand dropped down and grabbed her hip.

Lena was about to speak when Alex’s lips came into contact with her own. Alex wrapped one arm around Lena’s shoulder while the other moved up to her face, she pulled Lena in tighter and kissed her harder. Lena softly moaned as Alex entered her mouth with her tongue demanding more. Breathless and aroused Lena reluctantly pushed Alex away.

“What’s wrong?” Alex looked confused, she thought this was what Lena wanted.

“We need to talk,” Lena told her. As much as she craved Alex’s touch, it didn't feel right with unresolved issues between them.

Alex frowned, “I don't want to talk, I need to feel good, I want to make you feel good, and you smell so good baby,” Alex moved in closer again and kissed Lena’s neck.

“Alex please,” Lena grabbed onto Alex’s arms to stop her.

Alex continued to kiss Lena’s neck and jaw until she came to her ruby red lips once more, “You look so sexy,” Alex breathed as she kissed her.

Lena pushed Alex off. 

Alex stood there stunned for a moment, there was a confused look on her face that gradually turned to annoyed. Then she frowned at Lena, "Why are you pushing me away?"

"I'm not," Lena protested, "it just doesn't feel right, I know you Alex, there is something going on, are you having second thoughts about us?" 

There Lena voiced her deep rooted fears.

Alex turned around and grabbed her leather jacket. She started to put it on when Lena stormed up to her.

"Where are you going now?" 

"Out," Alex told her angrier than Lena had ever seen her, "don't wait up!"

Lena couldn't hold back her fury any longer, "Fine just go, run away don't talk to me! And I wasn't intending to stay up for someone who could not give a damn!"

Alex slammed the door behind her as she left.

Lena let out a deep sigh and stared blankly at the door. She had no idea what to do anymore. They never fought, not like this. This was not how she imagined their first months of married life to go. Lena walked over to the balcony and looked out helplessly. Her heart was breaking in two, Alex was her world, her life. All she wanted was for them to be happy, start a family and spend the rest of their lives loving each other. Lena had enough of angst and misery in her life before she met Alex. She looked out at the city surrounding their apartment and she had never felt so lonely in her life.

Then she started to cry.

Alex had got a cab to the Alien bar. It was open 24/7 and she knew it was one place where she wouldn't stand out of place on her own. When she got there she ordered two shots of whiskey and stood at the bar. No one bothered her and that was how she liked it as she silently fumed. 

For the past two weeks ever since she watched her agents die in front of her Alex had been having nightmares. It was something she never got used to. It's just in the past she wasn't living with someone else, she would go home and drink, then sleep and hope the memories of such horrors wouldn't invade her dreams. But they often did. Alex felt guilty every damn time, and she always blamed herself. 

Then a woman approached her at the bar.

"Hi," the woman said with a smile.

Alex turned to look at her, she was attractive with dark skin and long brown hair. 

"Sorry but I just want to be alone," Alex picked up her shot of whiskey, sank it back and let the warmth settle in her stomach before ordering another. 

"That's on me," the woman said to the bartender. 

Alex hadn't got the energy to argue with her so she let her buy her the drink. But now she felt like she owed her, at least she had to be polite.

"So what as you looking like saddest most gorgeous person I've ever seen?" 

Alex looked at the stranger and decided it wouldn't hurt to talk to her after all she probably wouldn't see her again.

"I had a fight with my wife," Alex told her and sighed, "I feel like shit for how I have been with her but I dont know what to do, I'm so used to dealing with my negative emotions on my own."

"So let me guess," the woman said, "your a newly wed?"

Alex nodded.

"I was married once," the woman replied, "at first it's hard because you have to adjust to living with someone, to sharing everything with them and I'm just guessing here but I get the feeling you have always been the independent type?"

"I have and I still am," Alex replied, "but so is she.i didn't think it would become a problem."

The woman laughed lightly, "Look my marriage didn't work out, but we weren't really in love in the first place, all I can tell you is it will get easier as time goes on and the more you get used to living together. It just takes time and patience."

"Your right," Alex replied, "but it doesn't make it any easier right now."

"You will figure it out," the woman said, "anyway I'll leave you and your scotch in peace, I have a train to catch, see you around."

"Yeah, and thanks for the drink," Alex smiled.

The stranger smiled back at Alex and then left.

Alex thought about ordering another drink but then she remembered the look of devastation and anger on Lena’s face as she left the apartment. Alex ran a hand through her hair, she couldn't go home and deal with her wife right now, but she didn't want to get drunk either, and the temptation to do that here was too much. She decided to head to the DEO and use one of the beds that were reserved for agents who needed to rest while on duty.

Alex got to the DEO and as she walked down the steps and into central command the agents there working the night shift looked at her in surprise. 

“I’ve just come here to sleep,” She told them, “carry on as usual.” 

When Alex was sure all was alright and there wasn't anything needing her attention she made her way to the room where the beds were. When she got there she found a DEO issued blanket and pillow then made her bed up for the night. When she was finally in bed and lying down she couldn't sleep, all she could think about was her fight with Lena. They had arguments before but nothing that caused Alex to walk out of their apartment with no word of where she was going. Alex suddenly felt guilty, that maybe she should have gone home after all. But then she remembered how angry they both were and she just couldn't face that now. She just wanted to sleep. She thought about calling Lena but it was late and she was sure Lena must be sleeping by now. She put her phone on silent so that she wouldn't be disturbed and eventually she fell asleep. 

Lena had gone to bed and picked up a book to read, but she couldn't concentrate because all she could think about was Alex. Part of that was due to not knowing where she was and now she was wishing she had put a tracker in Alex’s phone. But they once talked about doing that in case anything ever happened to either of them but decided it was too dangerous and it could be used against them if anyone ever hacked into Alex’s tracker. 

Lena put down her book and picked up her phone off the bedside table and she sent a quick text message to Alex.

 _“Can you at least let me know you are alright?”_ Was all she sent. She didn't want to bother Alex anymore than she had already. She wanted to give her the space she obviously needed right now. Lena kept her phone beside her with a vibrate setting on, so that if Alex did reply she would know.

The Next Morning

Alex didn't come home that night, she never responded to her text either and Lena only presumed that meant she spent it at the DEO. At least that was what she hoped and that Alex hadn’t ended up in some bar drinking the night away or worse. 

Lena sent a quick message to Kara asking if she had seen Alex. After a much panicked group of texts between herself and her best friend, Lena managed to calm her down and Kara listened for Alex's heartbeat, "Shes at the DEO," Kara told Lena. 

Lena skipped breakfast, she just had coffee because having spent most of the night tossing and turning in bed with very little sleep she needed the caffeine more than anything else. Then she decided there was only one thing for it, she would go to the DEO and confront Alex there because this day was not going to end without them talking and she was determined to get their marriage back on track. 


	3. Make love not war (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds Alex in the DEO training room...
> 
> This is an Explicit Chapter with Sexual Content. (if your not into that it starts once Lena enters the training room)

Alex woke and sat up, she groaned at the pain in her back from sleeping on the DEO bed, she rubbed at it, “I need to get these upgraded,” Alex muttered to herself as she stretched.

She got up and made her way to the showers, she must have been in there for about ten minutes, like she was trying to wash away her despair and frustration at how she had been feeling and acting. Afterwards she did her hair back ready for work and made her way to where her uniform was stored. As she rounded a corner she almost bumped into Brainy. They stopped inches from one another.

“Watch where you're going,” she frowned in annoyance, then she looked up and saw it was Brainy.

“Sorry Director Danvers, I will be more careful from now on,” He said stepping out of her way.

Alex looked at him, “Good.”

“Are you alright Director?” he asked. He could see Alex looked tired, she hard darkness under her eyes and she also seemed a little grumpy.

“Fine,” Alex frowned again.

“Why are you here so early, you are not due in for another hour?” He asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. And he immediately regretted it.

“Why so many questions?” Alex glared at him and pushed past him to continue on to the lockers.

Brainy considered answering, he lifted a finger and was about to speak and then decided maybe now wasn't a good idea to push his luck, he decided to leave it. He closed his mouth and carried on his way.

Alex finally reached the locker room, let out a heavy sigh, opened her locker and took out her uniform. She quickly got dressed, and made her way to central command and then later that morning she decided it would be a good time to train the new agents that had arrived. She needed something to take her frustrations out on. 

Later that same morning Lena strode down the steps of the DEO, some agents looked at her and some looked away, the Luthor looked pissed and it wasn't a side they wanted to get on the wrong side of, they quickly went about their business as she walked on by ignoring their stares. She reached central command where she expected to find Alex. When she didn't she let out a frustrated groan. Brainy was there and he would know, she walked up to him.

“Where’s the director?” She asked Brainy.

Brainy looked up from where he was seated at the consoles in central command.

“I…,” he looked at Lena curiously, “are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Lena huffed, “where is she?”

“She said she was going to train some agents, I presume she is in the training room,” he told her then he grabbed her arm gently to stop her leaving, “are you sure everything is… fine? It's funny because I asked Director Danvers the same thing this morning and got more or less the same response.”

Lena softened up a bit and gave Brainy a small smile, they were friends and he didn't deserve her bad mood, “I will be, I just need to talk to Alex.”

“Just a warning, she wasn't in the best of moods this morning,” Brainy told her.

“I know,” Lena sighed, “we had a disagreement last night. She didn't come home.”

“That explains it, I think she slept here,” Brainy replied, “love can cause all kinds of negative emotions, this I am learning very quickly.” Brainy thought about Nia at that moment. They had split up some time ago and it was bothering him.

Lena looked at him curiously, “Yes... well I’ll see you at game night?”

“Yes of course,” Brainy replied, “we shall be partners?”

“We shall.” 

Brainy smiled because he enjoyed teaming up with Lena at game nights, it usually meant they were onto a sure win. 

Lena then made her way to the DEO training room.

When Lena got to the gym she went to her own locker there and changed into some light training gear. Black pants, back gym shoes and a DEO issued white shirt. Then she walked over to the room where she knew Alex would be, she could see Alex sparring with a young rookie agent. She looked through the window in the door, watching as Alex threw the agent about with ease. She felt sorry for the poor man, Alex was obviously taking her frustrations out on him and he didn't stand a chance. Lena opened the door and stepped inside.

The rookie agent looked up from his position pinned to the floor by Director Danvers. Alex wondered what had gotten his attention but she didn't let him go, she kept her grip on him as she looked up and saw her wife standing in front of the door dressed in DEO issued clothing.

Lena then strode over to them both and looked down at the agent, “Go, I’ll take over from here,” she told him. He scrambled to his feet and rushed out of the room grateful at the free pass.

Alex paused a moment and looked at Lena, she had seen that look before and she meant business, Alex decided they would probably need privacy. She walked over to the door and pressed the button on the wall to lock it and turned off the cameras then she walked back over to where Lena stood in the middle of the room. 

“What are you doing here?” Alex’s brow creased, Lena could see sweat dripping from her temple. She would have found this sexy if she wasn't so angry. 

“Training,” Lena lied, “so train me.”

“This wasn't on the schedule,” Alex said, “now why are you…”

Alex didn't get the next word out because Lena flew at her with a fist, she dodged it just in time, her reflexes as hot as ever.

“Lena!” Alex called out as Lena continued her assault, missing Alex as she continued to dodge her, “Stop!”

Lena stood hands on her knees for a moment catching her breath or so Alex thought.

Alex stepped up to her and as she did so Lena caught her, throwing her to the floor. Alex had not expected that move, it was devious, but it was good, Alex would be proud of her if she wasn't so mad. Alex was about to get up and get her own back when Lena got on top of her pinning her to the floor, now she was letting out some frustrations of her own. She was so angry with Alex, for ignoring her for two whole weeks, for leaving her worrying all night with not even one simple text message to let her know she was safe. Yeah she was angry and Alex was going to find out just how much. Her angry green eyes looked down at Alex. Her wife looked up at her and gulped, she hadn't seen Lena this mad before. She didn't know if to be scared or turned on.

Alex gave her a curious look and then a smirk before throwing her over onto her back, now Lena was pinned under Alex, the wind taken out of her, she was breathless. Alex held Lena’s arms down whilst her one leg came between Lena’s pushing into her centre. Alex's knee accidentally made contact. Lena moaned at the feeling, she absolutely hated how aroused she was feeling. She had missed Alex so much these past two weeks that any physical contact right now felt like a blessing and she hated that she felt like that too.

She then looked up at Alex and she knew she couldn't beat her, Alex was highly trained and she was good but not that good, she sighed and seemed to Alex to have admitted defeat. Lena lay her head on the ground and breathed out. 

Alex loosened her grip then thinking it was all over, just to be fooled again. Lena took her legs, swiped them under Alex and tripped her over as she went to stand, Alex went flying to the ground again and groaned and Lena was on her in seconds.

“You left me last night,” Lena angrily spat down at Alex.

“Lena, I…” Alex went to protest, her eyebrows creased.

“You couldn't send a quick text? Alex you could have been hurt!” Lena's green eyes stared down at her.

Alex was about to explain that she had her phone on silent when Lena’s brow creased and she pulled at her uniform, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Alex frowned then as she took offence, “I could ask you the same thing, you pushed me away last night, I was giving you space.”

“Alex, stop this, why wont you talk to me about what is bothering you?” Lena pleaded with her wife, her eyes softening and her anger lessening.

Alex pulled Lena over then taking her by surprise, she pinned her arms down, “I told you I don't want to talk,” Alex leaned down and roughly kissed Lena, her wife's eyes went wide and Lena didn't have to willpower to resist her right now, because Alex Danvers in uniform pinning her down in the training room at the DEO was probably one of the hottest positions Lena had ever been in and made of her wildest fantasies. Her heart was beating wildly in response, every fibre of her being wanted Alex.

Lena kissed Alex back, their tongues fighting for dominance. They moaned softly as they kissed, like they hadn't kissed in ten years. Eventually they both stopped breathless. Then Alex placed her hands on the brunettes face and kissed her passionately again. Lena breathed heavily into the kisses, instantly turned on, pooling down below. Alex's tongue was demanding and Lena was giving in completely, she had forgotten why she was angry. Then Alex reached one hand to Lena's breast and squeezed hard and Lena gasped out in surprise. Then she pulled at Lena’s top and pushed her gloved hand inside, Lena lay there as Alex’s hand explored her stomach and moved up to her breasts, Alex pushed the bra up roughly and pinched Lena’s exposed nipple. The roughness of the glove scratched against Lena’s sensitive skin and Lena had never felt so turned on in her life.

“Alex, fuck…” Lena moaned, her arousal spiked tenfold.

Alex continued to rub at her breasts and smirked as she leaned forward and kissed and sucked at her wife's slender neck.

Lena’s hands were in Alex’s hair tugging at it, sending wonderful sensations down Alex’s spine. Alex moved up and met Lena’s lips again in a crushing passionate kiss. Lena’s hands moved down Alex’s back then, holding her close, she never wanted to let her go. She was on the verge of tears.

Alex then made her way downwards to the waistband on Lena’s pants.

Alex pulled them down and pulled them off. She moved back up and positioned herself over Lena, then she pushed Lena’s expensive silk black panties aside, “Is this what you want?” Alex breathed into her ear seductively.

Lena just grabbed Alex’s hand and showed her where she wanted her. Alex pulled away but only to quickly remove her gloves, she placed them down on the floor and braced herself over her wife on the floor. Their eyes met, both dark with desire. There was only one thing they both wanted, they were both definitely on the same page, "Fuck me," Lena begged.

Alex lowered herself half across her wife, she pushed Lena’s legs apart with one leg and slipped a finger into her warm wetness. Alex was surprised how wet she was already, the flood of Lena's arousal made her feel alive again because she knew she had caused it.

Alex moaned quietly as she pushed her finger deeper into Lena's warmth. It was soft, wet and smooth. 

Lena moaned, “Oh Alex,” it felt so good after two whole weeks without her lovers touch. 

Alex removed her finger and then entered Lena with two fingers, she thrust in deeper, stretching Lena's pussy, pushing her fingers up against her lovers soft front wall. Lena gasped out, "Oh god yes, Alex more."

Alex steadily fucked her like that, pounding against Lena's G spot, her other hand on Lena's hair, tugging her ponytail. Alex bit her lip, slipped her fingers out, licked them and closed her eyes, “You taste so good baby,” she told Lena.

Lena’s heart was racing and she felt the familiar sensations below that meant she was very close to reaching her peak, just watching Alex lick her fingers was almost enough to send her over.

But Alex was nowhere near finished, she entered Lena with three fingers, she pushed them into her so fast that it made Lena cry out, "Alex yes! Fuck! Right there, like that..." 

She never imagined that they would ever be doing this here in the DEO but she wasn't going to complain. Lena lay back, her eyes rolled back in pleasure as Alex fucked her on the floor of the training room. 

Alex placed gentle kisses to her neck, her jaw and her mouth. Lena looked at Alex’s eyes that were now deep with desire, but full of love and longing. And Alex upped the pace as she moved in and out of Lena’s velvety walls.

“You're so beautiful,” Alex told her as she made love to her.

Lena felt tears prick at her eyes as she got closer and closer to her climax, “Alex, I love you.”

“I know,” Alex whispered, “I love you too, so much.” Her free hand was cradling Lena’s head to protect it from the hard floor now, she kissed her softly.

Alex moved her thumb to where her wife really needed it, “Cum for me baby,” she rubbed over the hardened nub over and over until she felt Lena shudder beneath her and squeeze her fingers. And Lena came hard and fast, trying desperately hard not to to call out Alex’s name as she did. But she reached up and made sure to tug on Alex’s short hair to make it known she was at the point of no return. Alex whined at the contact but kept a steady slower pace until the aftershocks of Lena’s orgasm subsided and cum dripped onto Alex wrist. Lena went slack and Alex gently pulled her up into her arms. Alex took the time to lick her fingers clean, not wanting to get any evidence of their love making on her uniform.

They sat there while Lena got her breathing back to normal, Alex stroking her wife's back as she held her close.

"I turned my phone onto silent last night so I didn't see your text until a few hours ago, I am so sorry, it wont happen again," Alex said as she held onto her wife tight. Alex loved Lena so much. In fact, she was sure this was really her first love, nothing compared to how Lena made her feel and she hated fighting with her. 

Lena opened her eyes and looked up at Alex, “I hate to break it to you Casanova but we still have some unresolved issues.”

Alex sighed, she knew it and now she was ready to admit it, “I am so sorry for being such an ass.”

Lena moved up and off Alex, she reached for her training pants and put them back on then she sat in front of Alex with her legs crossed, “Thank you and yes you were.”

Alex gave a small laugh, Lena was always honest and straight to the point, it was one of the things she loved about her, “When I get home this evening I promise you we can talk.”

“Good, but only if you are ready love,” Lena smiled in relief, at last they were getting back to normal, “I’ll order in our favourite Thai food and we can relax with a bottle of wine.”

Alex stood up and held her hand out to Lena, “I’m looking forward to it, it's been too long.”

Lena stood in front of Alex and pulled her into a hug, “It really as, I missed you so much.”

“But I’ve always been there,” Alex said softly hugging her wife.

Lena looked to Alex, breaking the hug, “You know what I mean.”

Alex smiled back at her, “I do, and I am going to make it up to you I promise.”

“You don't have to do that,” Lena told her as she lifted her hand up and stroked Alex’s face, “but I won't complain if you do.”

Alex kissed Lena one more time and chuckled, “Come on let's get out of here before they override the door locks.”

“They can do that?” Lena looked to the door alarmed.

“Only if they suspect something is going on, and well something was, but they definitely don't need to know that.”

Lena laughed, “No they do not, I would never be able to face your agents ever again.”


	4. Talking things through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena have a romantic dinner and finally Alex opens up.

**In the locker room after their heated session in the training room.**

“Alex you have lipstick on your face,” Lena quickly reached for her bag and took out a tissue then began to wipe her lover's face with it.  
“Thanks, that would have been very embarrassing explaining it to Brainy,” Alex chuckled.  
Lena lent in for kiss afterwards, “I’ll see you later?”  
“Of course, as long as I don't get caught up in anything, but I promise I will text you if I’m going to be late,” Alex told her, she pulled her in for another sweet kiss, “I love you.”  
“Love you too,” Lena sighed into her wife's lips.  
The air around them felt lighter already and they hadn’t even talked yet, but at least Alex was willing to. And she was also willing to change, to be better. Lena gave Alex one last quick kiss before leaving. Alex left it a few moments before making her way to the Central Command.

Brainy looked at Alex curiously as she joined him in Central Command.  
“Did Lena find you?” He asked.  
“She did,” Alex couldn't help but smile remembering what they had just done.  
Brainy cautiously approached the subject, “Are you both okay now? Lena looked quite upset when she arrived.”  
“I can assure you, she is feeling great now,” Alex told him, hiding her beaming grin behind her fist.  
Brainly looked at Alex curiously, “Good,” he said, “May I ask how you managed to do that?”  
Alex coughed, “What?”  
“Turned things around so quickly, every time I tried to talk to Nia I failed,” he frowned.  
“Oh!” Alex raised her eyebrows, “Errr. well you just need to make time for her, and be honest with her, but honestly right now, I am not the best person to ask.”  
“But I thought you said…”  
Alex interrupted him, “Sorry, I have to go, something in the lab I need to work on.”  
He looked at Alex as she walked away. Alex breathed out as she walked away, a grilling from Brainy was not what she needed right now. 

Lena spent the rest of her day at L-Corp, she had two incredibly tedious men to meet, potential investors. Both turned out to be a waste of time, both only seemed interested if Lena was interested in them. She couldn't believe the nerve of them both, it was all over the place that she had gotten married recently. Nothing seemed to stop the misogynists.   
It came to 6pm and she told Jess her secretary to go home. That was where she was heading next, she couldn't wait to have a hot bath while she waited for her wife to come home. 

Alex walked in the door of their apartment at 8pm on the dot. The first thing that hit her senses was the smell of Jasmine, Lena’s favourite bath oils, and then the smell of Thai food.   
She walked in and hung up her leather jacket, then she walked to the kitchen like she had done every day for the past two weeks, but this time she didn't head for the fridge to grab a beer, because Lena was standing there in the kitchen holding one in her hands, opened and ready for her.

  
“Thank you,” Alex smiled, took the beer and placed it down on the side, “But I'd rather have a kiss.”  
Lena giggled and let herself be pulled into her wife's arms, they kissed and kissed some more, “And by the way, you look beautiful, is this new?”  
“It is,” Lena smiled, happy that Alex had noticed her new dress. It was green and bought out the colour of her eyes. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her make up was light.  
“I’m just going to get changed,” Alex told her wife. If her wife was making an effort then she would too.  
Alex returned about ten minutes later smelling of her favourite cologne, her hair neatly combed back, wearing a dark blue suit with a pale blue shirt underneath. The shirt was open at the top, showing off her slender toned neck.

Lenas Dress and Alex's suit and shirt

  
Lena looked up from where she was sitting at the dining table waiting for Alex, she took in a breath, “You look gorgeous,” she said as Alex approached.   
Alex gave her a small smile and picked up the wine bottle, she poured them both a glass of wine and sat down opposite her wife.

  
The food was being kept hot using a hot plate to one side.

They began to serve themselves taking food from the hot plate onto their own plates. 

  
“So, how was your day after I left,” Lena asked with a knowing look. Just remembering earlier at the DEO made her want to do it again.  
Alex smirked back at her, “It was odd, I couldn't get my mind off a certain person who came into my workplace that morning.”  
“Oh really, do I know them?” Lena teased.  
Alex smiled, “How was your day?”  
“Oh the usual, misogynist men wanting to take me out to dinner,” Lena said sarcastically.  
“So who do I have to kill?” Alex joked.  
“I would rather have you here with me and not in prison,” Lena smiled back, “but thank you, if I ever need an hired killer I know who to ask.”  
“We watch too many damn crime shows,” Alex said as she picked up her fork and started to eat.  
Lena laughed a little and began to eat too.  
“We really need to make an effort to talk more,” Lena commented between mouthfuls of delicious food.  
“We should,” Alex agreed, “like I don't even know what your favourite ice cream flavour is.”  
Lena laughed, “Cherry, Lavender, or Lime.”  
“Well that’s certainly different,” Alex smiled, “I like Cookie Dough or Chocolate.”  
“Or anything Kara has not finished,” Lena added for her.  
“See you know me better than you think,” Alex laughed.

  
Lena laughed, this was more like Alex, joking with her and opening up. She wondered if she should tackle a more serious subject like babies, but then she decided to keep it light, at least for now.

  
“So,” Alex said, “What’s your favourite movie?”  
“There are far too many to choose from,” Lena replied, “What’s yours?”  
“You know mine,” Alex raised her eyebrows.  
“Oh yes Terminator movies,” Lena remembered, “so your not a fan of slow paced?”  
“Not really,” Alex laughed, “Kara loves all that mushy romantic stuff, no thanks, I’ll stick with Bruce Willis and Arnie.”  
Lena smiled, “So now we have done it in the DEO, where is left on your bucket list and don't deny you have one.”  
Alex nearly dropped her fork, “Lena, over dinner really?”  
“Over the dinner table? I think we already did that one,” Lena smirked.  
Alex remembered it very well, she could hardly forget how she made love to her wife wearing an expensive suit and a strap on, “Okay if you really must know.”  
“I must, so we can make it happen,” Lena grinned at her sexily.  
“Well, we still haven't done it in your office.”  
Lena opened her mouth and raised her eyebrows, “Alex… what if we get caught.”  
“That’s what door locks are for and trustworthy secretaries who can hold the fort while we get to it,” Alex replied with a cheeky grin.  
Lena looked at her wife. Alex looked back at her, “What? You asked.”  
Lena laughed, “I did, maybe one day I can make your fantasy come true.”  
“I hope that day comes soon,” Alex winked.  
Lena smiled and picked up her wine, “So your turn to ask a question.”  
Alex took a sip of her own wine then asked, “If you could go anywhere in the world that you have not yet been, where would it be?”  
“I’ve been to most countries,” Lena replied and thought about it, “I have always wanted to go to Kyoto in Japan but I have never gotten around to it.”  
“I’ve never even been to Japan,” Alex told her, “I always wanted too, and I agree about Kyoto, it looks so amazing in photographs.”  
“Then, maybe we should do it,” Lena told her, “our next vacation.”  
“I would absolutely love that,” Alex beamed, “Like for real, that would be incredible.”

Once they were finished dinner Lena went to the fridge and took out dessert. The tray of desserts consisted of Coconut milk jelly made with coconut milk and soybean. It looked amazing and Alex couldn't wait to tuck in. 

The beautiful Thai Dessert

Once they were finished Alex put everything in the dishwasher while Lena freshened up in the bathroom. She took off her suit jacket and loosened her shirt. Then she took out one of their favourite bottles of whiskey and poured them both a good measure. She took it into the living room and waited for Lena to join her.

Lena came out of the bathroom, her hair now down and loose around her shoulders. She joined Alex on the sofa and Alex handed her a glass of whiskey, “We should make a toast.”  
Lena smiled at Alex curiously, “What to?”  
“To me talking more,” Alex said bravely. She wasn't used to talking about her feelings, it was a bit of a step.  
“I will definitely toast to that,” Lena said raising her glass. They clinked glasses and looked at each other before taking a sip.  
“So what do you want to ask me?” Alex said then.  
Lena looked deep in thought for a moment, “How are you really feeling?”

  
Alex finished her drink and put down her glass, she opened her arms for Lena and Lena happily sank back into her arms. Alex wrapped those strong arms around her wife as she rested into her.

  
“I think maybe I might need to see a counsellor.”

  
Lena wasn't expecting that admission, Alex never admitted to needing help.

“I’m proud of you for admitting that,” Lena told her as she stroked her hand up and down Alex’s arms.  
“I’ve been having nightmares, and I can't get the families of the agents out of my head,” Alex told her, “I’m so sorry I shut you out, I just didn't know how to talk about it.”  
“It’s okay love, you are talking to me now, all is forgiven,” Lena turned around in Alex’s arms, “just don't shut me out again.”  
“I wont I promise,” Alex replied.  
Then Lena had a thought, “You know we already know a good Councillor you could see.”  
“Who?”  
“Kelly,” Lena told her, “I know she is an ex, but you split on good terms.”  
“Maybe,” Alex replied, “I’ll think about it, but are you sure you don't mind, with her being my ex?”  
“Of course I don't mind, I like her,” Lena told Alex.  
“There are so many things we didn't consider when we got married,” Alex said thinking.  
“I know,” Lena agreed, “like how stubborn and independent we both are.”  
“It’s just going to take some time,” Alex said and Lena silently agreed. But she had more pressing issues she needed to discuss with her wife.  
“Do you still want to have children?”   
Alex quietly considered her reply to that, she did, but she was still afraid, “Yes, but it still worries me.”  
“Well the counselling should help with that,” Lena told her, “for the record, I really, really want to have your baby.”  
Alex smiled, “And I want to make one with you, more than anything. I love you so much.”  
Lena moved out of Alex’s embrace so she could face her, “Whenever your ready love.”  
Alex sighed, “I don't deserve you.”  
“Ah, no don't start that, you are the most beautiful, strong, caring person I have ever known, I am the lucky one here,” Lena smiled, “I don't think you realise Alex, but you saved me.”  
“What? How?” Alex asked in surprise.  
“My life before you, before we got together, I was lost and I felt like I wasn't worthy of love,” Lena admitted.   
“Your family really did a number on you,” Alex frowned, “you are so worthy of love, more than you know.”  
“I know that now,” Lena said moving closer until their lips were inches apart.  
Alex leaned forward and pulled Lena into her, “Can I show you?”  
“Please do,” Lena replied seductively raising her eyebrow. Lena could smell Alex’s gentle fragrance as she moved closer, it was sensual, a mix of Bergamot, Lavender, spices and warm oriental tones.Alex’s lips gently touched Lena’s as her hands moved into Lena’s long dark hair.  
Lena softly moaned into her touch, into her kiss. Her eyes clenched shut. Alex’s tongue slipped into Lena’s warm inviting lips. They both became lost in it, the closeness they had longed for. Lena looked to Alex as they took a breather, “Lets go to bed.”

They made their way to the bedroom where they spent the next couple of hours making up for lost time making love to each other. This time it wasn't rushed, it wasn't angry, it was loving and gentle. In the afterglow Lena rested into Alex’s warm embrace and they fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

It was around 5am when Alex woke, her heart rapidly beating, she sat up in bed and tried to breathe. She made slow breaths in and out.  
Lena woke, disturbed by her lovers movements, she turned around and saw Alex sitting up straight, and the lights from the low lamp lights shone across her brow, there were beads of sweat trickling down her forehead.  
Lena sat up and placed an arm around her wife, “Alex, what’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?”  
Alex shook her head, “I can't remember, i just woke up with a start and felt like my heart was gonna beat out of my chest.”   
Lena went to the bathroom and got a cool cloth, she placed it to Alex’s forehead, then she got a clean white sleeveless t-shirt out of the draw, she handed it to Alex, who put it on.  
Lena looked at Alex’s brow, “Your sweating honey.”  
“What is wrong with me?” Alex said in frustration, “I’ve lost agents before and I have never been like this.”  
“I don't know, but we are going to find out,” Lena told her as she gently rubbed her lovers back, “I will help you and tomorrow were going to see Kelly Olsen.”  
Alex took the cloth and placed it down on the bedside table then she lay back down, her breathing slowly getting back to normal. Lena lay beside her with one arm wrapped around Alex’s waist.  
“Everything is going to be alright, I promise you,” Lena said softly.


	5. Dr Kelly Olsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena make a visit to Kelly Olsen at work.

Alex and Lena walked into Obsidian North hand in hand. They took the elevator up to where Kelly Olsen had her own office. Alex knew it well from when they dated. 

“You okay love,” Lena asked looking to her wife as the elevator made its way up.

“Yeah,” Alex breathed out, “okay maybe I am a little anxious. I mean it's Kelly, she always saw me as someone so strong and now…”

Lena squeezed Alex’s hand gently, “Alex she deals with these things all the time, there is no reason to feel ashamed.”

Alex looked to Lena, “I know babe, it's just, I hate feeling like this.”

“That’s why we are here,” Lena said softly, “so we can get to the bottom of it and get you back to being all badassery.”

Alex let out a small chuckle at that, “Badassery uh?”

“Uh uh,” Lena replied with an impish grin, “It’s your best quality.”

Alex smiled, and Lena smiled glad that she had managed to lighten Alex's mood and lift her spirits a little.

The elevator soon came to a halt, the doors came open with a ping and Alex and Lena stepped out hand in hand. They began walking towards Kelly’s office when she came around a corner. Kelly smiled brightly when she saw the couple, she hadn't seen them since their wedding. She noticed Alex’s smart attire, a blue suit with a white shirt. And Lena looked as beautiful and immaculate as ever, in a black gucci dress and heels.

“Hi guys, what brings you here?” She greeted them.

“You actually,” Alex replied, her fingers entwined delicately with Lena’s.

“Me?” Kelly raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Yes,” Lena looked to Alex for permission to carry on, Alex nodded.

“We were wondering if we could speak to you about something in private,” Lena told her.

Kelly looked at them both, “Of course, follow me, we can talk in my office, I don't have an appointment for another hour, your lucky.”

The couple followed Kelly into her office. A large white room with a sofa in one corner and a desk in the other. There was a large screen on the one wall and a few electronic notepads lying about. It all looked very clinical Alex thought to herself, but then the DEO wasn't that different really. 

“Take a seat,” Kelly told them and they both sat on the small white sofa together. 

Kelly pulled up a chair of her own and sat in front of them, “So what can I do for you?”

Alex took her hand from Lena’s, she looked to Kelly and nervously ran her hand to the back of her neck, “I... I need your help,” she said.

“Oh,” Kelly said as she watched her ex, she could tell she was nervous, “what kind of help?”

Alex put both of her hands in her lap then and sighed, she looked to Lena, her eyebrows knotted, “I can't do this, can we go?”

Lena looked to Kelly, “Can you give us a minute?”

Kelly nodded, “Of course, I’ll go get a coffee. Can I get you anything?”

"Were fine," Lena smiled, "but thank you for the offer."

When Kelly left the room Alex let out a breath and Lena took her wife's hand, “You don't have to do this today Alex, but now we are here…”

“I know,” Alex replied frustrated, “I know…”

“Love, I am here with you, every step of the way,” Lena said softly rubbing Alex’s fingers.

Alex felt her anxiety lessen at the touch of her wife's hand, “I just feel so embarrassed. I'm the head of the DEO for heaven's sake, how does this make me look?”

“It makes you look human Alex,” Lena told her, her hand still on Alex’s trying to steady her nerves.

"People rely on me to be strong, I cant do my job properly if I am weak," Alex frowned.

"You are not weak," Lena told her wife, "You are one of the strongest people I know."

"Your just biased," Alex said.

"No, I am just being honest," Lena replied.

Just then Kelly returned, she closed the door behind her and gave them both a worried look, “Are you okay to continue?”

Alex just nodded and Lena decided to explain, “Alex has been having panic attacks.”

Kelly sat down again, she looked to Alex, hoping she could get her to open up to her, they were close once, they were still friends, she hoped she would know her enough to know she wouldn't judge her, “Alex, how long have you been having them?”

Alex looked at Kelly, “A month.”

“Do you have any idea what bought them on?”

Alex sighed, “There was a big incident downtown, agents got hurt, two were killed, I am guessing that was the catalyst.”

Kelly nodded in understanding, “That is the kind of thing that can cause PTSD, which also can come with Panic attacks. I know them only too well.”

"I remember," Alex looked to Kelly, "I helped you, but now I cant seem to help myself."

Kelly smiled, remembering how Alex had been there for her back then when her PTSD was at its worst. 

“Is there anything you can do?” Lena asked.

Kelly looked thoughtful, “There are some things we could try, with all this new tech and the lenses, I have had some very good results, we could try something like that.”

Alex looked up at Kelly, “The lenses… I am still not sure how much I trust them.”

Kelly smiled, she remembered Alex was very suspicious of them way back when they were together, “Or we could do this the old fashion way.”

“And what’s that?” Alex asked.

“Talking it over, with me,” Kelly told her.

Alex nodded, “That sounds okay, just no lenses please.”

Kelly chuckled, “No lenses I promise.”

Then Kelly stood up and walked over to her desk, “I can schedule you in for an appointment next week if that’s good for you?”

Alex and Lena stood. Alex walked over to Kelly at her desk, “I’m working all week apart from Wednesday and Saturday.”

Kelly quickly looked at her electronic tablet device, “How’s 9.30am Wednesday sound?”

“Sounds good, how long do the sessions last?” Alex asked.

“Half an hour, sometimes longer, but I find the longer the sessions, the harder it is for people to concentrate, so I prefer short sessions,” Kelly explained.

“Makes sense,” Alex replied.

“So, I’ll see you next week,” Kelly smiled and led Alex and Lena out.

Once outside in the fresh air Alex took a deep breath. 

Lena looked at her, “See that wasn't so bad.”

“I guess,” Alex wasn't totally convinced, she wasn't sure what talking with a counsellor would do, it was the reason she didn't use any in the past.

“Let's get coffee and lunch at Noonans, I’ll even treat you to some of the coffee cake you love so much,” Lena smiled and took Alex’s hand.

Alex smiled back at Lena, “I love you, do you know that?”

“I do,” Lena smiled as they began to walk to Noonans hand in hand.

It was a lovely summer day, which was definitely helping Alex’s mood.

As they walked they talked.

“Did you know there is a fair in town at the moment?” Alex suddenly said as she spotted a poster advertisement.

“Really?” Lena replied raising an eyebrow, “I don't think I have ever been to one.”

Alex stopped walking abruptly, “You have to be kidding me?”

“No,” Lena replied as she urged Alex to keep walking, “when would I?”

“I guess you have a point,” Alex replied, “it’s time to remedy that.”

“What?” Lena gave Alex a questioning smile.

“Let me take you out tonight, to the fair,” Alex said with a smile, “we can ride the big wheel, eat candy floss and if you're lucky I might even win you a cuddly toy.”

Lena couldn't see the great attraction in any of what Alex just said, apart from maybe the cuddly toy, but she wasn't about to dampen Alex’s animated mood, “Okay, but next date is my choice.”

“Great,” Alex beamed and squeezed her wife's hand, “this is going to be fun, you will see.”

“Just please, no greasy food?” Lena pleaded.

“Okay, although you will really be missing out on the corndogs."

Lena chuckled and they finally arrived outside Noonans.

“Oh look, Kara is here,” Lena smiled as she walked over to the table where Kara was sitting by the window. Alex went to get them some coffee, and a piece of that coffee cake she loved. Meanwhile Lena took a seat opposite Kara.

“How are you?” Lena smiled at her best friend, “I haven't seen you for ages.”

“Well,” Kara replied, “You have been a little preoccupied lately with my sister.”

“Ah yes, married life.” Lena sighed and looked down at her hands.

“Is everything okay?” Kara asked, she could tell Lena wasn't as enthusiastic as she usually was when it came to talking about Alex and herself.

Lena looked at her friend and smiled, “Yes! Everything is fine."

Kara was about to enquire further when her sister arrived carrying a tray of coffee cups and two large slices of coffee cake. Alex placed one of the large slices of cake in front of Kara, “I got you something, so you won't steal mine.”

Kara took it gratefully and Lena giggled, “Thank you, have I ever told you, your the best sister in the world?”

“Maybe once or twice,” Alex smiled and placed the coffee cups down, giving one to Lena first.

“Thank you love,” Lena smiled up at her gorgeous wife. 

Alex got rid of the tray and then returned and sat beside Lena.

Kara noted Alex was dressed up smart, not her usual casual leather jacket and t-shirt, “You look smart, going anywhere special?”

Lena and Alex looked to each other, Lena wasn't sure how much Alex wanted her sister to know but Alex saved her but answering Kara honestly, “We went to see Kelly Olsen about some counselling.”

“I didn't think you would need marriage counselling, you've only been married five months!”

Alex laughed, “Not that kind of counselling Kara,” then she looked more sombre, “it's for me.”

“Oh,” Kara pushed her glasses on her nose, a habit she never seemed to lose, “why?”

“I’d rather not talk about it right now,” Alex sighed and changed the subject, “are we going to order food or what?”

Kara and Lena shared a look between them and then silently agreed to leave it at that, they picked up their menus and Alex did the same. But Kara decided there and then that she needed to talk to Lena alone, she would arrange for a lunch date with her friend before they left, one day when Alex was at work.

In all the years Kara had known Alex, and that was most of her life, Alex had refused counselling, even after myriad, and even more traumatic the time she was trapped in a water tank. No one, not even Maggie could convince Alex to see someone, even though for months afterwards Alex suffered with nightmares and headaches. 

After lunch Kara and Lena made a lunch date for the coming Monday, and then Kara went on her way back to work at CatCo. Alex and Lena decided to do a little shopping before going home. And then later, Alex would take Lena to her first fairground. 

Alex stopped outside of a bookshop. She knew Lena really loved to read and had quite a big collection but it wouldn't hurt to add to it.

As they browsed the store Lena picked up a few new novels on her to read list and Alex found an helpful book on restoring classic motorbikes, they were about to go pay for their books when Lena stopped at a row of self help books.

“Honey, there might be something here that could help you,” She said pointing at the books.

Alex looked sceptical, “A book?”

“Yes a book,” Lena told her, “Just humour me.”

“Okay,” Alex replied and with Lena started to have a look and see what there was.

After having a good look they chose three different books, The Highly Sensitive Person by Elaine N Aron, "Dr. Aron offers readers self-care, helpful tips, and a boatload of validation, as well as insight," well as soon as Lena read that description she took it off the shelf herself and stuffed it in Alex’s hands, The Anxiety Toolkit by Alice Boyes, which offered more simple but effective ways to deal with it and finally, Full Catastrophe Living by Jon Kabat - Zinn. The last one would help Alex with some meditation techniques and Lena having used them herself highly recommended using meditation, so Alex agreed to give it a go. At this point she decided why not? After all if it didn't work, nothing was lost, but if it did work, everything was gained.

After the bookstore they went to a clothing store and Lena brought Alex another new suit, because in her mind, you couldn't have too many. Afterwards they called a cab and went home to have a break and a change of clothes. 

Lena noted how Alex was like a big kid at Christmas as they both got dressed in some casual clothing, Alex was excited for the funfair.

Lena loved this side of Alex and it was so nice to see her smiling again. They called a cab and waited outside.

The cab arrived swiftly, ready to take them to the funfair.

"So, you ready to have some fun?" Alex smiled.

"Lead the way," Lena smiled back at her.


	6. The Fun Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came to me after seeing the new photo of Alex aka Chyler holding a cuddly tiger behind the scenes on SG. See photo in chapter!
> 
> A bit of light fluff for you.

Lena wore a short black leather jacket, dark blue Jeans with dark blue tshirt. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore a black New York Yankees baseball cap to disguise herself as much as possible. Lena was a big name in National City and she just wanted to enjoy her evening without getting noticed. 

Alex wore a black leather biker jacket, black Jeans and a white shirt. Lena had to pry herself off Alex before they left the house because she thought Alex looked so sexy. 

Alex and Lena arrived at the fun fair at around 7pm. It was a pleasant evening, and sunset was due at around 8pm. They walked hand in hand through the crowds and into the grounds. The noise of people enjoying themselves and the smells of cotton candy invaded their senses.

"Are you hungry?" Alex asked her wife as they walked past some food trucks. Alex’s stomach grumbled at the wonderful smells.

There were all sorts, from hot dogs, burgers, and fried foods to Chinese and Mexican dishes. All being served from food trucks outside in the open. 

"I am," Lena replied, it had been a while since they last ate anything,"What would you recommend?" 

Alex looked along the row of food trucks, "if you want something more than a hot dog then Mexican is the way to go."

They decided on a couple of burritos and two coffees. Alex found them a bench to sit on as they used little wooden forks to eat their food out of cardboard containers. 

Lena looked at Alex and gave her a little smile. 

Alex smiled back, “Are you having fun yet?”

“I am, but anywhere with you is fun,” Lena replied.

Alex took the burrito into her hand and took a big bite, her face told Lena how good it was.

Lena prodded hers with her fork and then she took her first mouthful, she looked at Alex surprised, “Mmm this is good.”

“Told you,” Alex smiled.

Once they had finished they continued to look around at the different stalls and rides. 

"I am going to win you one of them later," Alex said pointing to a cuddly tiger. 

Lena just smiled, “I’ll keep you to that.”

She looked at everything they walked past with great interest. It was Lena’s first time at a fairground and she was surprised how much she was enjoying it.

Then they came across an old fashioned wooden roller coaster. Alex got all excited when she saw it.

"Come on let's do this one," she said dragging Lena along gently by her hand.

"Alex, it doesn't look very safe," Lena said stopping and staring at the large wooden construction.

"Babe, it's been here for twenty years and it's been perfectly fine," Alex smiled, “It will be fun I promise.”

"I'm still not so sure," Lena hesitated.

"Please ride it with me, then I'll ride you later," Alex said into Lena's ear. 

Lena felt tingle run all the way down her body. It still amazed her what Alex made her feel with a simple word or two. 

Lena smirked at Alex, "Okay your on." 

"Take me on this ride then and later on I'll let you know which ride was more fun," Lena winked.

"Shame we have to wait until later," Alex replied suddenly feeling a bit hot under the collar.

Alex tried to keep her composure but now all she could think about was riding Lena.

Soon enough they were on the roller coaster and Alex had one arm wrapped around her wife protectively. As expected Lena screamed as they took a dive down a steep section and Alex couldn't help laughing. Once the ride was over Alex held her wife's hand tight and they made their way to the ferris wheel. 

"Are we going on that?" Lena asked looking up at the giant wheel. 

"If you want? We would get a great view of the city at the top and it's almost time for sunset," Alex said.

"Let's do it, and we can cuddle at the top," Lena said eagerly. Really it was just a great chance to sit down and cuddle Alex for a while, and she would enjoy the romantic sunset whilst doing it.

They took their seat and just as planned when it stopped with them at the top they watched the beautiful red and orange sky whilst holding each other close.

"Thank you for bringing me here Alex, I had no idea it could be so much fun," Lena smiled.

Alex placed her fingers to Lena's face, urging her to look at her, Lena turned her face and was greeted by her wifes beautiful smile and kind eyes. The sunset caused a wonderful glow across both of their features.

"I want to kiss you," Alex said longingly looking into her green eyes. .

"So kiss me Romeo," Lena smirked.

Alex and Lena's lips met in a gentle kiss, Alex dared to let her teeth capture Lena's bottom lip, she tugged gently before slipping her tongue through parted red lips. They had their arms around each others waists in the small confines of the metal seat, holding on tight to each other as they continued to kiss passionately. 

They only ended the kiss when the wheel began to move again, finally bringing them down to ground level.

Once off they walked back past a stand selling sweet candy floss. 

“I need a sugar boost,” Alex said.

Lena looked at her wife, “Really? You just want it because it's fun and it's fluffy looking.”

“You know me too well,” Alex laughed, “It does taste good though, do you want one?”

“No thank you,” Lena replied. Alex’s obsession with sweet things was where they were both very different.

Alex brought a stick and as it happened she ended up sharing it with Lena as they walked back toward where Alex was determined to win Lena a cuddly toy.

“Here we are,” Alex said animatedly, “watch me shoot the bullseye.”

Lena watched as Alex stepped forward to the fun games stand. In front there were targets that you had to shoot, the closer to the bullseye the bigger the prize. All around the stand were various cuddly toys, and some pretty big tiger plush.

Alex paid for 3 goes and took the rifle in her hands, she held the gun steady and looked through the sights intently targeting the bullseye.

Lena watched as the first shot was fired, Alex just missed it by an inch, she heard Alex curse and then aim again, again missed by centimeters this time. Then it came to Alex’s final shot, it was the perfect aim, right in the bullseye. 

Alex did a celebratory fist pump while Lena jumped for joy.

Alex turned around to find Lena stepping up behind her, “Take your pick sweetheart,” Alex smiled.

“Well,” Lena said looking at the cuddly toys, “you promised me a tiger, but I want something I can cuddle when you're not home, that will remind me of you. Can I have a large sized one?”

“Of course you can,” Alex smiled and looked to the woman behind the fencing, “Large sized tiger please.”

The woman handed Alex the tiger, “I’ll carry her for you until we get home," Alex threw the huge cuddly toy over her shoulder.

“You are so good to me,” Lena smiled.

“By the way, those rifles need improving, I would have got that on the first attempt if it had been a glock,” Alex said slightly frowning. She knew her aim was hot, the rifles were not.

“I believe you,” Lena laughed at her wife's perfectionism, then she stifled a yawn.

Alex looked at her watch, “It’s nearly ten, you ready to head home?”

Lena nodded, “I am, this has been fun but we both have to be up early in the morning. And you promised me something earlier.”

“That I did,” Alex smirked, “And I can't wait to give it to you.”

  
  



	7. A different kind of ride. (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gives Lena that ride she promised her. Will she get 10 out of 10? 
> 
> Explicit Chapter for sexual content.
> 
> Thanks again for your kind comments, they inspire me :)

Once they got through the door of their penthouse apartment Alex took the cuddly tiger and sat it on one of the leather chairs, “There you go, a seat all to yourself,” Alex smiled, “Wait we need to give tiger a name,” she looked over at Lena who was taking off her boots, her hat and coat already discarded.

Lena looked across at her wife, “I’m calling it Alex.”

“Original,” Alex replied playfully.

Lena walked over to her and placed her hands on her wife's strong shoulders and pulled her close, “So… when you're not here, I can cuddle up to...Alex, that way, we will never be apart.”

“You sap,” Alex said before placing a kiss on her lover's nose, “Love you for it though.”

“Love you too,” Lena smiled before their lips met in a slow tender kiss.

“Nightcap?” Lena asked.

“Good idea,” Alex replied.

Alex took off her leather jacket and her boots whilst Lena prepared them both a drink. They were both back at work in the morning and so it was time to relax. Alex went to the bathroom to run them a bubble bath. Soon they were both in the tub, Lena relaxing back into Alex’s loving arms.

Alex took the Chanel Coco Mademoiselle Foaming Shower Gel that Lena favoured and poured some into her hand, it smelt of sweet patchouli. 

“Sit forward babe, “ Alex told the brunette.

Lena lent forward and couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips when Alex began to massage the soapy gel into her shoulders and back.

Alex smirked to herself as her wife was getting more and more turned on by her touch.

“Mmm,” Alex breathed to her wife's slender neck, “you smell gorgeous.”

Lena felt the familiar tingle of her arousal down below and the goosebumps erupt on her skin.

Alex moved her hands around to Lena’s front, caressing touches drove Lena to distraction.

“I love how your breasts feel under my hands, so soft,” Alex said as she massaged the gel into two perfectly formed mounds. 

“Alex,” Lena softly moaned her lovers name and closed her eyes. Then she felt Alex’s fingers slip across her nipples, circling them teasingly, “Alex…”

Alex placed soft kisses to Lena’s neck while she teased Lena’s nipples until they were hard beneath her fingers, “You're so beautiful,” she breathed to Lena’s ear.

Lena’s head went back, she was leaning into Alex now as Alex continued her ministrations to her breasts, working her up slowly.

Alex kissed her lover's neck, behind her ears, whilst moving her hands down Lena’s voluptuous body, “I want you,” Alex breathed as she began to use the gel between Lena’s now parted legs.

“So take me,” Lena sighed happily, “you did promise me earlier.”

“Oh I intend too,” Alex said as she took Lena’s right earlobe between her lips and sucked.

“Alex,” Lena gasped, she was being worked up into a frenzy now.

Alex’s fingers parted Lena’s folds and slipped inside, “You feel so good baby.”

Lena clamped her eyes shut as Alex entered her with two fingers. But it was just a tease from Alex, a taster of what was to come later. Lena moaned when Alex removed her fingers, “Fuck Alex, I need you.”

“Patience darling,” Alex replied, “You need to turn around and do me now.”

Lena had only one image in her head at that moment, but she knew Alex meant something entirely different. She reached out and grabbed Alex’s favourite shower gel, Sauvage Shower Gel by Dior. Then she turned around in the tub and smiled at her lover, “I missed your face.”

Alex laughed a little, “You see it every day.”

“I know,” Lena said as she took the shower gel in her hands, placed the bottle down and lent in to massage the gentle fragrance into Alex’s shoulders, “you are so gorgeous and I am so lucky.”

Alex closed her eyes as Lena’s hands gently massaged the gel into her shoulders, and then her strong arms. Then she felt those same feminine fingers on her chest. Alex let out a happy sigh and watched as her beautiful wife gave her breasts all her attention. Then Lena’s hands travelled downwards cleaning every inch of Alex that she could get too.

Afterwards Alex and Lena got out of the tub, dried off and then went to bed to finish what they had started.

Alex walked over to the dresser and took out a strap, “Is this one okay?” Alex asked winking at Lena who was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting eagerly.

Lena smirked at Alex, “Hurry, I want to suck you off.”

Alex moaned at that, “Are you trying to kill me?”

Lena just smiled satisfied that her teasing had the right reaction. 

Alex put on the strap and stepped up to where Lena was sitting on the edge of the bed completely naked. Lena wrapped her hands around it, “Good choice,” she smirked before licking the tip and looking up at Alex. Then her hands moved around and cupped Alex’s buttocks as she took the appendage into her mouth.

“Lena…” Alex moaned at the sight before her and grabbed her wife's head. Lena continued to wet it with her mouth until she was satisfied. Then she moved back onto the bed and spread her legs, “Fuck me,” she demanded. 

Alex could see the desire in Lena’s eyes, “You drive me crazy do you know that?” 

Lena smirked as Alex moved onto the bed and placed herself over her.

Alex placed the tip of the strap at Lena’s entrance, then she lent forward and kissed Lena’s lips, “I love you,” she told her as the first few inches of silicone slipped easily inside of her lover.

“More,” Lena moaned at the delicious intrusion, she wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders and pulled her closer.

Alex pushed the rest in, until she was seven inches deep within Lena’s core.

“Fuck!” Lena moaned out and closed her eyes. The feeling of being filled so deeply made her throw her head back on the pillow.

Alex began to pump in and out of her lover, making Lena moan out her name at every hard thrust. 

“Alex, Alex,Alex…”

Alex felt the short nails drag down her back, “Fuck, Lena.”

Lena bit her lip, her eyes closed tight, “Fuck me harder, faster,” she demanded.

Alex did as she asked, pumping into her so hard and fast that the sweat gathered on her brow, “Come for me baby,” Alex told her.

“Mmm,” Lena moaned, “I need more.”

Alex slipped a hand down between them and stroked Lena’s clit as she continued to fuck her hard and fast.

“God yes,” Lena cried out, her impending climax so close now, “Yes Alex..”

Alex gave her a few more hard thrusts. Lena started to white out, then she felt her walls contract and her body convulse in the most pleasurable feeling imaginable as Alex continued to draw it out of her with slower more gentle thrusts.

Once Lena completely relaxed back into the bed Alex kissed Lena’s forehead, then Alex withdrew and went to the bathroom to clean up.

When she returned Lena was laying back, her eyes closed, a smile on her face. Alex got into bed beside her.

Lena turned over to face Alex, “I want to taste you,” she told her.

Alex moaned as Lena made her way downwards. Lena teased her slowly, she lapped and sucked with Alex’s insistent hands on her head. Alex came quickly, her eyes clamped shut as she saw stars. 

Lena moved up the bed and lay in her lovers warm arms, "I love you Alex," she said softly.

"I love you too," Alex replied sleepily, "so how did I do?"

"Uh?"

"Which ride was better?" Alex asked remembering what Lena had said earlier about comparing the fairground ride to Alex's love making skills.

"Ten out of ten," Lena smiled, "nothing could compete with you."

Alex smiled, content that she was enough for her lover.

They fell to sleep like that, both feeling loved and totally relaxed from their love making.

  
  
  
  



	8. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to her first Therapy session.  
> Alex and Lena talk.

It was the morning of Alex’s first appointment with therapist Dr Kelly Olsen. She sat nervously twiddling her fingers on a seat in the waiting room at Obsidian North. She looked up when she heard the familiar cheery sound of Kelly’s voice.

“Alex hi,” Kelly smiled and Alex stood to greet her ex.

“Hi,” Alex replied.

Kelly could tell that Alex didn't look comfortable, “Hey are you sure you're ready to talk? We can reschedule.”

“Lena would kill me,” Alex replied with a small smile, “Let get this over with.”

“Okay, if you're sure, follow me.”

Alex followed Kelly into her office. Kelly pointed to a seat and Alex took it.

“So,” Kelly began, “how have you been since I last saw you?”

“Not too bad actually,” Alex looked thoughtful, “I mean, Lena has been great, she is so understanding,” Alex smiled, “I guess that helps.”

“That is definitely a big positive,” Kelly told her, “to have the ones you love and are close to at times like this makes the world of difference.”

“Yeah,” Alex looked at Kelly then, “I admit I struggle to open up though, even with Lena.”

“Mm, that’s completely normal, lots of people find it difficult to open up,” Kelly reassured Alex, “anyway, lets begin.”

Alex let out a breath and pulled at her leather jacket, “Okay.”

Kelly had a list of questions to ask Alex, she looked to her notebook and began.

“First of all, relax, this won't be too in depth for our first session,” Kelly told Alex.

Alex was a little relieved to hear that, “Good.”

“So, anymore nightmares?”

“Not that I recall,” Alex replied.

“And panic attacks?”

“None since that night”

“How is your relationship with Lena?” 

That question came as a surprise to Alex, but she answered it anyway, “It’s good. We Are still getting used to living with each other but I presume that is normal.”

“It is,” Kelly replied, “most couples can take up to five years to feel completely comfortable in their relationship, it’s the natural order. The more you spend time with someone, the easier it gets.”

Alex nodded and waited for Kelly to continue.

“How is your love life?” Kelly then asked.

Alex looked at Kelly curiously, “Why do you need to know that?”

“It gives me an idea of where your head's at, often when things are difficult being romantically involved becomes a problem.”

“We are fine,” Alex paused, “at least we are now.”

“So you weren't?” Kelly asked,

“Two weeks after the agents died, I couldn't be intimate with my wife,” Alex admitted, she felt warm all of a sudden, embarrassment colouring her cheeks.

“And your alright now?”

“Yes.”

“Lena mentioned to me you were doubting having children now, can we talk about this?” Kelly questioned.

Alex nodded, “That is why I am here.”

“Okay, so do you still want a family?”

Alex softly smiled, “I want a family with Lena more than anything.”

“So why are you having doubts?”

Alex’s brow creased in concentration, “The world as it is today, it's dangerous, my job is dangerous, Lena is under protection most of the time because she is a Luthor. Is it fair to bring a child or children into that?”

Kelly softly smiled, “Alex, that is the reason for someone like you to bring a child into this world. Don't you see? With you and Lena as parents, they could do great things, make this world a better place.”

“I love your optimism,” Alex gave Kelly a small smile.

“You know I’m right,” Kelly paused, “but seriously, what you need to focus on is the positives.”

“What like?”

“Well for a start, how happy a child would make you both.”

Alex sighed, “It doesn't take away that nagging doubt in my head, what if…” 

Alex stopped talking and put her head in her hands.

Kelly stood up and put her hand on Alex’s shoulder, “Hey, you just need to start looking at the good what ifs, and stop dwelling on the worst case scenarios.”

Alex looked up at Kelly, “Your right, I know you are. It’s just hard right now.”

“Give yourself time, there is no need to rush into anything, you will know when the time is right,” Kelly told her and sat back down. She picked up her notepad and made some notes.

Alex ran a hand through her short hair and looked to Kelly, “Do you really think I am capable of bringing up a child?”

Kelly was a little surprised by the question, “Alex of course you are. You are so loving, look how you took care of Kara all those years, you are going to make a wonderful parent.”

Alex looked to Kelly, “Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that.”

“You don't have to thank me for telling the truth,” Kelly replied, “Anyway, I have one final question for you today then you can go, you will be glad to know.”

Alex smiled, “No offence but you are correct.”

“None taken, so… I want you to list for me five positive things in your life right now.”

Alex answered immediately, “Lena, my job, Kara, my vintage motorbike and were planning a holiday to Japan.”

“Great,” Kelly smiled, “So, you have your wife and a great carer, a great sister, that I can attest to and some wonderful things to look forward to.”

“Yeah,” Alex looked thoughtful, “Why am I here again, my life sounds great.”

Kelly chuckled at that, “Because your human and you needed help.”

“Well I think it's working because I am feeling much better,” Alex smiled at her.

That evening Alex prepared a meal, set the table with candles and a bottle of wine. Then she went to get changed. Lena had called an hour earlier and said she was running a little late so Alex took her time getting ready. 

Alex looked through her wardrobe and picked out a black shirt, blue tie and a pair of black trousers. Then she went for a quick shower before changing into them. She put on her favourite cologne and swept her hair back, after checking her appearance in the long bedroom mirror Alex was satisfied. She hoped Lena would be too.

Lena walked into their apartment to the wonderful smell of Alex’s cooking. Since they got married Alex had taken a keen interest on learning to be better in the kitchen, her breakfast was to die for, she was now mastering the art of dinner. Lena was a pretty good cook too, and so they shared the responsibility. When they were too busy they used the take out menus.

Lena joined Alex in the kitchen, wrapping her arms around her wife from behind, she smiled into her neck and gave a little peck. Alex smiled at the contact on her skin, she put down the utensils she was holding and turned around.

Alex kissed her wife’s lips and then smiled at her, “I missed you today.”

Lena gave Alex a kiss to her cheek, “I missed you too, so how was your meeting with Kelly?”

“It was okay, I’ll tell you over dinner, so go freshen up and I will serve up,” Alex smiled.

Lena gave a little tug to Alex’s blue tie before wandering off to the bathroom, “You look gorgeous by the way,” she said over her shoulder as she walked off.

Over dinner they sat and talked about each other's day. Lena had been busy at L-Corp whilst Alex had her morning appointment with Kelly and then spent the remainder of her day working on her motorbike. While working on the vintage motorcycle Alex had time to think. After her morning session with Kelly, Alex had realised what she really wanted and she wasn't going to be afraid anymore. 

“So, your therapy session,” Lena enquired as she raised her wine glass to her lips.

Alex looked to Lena across the dining table, “It helped. It made me realise a few things.”

“Go on…” Lena encouraged her.

“Well first of all, I am madly in love with you,” Alex smiled.

Lena smiled back at her wife, “And I am with you.”

“And I really want you to have our children,” Alex told her, “As soon as possible.”

Lena looked surprised and put down her glass, “Like, now?”

“Whenever you're ready,” Alex smiled, “Kelly made me realise one thing and that was that I was looking at the worst case scenario. When I should have been looking at the positives. And we can give our children so much, they could grow up to be someone remarkable.”

“Alex, I don't know what to say…” Lena replied surprised that her wife wanted to start a family so quickly.

“It’s up to you babe, I’m not going to rush you,” Alex quickly told her.

“Oh I know,” Lena replied, “let me think about it?”

“Of course,” Alex smiled softly.

“I would like to take you to Japan first, before I get pregnant,” Lena then said deep in thought.

“Maybe we could book it soon then?” Alex asked.

“Autumn would be lovely,” Lena replied, “can you get time off?”

“Autumn sounds great,” Alex replied, “then when we get back we can start trying for a baby.”

Lena smiled, “It’s so nice to hear you so keen, I was worried for a moment.”

Alex finished her food and looked to Lena’s empty plate, “Dessert?”

“Yes please.”

Alex got up, took their empty plates and replaced them with two bowls of fruit, “Time to start eating better, after all we want our baby to be healthy and strong.”

“In mind and body,” Lena smiled taking a piece of fruit.

  
  
  



	9. Japan (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time as come for their perfect holiday to Japan.
> 
> Thanks for all your nice feedback on this story. This is really is very special to me and I really appreciate it
> 
> Mature Adult Themes Ahead for Sexual Content.  
> (It's not all that though, so you can skip through it and still enjoy the non sex if you prefer)

Alex had a few more weeks of therapy sessions with Kelly. The nightmares stopped and so did the panic attacks. Life went on as normal for the couple and they decided that Christmas time would be a good time to try for a baby. They would both have suitable time off work to spend more time under the sheets.

  
  


**Fast forward 2 Months Later. (Fall/Autumn)**

Alex and Lena boarded their flight to Tokyo. Lena had arranged for two first class seats so they would spend the flight in some luxury. That luxury included champagne and strawberries for two.

Alex opened the bottle of champagne and poured it into two flutes. She handed one to her wife, then sat back beside her, turned and smiled, “To our first real vacation.”

Lena turned and clinked her glass with Alex’s, “I guess it’s true, we can't really count the honeymoon as a vacation.”

“Especially as it was cut short,” Alex replied, “why does work always get in the way of our fun?”

Lena took a sip of her champagne, “Mmm this is good.”

Alex did the same and then picked up a strawberry and reached out to her wife, “Take a bite.”

Lena did as requested and then downed it with some champagne, then reached out to Alex to take the other half of the strawberry.

Alex took the strawberry from Lena’s hands with her mouth, their eyes on each other the whole time, then Alex swallowed it and washed it down with some of the bubbly liquid.

Feeding each other had become a kind of foreplay. Usually it would be sharing fruit in bed, in all manner of ways. 

Then they placed their glasses down and started to kiss. Their kisses tasted of Champagne and Strawberries.

“Mmm,” Alex grinned as she pulled away, “Delicious.”

“If it was so delicious why did you stop?” Lena asked with a sexy smile.

“Good point,” Alex told her as their lips met again, much hungrier this time and filled with passion.

Lena was wishing they would have taken her private jet, so they could take this even further.

  
  


**Tokyo Airport**

A luxury car greeted them and whisked them off to their hotel in the city. After unpacking they went for a meal in the hotel restaurant before going to bed. Jetlag was punishing them and they needed to rest.

The following day they took to the city. Alex was enjoying seeing all the Manga and the arcade games and Lena saw yet another side to her wife, a playful fun one that she found very adorable. And Lena got herself some dresses and some tops that she liked. She got Kara some Japanese perfume that she just knew she was going to love. They returned to their hotel late afternoon with many shopping bags and tired feet. Before going out for the evening they took a few hours to relax on the luxurious bed.

Alex lay back on the bed in their clothes, she was wearing a white shirt, a blue tie, black trousers, only the shoes had been removed. Lena was taking off her blouse and stripping down to her underwear. Alex’s eyes were roaming up and down Lena’s body, and Alex’s hands planned to do the same once she joined her on the bed.

“Babe, you're killing me,” Alex said sitting up more alert as Lena slowly removed her bra.

Then Lena removed her black lace panties and threw them at Alex who caught them with ease, “Yes you're definitely trying to finish me off.”

Lena smirked at her lover, “I was hoping you would be the one finishing me off.”

“Come here and I will,” Alex smirked back at her.

Lena giggled and walked over to the suitcase, she pulled out Alex’s strap on and turned around, “With this,” she said looking Alex directly in the eyes.

Alex shot up off the bed and took it from her hands, “Give me two secs, I’ll be right back.”

When Alex returned from the bathroom Lena was waiting for her, naked on the bed with her legs spread, slowly moving a finger up and down her already wet slit.

Alex gulped at the sight before her and she watched with desire as Lena continued to play with herself. 

“Fuck your so hot babe,” Alex moaned as she stood at the end of the bed enjoying the show.

“I’m just getting myself ready for you,” Lena breathed as she inserted two fingers into herself.

Alex couldn't wait anymore, she made sure the strap was secure enough under her trousers and joined Lena on the bed.

Lena lent towards her and placed a hand to Alex’s chest, she pulled at the tie Alex was wearing, “Fuck me wearing this,” she breathed to Alex’s lips as she grabbed Alex's crotch. Alex groaned in pleasure.

Then Alex manoeuvred above her wife and pushed her back on the bed, “You want me like this, then that is what you are going to get,” she smirked down at her.

Lena looked at Alex with so much need and want in her eyes, “Fuck me Alex,” she said causing Alex to groan again.

Alex pushed Lena’s legs apart and slotted between them, then touched Lena’s pussy with two fingers, spreading it open and pushing deep inside, “Your so wet already.”

She enjoyed the feeling of Lena's warm wet pussy around her digits, "You feel so good."

Lena closed her eyes for a moment as Alex thrust those two beautiful and talented fingers inside her, “Alex, yes, more.”

Alex began a steady rhythm fucking her with two fingers, thrusting in deep against Lena’s walls and pulling back out, over and over until Lena was on the verge of cumming. All Lena needed was some pressure to her clit and it would be all over. Then Alex pulled out abruptly. Alex wanted this to last and for Lena to get as much pleasure out of it as possible.

"Alex?" Lena moaned at the loss.

Alex sat up on her knees and told her wife, “Sit up babe.”

Lena wasn't sure what was going through Alex’s mind but as soon as she sat up she knew.

Alex was kneeling before her unzipping her pants and pulling out her cock, “Now suck me off.”

Lena felt her whole body heat up at Alex’s sexy voice and dark eyes as they gazed at her, then she took Alex’s cock in her hands and stroked it up and down, Alex groaned as she watched her, Lena’s fingers delicately stroking it up and down the length of it.

For Alex the visual was highly stimulating. 

Then Alex rested back on the bed and Lena bent down over her, “Fuck me,” Alex told her and grabbed her head. Lena slipped her fingers into the opening of Alex’s trousers and moved them under the leather harness, she found Alex was so wet already, she slipped two fingers into Alex’s wet slick folds and began to gently stroke her hard clit.

Lena moaned, desire overriding any thoughts that were in her head at the warmth around her fingers, Alex’s warmth and then she took Alex’s cock into her mouth slowly at first, and when Alex’s hands got more insistent in her hair pushing her down, she took it fully, bobbing up and down on Alex hard 7 inches of silicone while she fucked Alex with steady fingers. 

“Lena, fuck yes,” Alex moaned as she got closer to her climax, she continued to watch as Lena sucked her off while thrusting two fingers. 

Alex gripped Lena’s head when she came, it was hard and fast, the visual had been too much and it made Alex cum a lot quicker than she usually would. She panted as she lay back on the bed.

Lena slowly removed her fingers once Alex’s inner muscles stopped contracting against them, and she moved up the bed and smiled down at her lover, “Do you want to taste?”

Lena placed her two fingers to Alex’s lips, Alex sucked them and her desire spiked again as she tasted herself on Lena’s gentle fingers. 

Alex then pushed Lena over onto her back and spread her legs wide. Alex pulled down her own trousers quickly over her ass, then lay on top of her wife.

“You're so sexy,” Alex breathed as she pushed her cock right into Lena’s now dripping wet pussy.

Lena gasped and wrapped her legs around Alex’s waist, drawing her in as Alex began to steadily pump in and out of her. Alex tucked her tie into her shirt so it wouldn't flop in Lena’s face. Lena was so turned on by Alex above her in a white shirt and tie fucking her and It felt just so wonderful being filled by Alex.

Lena couldn't help but think of the day when they would make a baby like this, it made her heart swell as Alex moved in and out of her deliciously reaching every part deep inside her that made her feel alive.

“Alex,” Lena softly moaned as her emotions overwhelmed her, “I love you.”

Alex stroked Lena’s hair with one hand while she fucked her wife, her other hand bracing herself above her, “I love you too honey.”

Alex leaned down and brought her lips to Lena’s, they kissed passionately as Alex continued to make her see stars.

Lena closed her eyes as she got closer to her climax, “I’m so close, so close.”

She grabbed onto Alex tighter and Alex started to thrust harder and faster.

Alex slowed for a moment, looked down and watched as her cock moved in and out of Lena and she felt a surge of desire in her own clit again. The sight just made Alex’s fuck her even harder and that was all it took for Lena to to begin to pulsate against her cock, her walls contracting and squeezing Alex deep within her and her wetness was now so slick around it as she had an orgasm, it was intense as it washed over her, taking her breath away.

Alex fucked her through it until Lena completely relaxed beneath her and then she rested on her for a moment as they both gathered their breath.

Eventually, Lena wrapped her hands in Alex’s short hair and pulled her close, “Kiss me,” she breathed.

Alex obliged, kissing her gently and more slowly now, showing Lena just how much she loved her.

They broke out of the kiss and just gazed into each others eyes, overwhelmed with their love for each other.

“You are everything to me Lena,” Alex quietly said, gently running her hand down Lena's face.

Lena’s hands were still in Alex’s hair, enjoying the feel of it beneath her fingers, “As you are to me, my love.”

They kissed again, softly.

Once they got the will to move they both took a shower, together of course and then got dressed for their night on the town.

Lena wore a beautiful black evening dress that showed off her perfect cleavage for Alex to admire, and Alex wore a blue suit, with a light blue shirt. Alex’s hair was slicked back, and Lena’s was tied up neatly with some loose strands dangling down at the side of her face. Alex thought she looked adorable and sexy at the same time.

The first place they visited was a high end Sushi restaurant for dinner. Lena had booked it weeks in advance because it was that popular and that exclusive.

The smell of the food being cooked as they walked inside was amazing, they both couldn't wait to get started.

As they sat and ate delicious freshly prepared Sushi in the dimly lit restaurant they talked about all kinds of things, but mostly about what they had seen so far on their day out in Tokyo.

**Uguisumaru Toy**

“Kara is going to love what you got for her,” Lena smiled as she delicately chewed on a piece of Sushi.

“Yeah, she always wanted one of those toys, not easily available anywhere else, I was amazed when I found one,” Alex said as she sipped some Sake.

“What's it called again?” Lena smiled, because she loved the way Alex spoke Japanese.

“Uguisumaru, it's basically Kawaii, which means cute I believe,” Alex smiled.

“So very much Kara,” Lena giggled and sipped some Sake of her own.

“We should get some things for our baby while we are here,” Alex then said,she loved Japanese things and the toys were just so cute and irresistible. 

Lena looked to Alex and again her heart was full of love.

“That is such a great idea. We could prepare a room when we get back and start on filling it with cuddly toys and…. Kawaii.”

Alex smiled, “I can't believe we are finally going to do this, to have a baby, our baby, made by both of us.”

“I know, it's so exciting,” Lena smiled, “And if all goes well, I may even let you get me pregnant a second time.”

Alex looked at Lena, “Really?”

Lena nodded, “It would be nice if we had two, so they can grow up together.”

“True,” Alex replied. Alex had never considered having more than one child before, but the thought of it now made her so excited for it, “God I love you.”

The couple finished their meal and made their way to the next place on their list, a well known Sake bar with amazing views of the city. They got a cab to Nihonbashi, the heart of old Edo. A more traditional part of Tokyo but still with its high rises and this was one of them. The Oriental Lounge on the 38th floor of the Mandarin Oriental hotel. 

When they arrived they were guided to the side with the best views, they sat by the windows and they could see out across the of Akihabara, Asakusa and the rest of the old shitamachi.

Dim lights and candles set the mood and there was live music playing.

The waiter brought over their drinks, they had both gone for Japanese Whiskey this time. 

“This is stunning,” Alex said as she looked out at the view.

“It is,” Lena said looking at Alex, “but not as impressive as you.”

Alex smiled at her as she sipped her drink. And Alex was so glad they had made love before they left the hotel because the sexual tension was already building up between them again.

Flirty looks were exchanged and little touches under the table, they simply could not keep their hands off each other but alas in this trendy bar they had too.

They finished their evening there in the bar, and after more than enough Whiskey and Sake they decided to call it a night. They had a long day ahead tomorrow with the next part of their stay in the old city of Kyoto, where they would visit temples, see Geisha live, and Alex in particular wanted to seek out the local sword smiths and take a look at some traditional Samurai Swords. 

When they got back to the hotel they went straight to bed and cuddled up excited for the next part of their holiday.

  
  



	10. Making babies (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very special day in Kyoto followed by a very special night.
> 
> Explicit Chapter for Sexual content.
> 
> Thanks for all your comments :)

Alex and Lena arrived at their private Ryokan in Kyoto. A traditional Japanese house for them only. It was in a beautiful scenic location surrounded by trees with a small lake and zen garden. Inside there was a bedroom, with a futon. There was a kitchen, bathroom, but also a traditional Japanese Onsen, a spa bath. Outside there was a place where you could sit with a table and look out at the beautiful scenery. After unpacking their suitcases they took a look around the place hand in hand, starting with the beautiful lush green gardens. 

“This is like heaven,” Alex said as she breathed in the fresh air, “And it smells amazing.”

They walked along a path to the zen garden and Alex sat down on a bench, Lena sniffed at some flowers in a bush before joining her.

“This really is magical,” Lena smiled and grabbed Alex’s hand, “Aren't you glad I suggested our own private Ryokan?”

“Very glad,” Alex smiled and leaned closer to Lena for a kiss.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, then they pulled away and stood, ready to carry on their walk around the small lake before heading back inside.

They had a bit of lunch and some traditional Japanese tea before heading to the Onsen, the spa bath in their lodgings. It was a square bath set into the floor. It was filled with steaming warm water. They both got in completely naked and lay back against the side at opposite ends.

Alex sighed and closed her eyes at the wonderful feeling of the hot water soothing her aching muscles, “So good.”

Lena closed her eyes and smiled, “Perfect.”

Half an hour later, very relaxed from their bath they got out, got dried and dressed for the evening at their Ryokan.

It was close to sunset so they took some ready prepared food from the fridge and sat outside to eat. It was a lovely warm evening and they had a great view of the sun setting over the mountains in the distance.

“So, plans for tomorrow?” Alex said as she picked up her chopsticks, ready to tuck into the large plate of sushi.

“Well, I thought we could visit a temple or two, and go and see the swordsmith you mentioned,” Lena replied as she nibbled on some tuna sushi.

Alex’s eyes lit up at that, “Yes! I can't wait. Do you know how long I have wanted my own Japanese sword?”

“Let me guess, since you were a teenager?” Lena smiled.

“I used to love those cheesy ninja movies, Kara hated them, but I always insisted she watch them with me, if she wanted me to watch her animated kids films,” Alex told her.

“So is that where you learnt how to fight?” Lena asked half serious, half in jest.

“Maybe I got a few moves from those movies,” Alex gave her a wry smile, “I was also quite fond of the Japanese women in them too.”

“Really?” Lena raised her eyebrow at Alex, “Should I be worried?”

Alex laughed, “No! I’m just saying, Japanese women are very beautiful, you must have noticed.”

“Oh I have,” Lena smiled, “But you are far more my type.”

“I’m glad to hear it, us being married and all,” Alex winked at her.

After dinner they retreated to the bedroom exhausted from the day of travelling by train to Kyoto and then settling in.

After a wash they both got into the comfy futon in their shorts and t-shirts. It was too warm for much else.

Alex cuddled Lena from behind and nuzzled her nose into the back of Lena’s neck, “You smell of Cherry Blossom soap, it's very nice.”

Lena smiled and placed her hand on Alex's that was on her stomach, “And you smell of Armani Code.”

Alex chuckled, “You did buy me that huge gift set for Christmas, I am still using it up.”

“Then I shall have to buy you another one, because I love the smell of you,” Lena replied sleepily.

“You know if we had the kit, we could make a baby here,” Alex whispered to Lena’s ear.

“If only,” Lena sighed, “it would have been nice to tell our future son or daughter the story of where they were conceived.”

“It’s still possible, have you forgotten we have a Super in the family, she could fly it over in minutes,” Alex breathed to Lena’s ear.

Lena turned around in bed and faced Alex, “Are you serious?”

Alex looked at Lena and stroked her hair, she gently smiled at her lover, “I am.”

Lena then started to smile, “Okay let's do it, tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow evening it is,” Alex smiled and kissed Lena on the nose, “I’ll send Kara a message in the morning.”

Lena wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist and snuggled into her, “Were really going to do this. We're going to make a baby.”

Alex stroked Lena’s hair, “We are and I can't wait. But you know it might not take the first attempt, so we need to have a few tries.”

“Oh what a hardship,” Lena joked.

“So, we have a busy day…. And night ahead, we should get some sleep,” Alex said moving onto her side.

“True,” Lena turned around again and let Alex cuddle into her back and be the big spoon, “I love you Alex.”

“I love you too babe,” Alex said and closed her sleepy eyes.

The next morning they made a quick breakfast and then got a cab to the first place on their list. One of the many Japanese Temples, Kinkaku-ji Temple. They walked around and took photographs of the awesome site as it reflected on the surrounding lake, it is also known as The Golden Temple. Then afterwards they made their way into central Kyoto to see Fushimi-Inari-Taisha Shrine, the most important shrine in the entire city. Alex and Lena took a moment to sit and be quiet, to contemplate. 

Afterwards Alex sent a text to Kara.

Alex: Hey Kara, could you do us a really big favour?

Kara: Hey guys, how’s Japan? And that depends!

Alex: Could you take the container from the lab, you know which one, and fly it over to us?

Kara: What? Why?

Alex: We wanna make our baby in Japan. 

Kara: 

Alex: Kara?

Kara: OMG!! 

Alex :) :) :)

Kara: Send me your location and time you want me to be there. I cant believe I am going to be an aunt!

Alex: Hey it's got to take first!

Kara: It will. You are both going to be great parents!!

Alex: Okay I gotta go, were going to get me a sword. I’ll send you details when we get back to our Ryokan.

Kara: Exciting!!

Alex: Yeah I have always wanted a sword.

Kara: Not that! The baby!

Alex: Lena isn't pregnant yet, there is a certain thing we need to do first.

Kara: TMI Alex!!

Alex: lol See you later, love you.

Kara: Love you guys too.

“Is she okay to bring it?” Lena asked as they sat on a bench watching Japanese life go by.

“Yep,” Alex smiled, “Tonight is the night.”

Lena took Alex’s hand, “But first. Lets go get you your dream weapon.”

They arrived at the swordsmith's mid afternoon, he was busy making a sword when they arrived but happy for them both to watch, especially as Alex was so enthusiastic. 

The Japanese sword goes far beyond that of mere weapons, attracting people with their beauty as works of art and with their history that has been passed down through generations, Alex is one of these people. She loved the Katana for their beauty and craftsmanship as much as anything else.

After watching the master swordsmith at work Alex and Lena were guided to the store, where you could buy a piece for yourself and have it imported over.

Alex looked at the various swords, all different in their designs, all different colours. Alex finally found one that she felt was perfect for her, it was blue, gold and black.

“I like this one,” Alex said, taking the sword in her hands.

“It’s beautiful,” Lena said, taking a closer look, “they all are.”

“It’s an art form,” Alex then said, “It’s perfect for displaying.”

Lena looked to the man who was patiently waiting to serve them, “We’ll take this one.”

“Very good choice,” he smiled, “I’ll take your details, then we can get it shipped right away.”

Alex gave the man their address back home in the states and then they headed out to find somewhere to eat and get something to drink.

They found a noodle bar down a small alley where they enjoyed some very authentic food and coffees before heading back to their Ryokan. 

When they got back Alex sent a quick text to Kara to say they were ready for her and for their *baby making kit*.

Minutes later Supergirl was standing outside their door, Lena let her in with a smile, “Thank you for this Kara, you don't know how grateful we are.”

Kara smiled and handed the tub of ice cold liquid to Alex, she took it and immediately put it into the fridge, “Thanks Kara. You can go now,” Alex told her, eager to get on with it.

“Alex!” Lena admonished her wife, “At least offer Kara a drink of tea.”

“No, your okay guys, I have plans this evening with Netflix and pizzas,” Kara smiled, “So, anyway, have fun!”

And just like that Kara was gone in a whoosh.

Alex was wearing a black suit, a red shirt and a black tie. Lena was wearing a red dress that showed off plenty of cleavage and plenty of leg. Alex was already turned on just looking at her wife. They had a meal with candles set up to set a romantic evening in motion. They had hired a lady to come and cook for them, once she left that was when Alex had called Kara.

So now they were sitting eating dinner and lusting over one another across the table. All thoughts on the night ahead and what they were about to do. 

They sipped a little Saki after the meal before heading to the bedroom for a night of pleasure.

Alex and Lena stood before the bed, “I’ll go get ready,” Alex said before giving her wife a soft kiss on the lips.

Lena nodded and waited as Alex went to the fridge. She returned with a nice looking bulge in her pants.

Alex stepped up to Lena and her wife grabbed her crotch and smirked, “You are pleased to see me.”

Alex smirked back at her and pushed her towards the bed until Lena’s legs came into contact with it and she fell backwards.

“Alex!” Lena squealed. 

Alex lent down between her lovers legs and pushed Lena's red dress up. 

“You're so sexy,” Alex said as she pulled down Lena’s black lace panties in one very swift movement.

“Oh God,” Lena lay back against the pillows and looked down at the sight of Alex between her legs. Then she grabbed Alex’s short red hair when she felt her mouth on her. 

Alex slipped her tongue between Lena’s folds and ran it up and down, then Lena moaned out Alex’s name as she felt that hot skillful tongue inside her.

“So good Alex, oh yes…more...”

Alex prodded and licked, then sucked Lena’s hard bud between her lips, she took a breath and looked up at Lena writhing, her head back, “I love you,” Alex breathed to Lena’s molten core, “So much baby,” Alex sucked at her clit.

“Alex, Oh God,” Lena cried out as Alex then entered her with two strong fingers, she pumped them in and out, stretching her lover, making sure she was ready for her cock but careful not to make her cum.

“Mmm, I think your ready babe,” Alex withdrew her fingers, Lena was so wet now, so turned on and so close to cumming.

“Alex,” Lena’s eyes were darker, full of want and desire.

Alex stood up and took off her trousers, and then her shirt and tie, then she held out her hand to help Lena up off the bed so she could help her off with her dress.

Standing there before each other Alex slipped Lena’s dress off her shoulders and then undid her bra, everything fell to the floor and Alex manoeuvred them both back over to the bed.

“Lie down hun’ and spread your legs,” Alex told her with a husky voice and deep desire in her eyes.

Lena did as she was told, her pussy getting wetter by the second with every little thing Alex said or did. Then she waited and watched as Alex took the cock from her boxer shorts, it was full of their genetic mixture, sperm created from Alex’s cells, ready to impregnate Lena.

Alex had to pump it up so it was nice and hard, and when they were ready Alex had to press one of the balls and it would shoot the cool white liquid into Lena.

Alex moved in between Lena’s legs, pushing them apart, then she pushed the tip of her cock into Lena’s wet folds. 

Lena’s eyes met Alex’s, then Alex lowered herself as she entered Lena fully.

And Lena felt the wonderful feeling of being filled and then slowly Alex thrust into her.

“Alex, so good honey, so good” Lena softly moaned.

Alex kissed her and looked to her eyes, “I love you baby.”

“I love you,” Lena moaned as Alex began to thrust deeper and harder.

Alex continued to thrust and run her fingers through Lena’s hair. Then Alex moved her hand down to Lena’s breasts, tweaking each nipple, making Lena moan even more.

“I’m so close,” Lena moaned. She was close before, they both knew it wasn't going to take much more to send Lena into her climax.

“Cum for me baby,” Alex urged her on as she held her hips and thrust in deeper.

Alex could feel the resistance around her cock as Lena started to reach her climax, “I’m cumming Alex, oh god yes.”

She reached down and squeezed her ball as she kept thrusting into Lena, the liquid filled Lena and she relaxed back onto the pillows breathless with her eyes closed as she shuddered beneath Alex's warmth. 

Alex gave her a few last hard thrusts to make sure all the liquid was inside her wife, then she lay on top of her for a moment to catch her breath.

Alex rested one hand in Lena’s hair and gently kissed her jaw and her cheek until she came to her lips. 

A sleepy Lena opened her eyes to see Alex’s hazel orbs gazing into hers.

“We did it sweetheart,” Alex smiled softly.

Lena began to smile, “We did it.”

Alex gently pulled out and lay down beside Lena.

Then they kissed, tenderly and lovingly as they lay in each other's arms.


	11. Pregnancy Test (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a month after their trip to Japan and Lena buys a pregnancy test.
> 
> Explicit chapter (towards the end.)

**One month later**

Lena came home early from working at the office to find Alex there waiting for her as expected.

Alex’s eyes lit up as her wife walked in, “Lena… did you get it?”

Lena opened her briefcase, “One pregnancy test!” She held it up with a smile and closed her briefcase again. 

Alex stepped up to her, biting her nails, worry lines across her gorgeous face.

“Alex,” Lena put her briefcase down on the counter and took her wife's hand, “stay calm, whatever the result it’s going to be okay.”

Alex nodded, “I know, I’ve just never been this nervous in my life.”

“Take deep breaths love,” Lena tried to calm her.

Alex did just that, and then gave a small smile, “How are you this calm?”

“I’m excited don't get me wrong and I will be disappointed if it turns out negative but then we just try again.”

“Your right,” Alex breathed and squeezed her wife's hand.

“So, I’ll just get changed into something more comfortable,” Lena said heading for the bedroom to take off her suit and change into some joggers and a t-shirt.

Alex walked over to the fridge and took out a beer, she opened it and took a sip hoping it might steady her nerves. Then she stood and waited for Lena. Alex had always wanted children, adoption was always an option but even in their positions it wasn't that simple. But this was another level, this was a baby that was made by both of them. Alex’s excitement at the prospect of Lena having their child was off the scale. 

When Lena came back out of the bedroom Alex placed her bottle of beer down on the kitchen counter and nervously played with the sleeve of her blue plaid shirt.

Lena looked at Alex, “Okay, so I am going to go into the bathroom, take the test and then then I’ll bring it out and we can look at it together.”

Alex nodded quietly. Lena turned around and headed into their bathroom. She returned soon after with the tester in her hand and she walked over to Alex so they could look at it together.

They both gazed down at the clinical white bar in Lena’s fingers as the tester showed its result. Then they both looked at each other in disappointment. 

“Try again it is,” Lena sighed and looked at Alex’s eyes and there was a deep sadness there, “I’m sorry love. It will happen.”

Alex was looking forward to telling her sister that Lena was pregnant and that she was going to be an auntie, she was excited about going shopping for baby clothes, Alex let out a deep sigh, “I know, I was just so excited for it to be positive.”

Lena went to dispose of the tester while Alex grabbed her beer and went to sit down on the sofa. Lena came back and poured herself a glass of wine then she sat beside Alex. She looked to Alex who was looking rather forlorn. 

Lena took a sip of her wine and Alex picked up the tv remote. Alex put the tv on and started to flick through the channels aimlessly. Lena put down her wine glass and turned to Alex noticing she was starting to go into herself.

“There is some good news,” Lena said, interrupting Alex’s tv browsing.

Alex looked at her and frowned, “There is?”

“Yes, the best time to try again is between now and around four days time, so we can try again right away,” Lena smiled and placed her hand on Alex’s knee.

Alex looked at Lena a little more enthused, “Seriously?”

“Yes love,” Lena smiled.

“Okay,” Alex placed her hand on Lena’s, “I have work tomorrow, but how about when I get home we have a nice romantic meal and then…”

“Sounds wonderful,” Lena replied and maneuvered herself so she was in Alex’s embrace, “for now, lets relax and watch something on Netflix.”

The next day at the DEO seemed to drag for Alex and her mind wasn't on her job. She sat at her console at the centre of operations deep in thought.

“Director Danvers?”

Alex turned and looked at Brainy, “Yes what is it?”

“You seem distracted, is everything alright?” He asked.

Alex looked around to see if anyone was listening then she replied, “Everything is fine.”

Brainy didn't look convinced, “Are you sure?”

Alex sighed, “Okay I do have some things on my mind.”

Brainy stood back as Alex stood up and then began to pace, “Lena and I, we are trying for a baby.”

“Oh,” Brainy said surprised, “Lena did mention it to me once.”

“The first time, it didn't take,” Alex frowned, “I really shouldn't be talking about this.”

Brainy put his hand on the Directors shoulder, “I like to think you can talk to me, we are friends after all.”

Alex breathed out, “Thanks, I just find it difficult to share sometimes.”

“Can I give you some advice?” Brainy said.

Alex nodded, “Knock yourself out.”

Brainy looked at her puzzled, “Why would I want to do that?”

Alex sighed, “Nevermind, go on?”

“Yes, well, I can't say too much, but you should keep trying, do not lose heart,” Brainy told her then he walked away.

Alex was left standing there wondering if he knew something from the future. She shook off that thought and sat back down at her console. Then a message came up on her phone. She took it from her desk and opened it, it was from Lena.

Lena: How’s your day going?”

Alex quickly typed back: Slow. I miss you. I can't stop thinking about tonight.

Lena: Me too. And today's meetings seem to have gone on forever.

Alex: Any chance you can leave early?

Lena: Maybe? 

Alex: I can leave Brainy in charge here. I’m useless anyway with my mind on us.

Lena: Meet you in an hour?

Alex: Great. I love you.

Lena: Love you too.

Alex closed her phone then went to check on everyone to make sure it was safe to leave early. Then she left it to Brainy. Alex changed into her civilian gear, black trousers, black t-shirt and black leather jacket. Then she got on her motorbike and made her way home. 

Alex made it home before Lena so she had a quick shower and got dressed up in some smarter clothes. Alex looked in the mirror to check her hair, it was slicked back. She wore a black shirt, black trousers and black shirt. She turned and looked to the doorway of their bedroom when she heard the door open.

“Hi love,” Lena smiled and then gazed longingly over her wifes attire, “You look gorgeous.”

Alex smiled, “Thanks,” then she walked up to Lena and pulled her into her arms.

“Mmm, you smell gorgeous too,” Lena commented, “Is this all for me?”

“Of course,” Alex smiled before kissing her wife on the lips.

They both looked at each other adoringly then pulled apart.

“Okay, I’ll just get a shower, you put an order in at the restaurant and open a bottle of wine, I won't be long,” Lena told Alex as she headed for the bathroom.

Alex ordered from a favourite Japanese restaurant of theirs, they might not be in Japan now but they could at least enjoy the food. Then Alex opened a bottle of wine. 

She was pouring two glasses when Lena emerged from the bedroom dressed in a beautiful low cut black dress, with her hair tied back in a ponytail. She was even wearing her heels which always got Alex in the mood for love.

Alex looked up and put down the bottle.

“You're staring,” Lena smirked.

“And you are beautiful,” Alex said a little breathless.

Lena walked up to Alex and placed her hands around her shoulders. Alex could feel the warmth of her wifes body pressing up against her, and smell her expensive Chanel perfume. 

Alex wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her closer, then she kissed her. Lena kissed Alex back, they stood there like that lost in each other until the doorbell rang. 

Lena broke away and went to answer it, she paid the man at the door and brought their bags of food inside and took them over to the kitchen counter. Alex got the plates out and the chopsticks.

Over dinner they talked about their day.

“Brainy said something weird today,” Alex told her as she wiped her mouth, having finished her meal.

“Oh really, weirder than usual?” Lena giggled as she sipped her wine.

Alex rolled her eyes, “Yeah well...he said he couldn't say anything but we shouldn't give up.”

“Hmm,” Lena looked thoughtful, “Maybe he knows something, and even so, I didn't intend to give up anyway.”

“Me neither,” Alex replied, “It’s not like it's a hardship making love to you.”

Lena laughed, “I should hope not.”

Then Lena stood up and walked around to Alex and sat on her lap, she ran her fingers through her lover's short red hair, she loved the feeling of Alex’s soft hair under her fingers, “Let's skip dessert.”

Alex gazed at Lena’s cleavage hungrily, “Oh I already know what I want for dessert.”

Lena pulled Alex to her chest, her wife looked up into her eyes before delving her tongue into the impressive cleavage on offer. Alex licked over the exposed breasts, wishing she could get to more, “I love your breasts,” Alex breathed on them and placed soft kisses to them.

Lena placed her hands in Alex’s hair and closed her eyes as Alex licked her way up to her neck. Alex sucked and licked before joining their mouths in a passionate kiss.

Breathless and more than ready, Alex looked to Lena’s desire filled eyes, “Lets go to bed and finish this.”

Once in the bedroom Alex kissed Lena’s neck while her hands pulled up the black dress over her wifes hips, then Alex slipped her hand inside Lena’s panties and started to stroke her. Alex felt the warm wetness coat her fingers instantly.

“Oh god Alex,” Lena moaned as she held onto Alex tight.

“I want you so much,” Alex whispered to her ear, “I’ve thought about nothing else all day.”

“I was in a meeting and all I could see was you, fucking me over my desk,” Lena breathed.

Alex groaned into her neck as she slipped two fingers into Lena’s warm pussy, “Keep talking like that and I will.”

“Ahhhh,” Lena loved the feeling of Alex inside her especially when she began to move them in and out.

“God I love you, so much,” Alex said as she kissed up her neck and tugged on her ear.

Lena reached between them and felt Alex’s crotch, “I want you.”

Alex slipped her fingers out of Lena and met her lips in a soft kiss before stepping back to unzip her pants, she took out her hard cock with one hand and pushed Lena towards the bed. 

“Bend over,” Alex told her wife.

Lena felt a rush of excitement make its way right down to her clit, she bent over the end of the bed. Then she felt Alex’s warm hands pushing her dress up, then Alex fingers pulling down her panties, they fell to her ankles and hung there above her high heels.

Alex slipped her fingers into Lena from behind, “You feel so good babe,” Alex said as she pushed herself closer. Lena could feel the tip of the toy pressing against her backside, “Alex, please,” she cried out. It was all too much, she need Alex to fuck her.

Alex smirked and pulled her fingers out, she licked them, tasting Lena and sighed, then she replaced them with her cock, slipping it easily into Lena’s wetness, “Your so wet, fuck.”

Lena closed her eyes and placed her arms down onto the bed with her ass up in the air, Alex began to pump into her, reaching all the right places that made Lena’s clit throb. That made her feel intense pleasure.

Alex was so turned on by the sounds Lena made as she fucked her, she grabbed Lena’s ponytail and gently pulled it making Lena gasp in response.

“Alex,” Lena moaned out.

Alex thrust into her wife harder and faster as she dropped the ponytail and held onto Lena’s hips, “Is this how I did you over your desk?” Alex husked.

Lena felt her desire spiked by Alex's words, “Yes, just like this. Oh god I wanted you so bad.”

Alex pounded into her pussy, going as deep as she could, then pulling out to the tip and pushing back in again.

"Alex!" Lena cried out, it felt so good.

"One day, I'll do this to you in your office," Alex said as she continued to fuck her.

"Wear your uniform," Lena moaned out.

"That can be arranged," Alex replied as she slid one hand down Lena's back.

Then Alex slowed her thrusts to a stop and gently pulled out much to Lena’s surprise, “Alex?”

“Let's get into bed, I want to look at you when we do this,” Alex told her as she stripped off her shirt.

Lena stood up in front of Alex, “Unzip my dress love?”

Alex unzipped Lena’s black dress and pushed it down, she turned Lena around and looked at her, so flush, so beautiful. Then she bent down and took a nipple into her mouth. Lena moaned and grabbed Alex's hair, "Oh yes," Lena moaned as Alex swirled her tongue around each nipple. Satisfied that Lena's breasts were nicely aroused Alex stopped and let Lena take off her heels and get into bed.

Alex stripped off quickly and joined her.

Lena parted her legs for Alex to slip between them.

Alex stroked her lovers hair with one hand and held herself up with the other, “I love you Lena.”

“I love you too,” Lena softly smiled, her eyes sparkling.

They kissed tenderly as Alex entered her again and began to gently thrust. As the thrusting got more intense their kisses broke, Lena’s head went back on the pillow as Alex fucked her hard into the bed. Minutes passed as Alex pounded into her wife.

“Yes Alex, I’m so close,” Lena moaned out, her eyes closed. She pulled Alex closer as Alex moved in and out of her faster.

“Cum for me baby,” Alex breathed to her neck as she pounded into her even harder.

Lena felt that familiar surge, she was about to tumble over into that blissful place, “Alex I’m cumming,” she warned her.

While Lena was climaxing Alex squeezed the liquid into her wife as she thrust even deeper. 

When Lena relaxed beneath her Alex pushed her cock in as deep as she could, then she stopped and lay on top of her for a while, breathless.

Alex eventually flopped down beside her wife and then Lena rested happily on her chest.

“You're so good at this,” Lena smiled content and fulfilled, she wondered if this is how it felt to be pregnant, she certainly felt like they did everything right this time.

Alex put her arm around her wife and smiled, “You make it easy. You are gorgeous. You turn me on so much.”

Lena looked up at Alex and raised an eyebrow, “You're not so bad yourself. My handsome Director Danvers.”

“Well thank you,” Alex smiled then looked more serious, “I hope it worked.”

Lena snuggled in closer to her wife, “Relax love, it was very pleasurable, even if it didn't, I would look forward to doing it again next month.”

Alex smiled, she had to admit that was the added advantage of making a baby this way, it was a lot of fun.


	12. Lena's Office Get's Steamy (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off with a much requested smut scene. 
> 
> But if you skip that please read the latter half of this chapter, its kinda important.
> 
> Thank you for your nice comments. Keep them coming!

It had been a week since Alex and Lena tried for a baby again. Alex had spent most of it wishing the month would go faster so they could do a test and see if it worked. Lena was far too busy at L-Corp to worry about it. She wasn't worried anyway, she had a good feeling about it this time.

Alex had a quiet day at the DEO, she was mostly checking on the inventory in the stock room because she was so bored. She looked at her watch, it was almost lunch time, she decided to pay her wife a visit at her office at L-Corp. Alex made out she was off to check on something at L-Corp. It wasn't a lie, because she was going to L-Corp.

Alex rode through the streets on her motorbike and parked up in Lena’s private L-Corp garage that Lena had given her access to. Then she took the elevator up to the floor that her wife's office was situated on. She smiled at the receptionist who of course recognised her, “Please don't let anyone disturb us, I am here on important business,” she told her. 

The receptionist nodded, “Of course Director.”

Lena was sitting at her desk in her office at L-Corp when someone burst through the door without warning. Her heart thumped in her chest, she thought she was in trouble.

“What the fu…” Lena exclaimed and shot up out of her seat. She looked over at the woman all clad in black, with slicked back hair and gun holsters on her hips.

“Alex?” Lena slowly stepped forward in her black high heels.

It was indeed Alex, her wife, dressed head to toe in her DEO uniform, looking like she was on a dangerous mission. And Lena noted, looking very sexy.

Alex strode up to her and grabbed her, pulling her over to her desk, then she stopped and whispered in her wifes ear, “Lock the doors.”

Lena felt a thrill rush right through her, she walked around her desk quickly and pressed a button, locking the entrance to her office, then she walked back around and stood in front of her desk, “Alex why are you here? I wasn't expecting you?”

Alex took her in, every inch of her beautiful wife, standing there in a black skirt, and a dark patterned blouse then she stepped up to her and grabbed her arms.

Lena gulped and braced herself, she had seen that hungry look in her wife's eyes before, it always meant she was in for it, in a good way.

Alex then wrapped one arm around Lena’s back and placed one hand in her long dark hair, she looked at her wifes sparkling green eyes and then without a word she kissed her hard and needy.

Lena softly moaned against Alex’s invading tongue and wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders.

Alex’s tongue explored Lena’s lips, her mouth and then she stopped to breathe, “Is this okay?” Alex checked because if it wasn't then she would stop.

“Yes,” Lena said a little breathless from Alex’s assault on her mouth, “meetings are all done for today, your timing is impeccable.”

Then Lena pulled Alex down to her red lips again, “I’m all yours,” she told her, desire in her eyes.

Alex stepped back to take off her protective gear and gun holsters, then she unzipped her uniform a little.

Lena licked her lips as she lent against the desk, “You are so hot in that uniform, please do not take it off.”

Alex smirked at her, “I don't intend to,” then Alex held her face in her gloved hands and kissed her again, “I’m gonna fuck you in it,” she breathed to Lena’s lips.

Lena pushed herself against Alex, grinding into her, she grabbed Alex’s crotch, “I see you came prepared?”

“Of course,” Alex said as she met her lips again, then she gently sucked on her neck.

Lena closed her eyes and sighed, Alex’s lips on her skin felt so good.

Alex stopped giving her wifes neck attention, she grabbed Lena roughly and turned her around.

“Alex,” Lena breathed excitedly.

Then she felt Alex’s gloved hands moving up her thighs, pushing up her skirt until it was over her hips. The roughness of the gloves on her soft skin sent shivers down her spine and wetness began to form on her black lace panties.

Alex gazed at her wifes bottom and ran her hands up and down over her wifes black suspenders.

Then Alex leaned against her and breathed to her neck as she moved one hand under Lena’s blouse, capturing one firm breast, Alex squeezed it and rubbed over the black lace of her bra, then she pulled the cup down exposing Lena’s nipple to the cool air.

“Alex, oh god…” Lena moaned as she felt Alex’s gloved hand rubbing her breast, making her nipple hard.

Alex loved the feeling of her wifes breasts, so perfect, so sexy, she let her fingers explore a little before pulling back.

Then Alex took off her gloves, she didn't want to ruin them with what she had planned next, she definitely needed bare hands for this.

Lena waited patiently, her arousal dripping into her panties as Alex stepped towards her again. Alex pushed her down on the desk, “Bend over and spread your legs.”

Lena did as she was asked, then closed her eyes as Alex pulled her panties to one side and pushed a finger inside her wet dripping sex.

“Your so wet already, I cant wait to get my dick out and fuck you hard against your desk,” Alex said in a husky voice. She had one hand on Lena’s back, holding her down.

Lena moaned in response, her arousal heightened by Alex’s words, “Fuck Alex…”

Alex pushed two steady fingers inside her, pumping them in and out of her wifes warmth, whilst her left hand held Lena down.

“You feel so good babe,” Alex told her, “God I love you so much.”

Lena moaned, Alex fingers thrusting in and out of her felt so good, she wanted more, “Deeper, faster,” she begged with her head against the desk.

Alex took out her fingers gently and sucked on them, “Mmm you taste beautiful.”

Lena felt her clit throb in response, she needed release so bad, she needed Alex to finish her off but Alex was taking her time, enjoying the precious moment they had like this together. Their very first time making love in Lena’s office.

Alex smoothed her hands over Lena’s creamy white ass and grabbed her panties and pulled them down. The panties hung over Lena’s heels and Alex groaned at the sight before her, “Fuck you are so sexy.”

“Alex please,” Lena moaned in response, she could not wait any longer, “fuck me please.”

Alex smirked but Lena of course couldn't see with her head against the desk and her body pushed into it, but she could hear it in her lover's voice, “I love it when you beg for my cock.”

Alex unzipped her uniform right down to the crotch and pulled out her strap, an impressive seven inches that she had miraculously kept flat enough beneath her uniform to get to Lena's office without any strange looks.

She parted Lena’s pussy lips with her fingers then buried her cock deep inside. Alex had to take a moment herself to compose herself because she was incredibly turned on by what they were doing, here in Lena’s office, “I love fucking you,” Alex breathed, “Over your desk, its so fucking hot.”

Alex started to pump faster and Lena started to moan even more with every deep thrust.

After a while of intense fucking… Alex took a short breather.

“Lena…” Alex said softly.

Lena hummed in response. She couldn't talk right now, she was lost in the feeling of seven inches filling her pussy. It stretched her in ways that made her whole body shake with pleasure.

“I love you,” Alex told her as she began to thrust her thick hard cock in and out again. Her hand was still on Lena’s back. Alex moved her right hand to Lena’s hair and gently pulled as she rode her and upped the pace.

“Is this what you wanted?” Alex asked breathless now.

“Director Danvers fucking you over your desk hard and fast…”

Lena cried out Alex’s name over and over as Alex fucked her into the desk, harder and faster.

Then Lena felt her walls start to contract, she was so close to her climax and Alex talking like that was sending her crazy, “Yes,” she cried out, “oh yesss.”

Then Alex let go of Lena’s hair and reached her hand around and between Lena’s legs, she quickly found her wife's hard clit beneath her fingers and started to rub it, while she continued to pound into her from behind, giving Lena everything.

“Oh yes,” Lena cried, “I’m cumming, Alex, ohhh.”

Alex thrust in deep and hard, helping Lena ride the waves of her orgasm as it crashed over her. Then Alex slowly slipped her hand from Lena’s back and to her hip, her other hand pulled out her dick from Lena, it was slick with arousal and Alex hoped that Lena had some tissues because that would really mess up her uniform. 

Alex gently pulled her wife up and into her arms. Lena sighed satisfied and turned around, then she wrapped her arms around Alex as she tried to stand up on her shaky legs.

Alex gently kissed her wife's flush face, and held her tight in her arms, “Was that good?” she asked. 

Lena looked at Alex and chuckled, “I don't have words for how good you were. That was mind blowing.” 

Then Lena stepped out of Alex’s arms and reached over her desk to get a box of tissues, she handed one to Alex who quickly cleaned her cock before tucking it neatly back into her boxers.

“I hate to fuck and run, but I have to be back at the DEO in half an hour,” Alex said as she zipped up her uniform. Then she picked up her gun holster and protective vest, putting them both back on.

Lena tidied her skirt and blouse then grabbed a hold of Alex’s hand as her lover began to leave, “One last kiss, Director?”

Alex smiled, “Until tonight at least,” she lent into her wife and gave her a gentle parting kiss.

  
  


The rest of the month flew by with Alex having more than enough on her plate at the DEO and Lena working at both L-Corp and in her lab.

So the time finally came to take the test again, Lena had skipped her period and was pretty certain this was it. It had to be. She nervously paced their apartment with the tester in her hand, waiting for Alex to come home so they could do this again. The last thing she expected to see walking through their front door was Alex all battered and bruised.

Lena rushed over to her wife deeply concerned at the state of her, “Alex what on earth happened?”

“Oh just the usual carnage,” Alex winced and touched her head.

“Why the hell are you not in the medical bay?” Lena helped her wife over to sit on the sofa.

Alex sat down and Lena looked down at her with concerned green eyes, “Can I get you anything? Are you in pain?”

“Lena, I’m fine, they gave me painkillers at the DEO,” Alex told her, “Come here and sit with me.”

Lena let out a breath and sat down beside Alex, “You look terrible.”

“Thanks,” Alex chuckled, “Seriously, it looks worse than it is.”

Lena gently ran her hand over the bruises on Alex’s face, “You look like you got hit by a truck.”

“A ten foot Alien can do that,” Alex replied, “But hey I am alive and I survived.” Alex took her wife's hand in her own, “I’m fine hun’ go take the test. I could do with some good news.”

Lena sighed, “Let's hope it is.”

“It will be,” Alex softly smiled at her, “I have a good feeling about this.”

Lena stood up and glanced back at Alex, “Are you sure you want to do this now?”

“Positive,” Alex told her with a small smile.

Lena made her way to the bathroom to take the test, minutes later she returned with the little white stick in her hands. She sat down beside Alex.

“Ready?” Lena asked.

Alex nodded, she was so excited but tried to hide it in case it was a disappointing result, “Yes.”

Then Alex reached for Lena’s spare hand and held it in her own, while Lena and Alex looked at the little white stick in Lena’s right hand. The one thing that could change their whole world.

Lena gasped as she saw it, the **positive** line, and Alex struggled to keep the tears back as the news struck her.

“I’m pregnant,” Lena said out loud, eyes wide in surprise, she could hardly believe it. She placed the stick on the coffee table and looked at Alex, tears pricking at her eyes.

Alex started to grin as realisation hit her too, “Oh my God, we are going to be parents! You are going to have our baby.”

Lena smiled and moved closer to Alex on the sofa, then Alex held out her arms. Lena and Alex embraced in a warm hug followed by even warmer kisses. And from this day forward they both knew their lives would be forever changed.


	13. Craving and Baby Bumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rocky Road of Pregnancy begins....

Having discovered Lena was pregnant an appointment was booked with her private doctor. Then Lena was sent to see her private nurse, a midwife, who would advise her and Alex along the way. Her first appointment went very well and Alex had been there with her.

“Mrs Danvers-Luthor,” The nurse smiled and shook Lena’s hand.

“Please call me Lena,” Lena smiled and then introduced Alex, “And this is my wife Alex.”

“Lovely to meet you both, my name is Susan,” the nurse pointed to the chair for them to sit down and then she went behind her desk and sat down too.

“So first of all, I hear you did this an unconventional way? I mean I have heard of using Genes from both partners this way, it's rather amazing,” the nurse had been filled in to a certain extent, “and successful so far.”

“Yes,” Lena told her and then went into more details. 

Once all that was out of the way the nurse went over any health issues, what Lena should and shouldn't do. Then she measured Lena’s height, weight and BMI. (Body Mass Index).

The nurse finished the session after telling them how the baby develops during pregnancy, the tests and scans offered in pregnancy, about antenatal classes they could attend together, breastfeeding and how to have a healthy pregnancy with diet and foods to avoid in pregnancy. They were given a large folder full of information to take home with them, as it was all a lot to take in.

As they walked out Alex let out a breath, “I’m exhausted already.”

“How do you think I am going to feel?” Lena smiled and bumped her hip against Alex.

Alex placed her hand on Lena's back and led her into the elevator, “I will be there with you, every step of the way, you have no need to worry.”

“I know,” Lena said stepping in and holding Alex’s hand, “I still can't believe this is happening.”

Alex smiled and gave Lena a small peck on her cheek then the elevator pinged at the ground floor and they stepped out.

“Let's go for lunch, then we can go shopping for baby clothes,” Alex told her wife.

Lena smiled as they walked along to their favourite cafe, that did their favourite waffles and coffee, she was happy, content and the nurse had put any worries she had out of her mind. Now she was just looking forward to being pampered by Alex for nine months.

  
  


Six weeks later Lena began to have morning sickness. And the sickness could strike at any time of the day. So she spent many days at L-Corp visiting the bathroom at inconvenient times and when she was at home Lena always had a bowl close by.

Alex had been attentive and caring, but she really felt sorry for Lena. She wasn't used to seeing her this sick, all the time.

By the tenth week the sickness began to fade which was a big relief for both of them. But then Lena’s moods started to change rapidly.

The worst thing for Lena had been having to cut out Coffee. So every time she saw Alex with Coffee it drove her crazy.

“Alex do you have to?” Lena whined as Alex started up the coffee machine one morning.

“Babe, I need my caffeine, I still have to go to work!” Alex told her.

Lena sat down on the sofa and huffed, “Please can you make me some tea then?”

“Sure hun’,” Alex chuckled to herself as she went about the kitchen making her coffee and Lena’s tea.

The following day they went to Lena’s dating scan appointment. Alex took time off to be with her wife because this would be the first time they would see their baby in the womb. At this point they wouldn't know the gender.

Lena lay down with Alex sitting beside her in the hospital room while the scan was done and they watched in amazement as the image of their baby appeared.

“Alex, look at our child,” Lena smiled.

Alex squeezed Lena’s hand and was fighting back the tears, “Amazing,” was all Alex could manage to say before taking out a handkerchief and wiping her eyes.

After the scan the nurse told them that the baby was fine with no underlying health issues. 

A few nights later they were in bed and Alex was fast asleep with work in the morning. Lena couldn't sleep and she had a terrible craving for ice cream, not any ice cream, rocky road ice cream and they were out of it. She grumbled and groaned but Alex kept on snoring lightly beside her, so she gave her a little shove.

Alex stirred awake and turned around to see Lena staring at her.

“What’s wrong?” Alex sat up and panicked in her sleepy condition.

“I need Ice Cream,” Lena told her.

“So, there is plenty in the freezer,” Alex sighed and lay back down. She was about to pull the blanket back over her and go back to sleep when Lena replied.

“There is no rocky road, I looked,” Lena now looked like Kara always did when she put on that face that said please.

Alex sighed, “Does it have to be rocky road?”

“Yes!” Lena almost shouted then she calmed her breathing, “Please darling.”

Alex could never resist when Lena called her that so she got out of bed and put on some clothes, “I’ll be right back, with Ice Cream for you and our little one,” she smiled. She also thanked god for the all night store just down the road from them that sold Lena's favourite Ice Cream.

Lena’s cravings hadn't been too bad so far, but they were told that could get worse about between now and six months into pregnancy.

The next morning Alex didn't want to get out of bed. She was as grumpy and irritable as Lena through lack of sleep. She made her coffee and Lena’s tea and then went off to work as she usually did, yawning all the way.

She was in the DEO Centre of Operations when Brainy came up to her at her desk.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Alex looked up at him, “Yes,” she yawned, “why do you ask?”

“You look tired, and you keep well, yawning, which in turn is making me yawn,” Brainy replied.

“Oh well I am sorry I have inconvenienced you,” Alex replied sarcastically.

“Ah, sarcasm,” he stepped back a little, he knew better by now than to push his luck with Director Danvers, “maybe you should go home?”

“Home?” Alex stood up and faced him, “I’m the Director of the DEO, I can't just go home!”

“Well,” Brainy began, “may I suggest you take some time off?”

Alex sighed and pinched her nose in frustration, “I am going to need all my time off when the baby arrives.”

“I see your dilemma,” he said nodding, “then I have no answers.”

“Thank you,” Alex replied exasperated, “You can go now,” she said waving her hand in another direction, hoping he would take the hint.

Meanwhile Lena was in her office craving peanut butter, she quickly sent a text message to Alex.

“Alex this is an emergency…” she typed.

Alex looked at her phone, she was in the middle of sending some agents out on a mission. She put her phone away and carried on instructing them what to do. Just as they were all leaving her phone rang.

Alex picked up quickly seeing it was from her wife, “Hun are you okay?”

“No I’m not, I have been trying to contact you for half an hour!” Lena replied annoyed.

“Why What happened?” Alex heart started to race.

“Nothing,” Lena sighed into the phone, “I’m at work and I can't get out of this next meeting but I have a terrible craving for peanut butter.”

Alex closed her eyes and pinched her nose again, “What?”

“Peanut butter,” Lena said again in all seriousness.

“So ask your secretary to go get you some,” Alex suggested.

“She’s off sick,” Lena whined, “can you get me some, please?”

Alex rolled her eyes, she didn't need to see Lena’s face to know she was giving her that look again, the pleading one, “Right now?”

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Lena smirked. 

“I’ll be right over,” Alex said and closed her phone.

Lena ate her peanut butter off Alex’s bare chest and Alex eased Lena’s other craving for sex as she made love to her over Lena’s desk. Afterwards Lena went to her meeting like nothing had happened, but she felt a lot better for sure. And Alex went back tired but with a smile on her face.

Fourteen weeks into Lena’s pregnancy things became even more heated between them as Lena’s sex drive started to ramp up. Alex came home from work to find Lena in a black silk negligee waiting for her as she walked in the door. 

“Hi love,” Lena smirked and walked up to her, grabbed her by the lapels of her leather jacket and kissed her. Then Lena pulled Alex eagerly towards the bedroom.

“Lena,” Alex breathed between kisses.

“Yes,” Lena breathed and pushed Alex’s leather jacket off her shoulders.

Alex let it drop to the floor and grabbed Lena, picked her up carefully and placed her on the bed, “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

Alex went to the draw and pulled out her strap on, then she went to the bathroom to have a quick wash.

“Alex!” She heard Lena call, “Where are you?”

“I’m coming baby,” Alex called to her as she did up the strap as quickly as possible.

“I want to be cumming Alex, please hurry,” Lena was virtually begging her.

Alex chuckled and made her way back into the bedroom, then she got into bed beside Lena.

“Right turn over on your side with your back to me,” Alex told her wife.

Lena eagerly turned over and was already lifting her leg for Alex to enter her from behind.

“You're eager,” Alex smiled into her neck and placed her leg under Lena’s for support. She lifted up Lena’s silk negligee and moaned at the sight of her wife’s bottom, “Mmm…”

“Alex just fuck me!” Lena almost cried out in frustration. Her clit was throbbing already and she just needed release, “I’ve been thinking about you all day, imagining you making love to me in every possible position, its absolute torture. Fuck these hormones,” Lena groaned.

“I am about to,” Alex kissed her neck and gently pushed her cock into her wife, “How’s that feel?”

Lena sighed softly, “Good, oh god so good, please keep going.” Lena could feel the hardness slipping into her and she squeezed onto it.

Alex began to thrust with one hand wrapped around her, feeling Lena’s breasts as she did so, but she was careful to avoid Lena’s nipples because they had become really sensitive lately, “Mmm your breasts are even bigger now hun’, so beautiful.”

“I’m glad we are both getting something out of this,” Lena replied a little breathless.

Alex gently thrust in and pulled out, then pushed back in but it was too slow for Lena, “Please Alex faster, harder,” she pleaded, so desperate for more.

“Are you sure?” Alex asked, a little uncertain, she didn't want to hurt her or the baby.

“Alex the nurse told us its perfectly safe, now fuck me harder for heavens sake!”

Alex laughed into her shoulder and then started to thrust harder and faster, “Better?” she asked her wife.

“Oh yes, Alex…” Lena moaned as Alex upped the pace and gave her it deeper and faster.

“I love you babe,” Alex breathed to her neck, pushing the silicone cock in as deep as possible now, then pulling out and thrusting back in harder.

Alex reached down between her wife’s legs and stroked her clit with two fingers, as the cock began a punishing pace in and out.

It didn't take Lena long to cum after that because Alex gave her the best pounding in that position she had ever had in her life, while she rubbed her engorged clit.

Afterwards Alex went for a shower and Lena fell to sleep, happy and satisfied. 

Nineteen weeks along something very wonderful happened which made them both very happy. They were sitting together on the sofa watching TV, and Alex had her hand on Lena's bump. She was stroking it when she felt something move.

“Wait what was that?” Alex sat up straight and looked at Lena.

“I think our child is saying hello,” Lena smiled.

Alex’s eyes widened in excitement, then she rested back down on her stomach on the long sofa and placed her hand on Lena’s baby bump again. Lena was sitting and looking down at Alex’s hand on her bump.

“You are so cute,” Lena told her wife.

“Yeah right,” Alex rolled her eyes, “Do not let my agents here you say that.”

Lena chuckled to herself and then it happened again, “Alex did you…”

“Our baby kicked! Lena, our baby kicked!” Alex was in awe of this tiny human growing inside Lena’s belly, “God I love you both so much,” Alex said to Lena’s baby bump.

“And we love you too,” Lena smiled and placed her hand over Alex’s.


	14. Baby is coming (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few months up until Lena goes into Labour.

Twenty weeks into pregnancy and it was the day to go to Lena’s second ultrasound scan with her doctor. With any luck at this one they would be able to tell Alex and Lena the gender of their baby, if they wanted to know. They had both decided that they wanted it to be a surprise and so they didn't ask about the gender, but they came out of the appointment very pleased because the ultrasound did show they had a very healthy baby.

Lena’s baby bump was really starting to show now and the two proudly walked to their favourite cafe after their appointment hand in hand.

Once inside Lena ordered Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches, and Alex had a chicken club sandwich. Alex chuckled to herself as she watched Lena eat, it was like taking a child out for a meal at the moment, with Lena’s cravings for peanut butter and ice cream. 

“What’s so funny?” Lena said between bites.

“Nothing,” Alex smiled, “you just look so cute.”

“Cute, I’ll have you know I am a hard assed business woman,” Lena replied and wiped her mouth with a tissue.

“Don't worry babe, I won't tell everyone your secret that you're hard in the office and soft in the sheets,” Alex winked.

Lena huffed, “You are asking for trouble Danvers.”

“So do you want some Ice Cream now or is that a silly question?” Alex smiled.

Lena looked at Alex across the table, “That’s a silly question.”

Alex chuckled again and called for someone to take their order.

When they got home Lena put her feet up on top of Alex’s legs on the sofa. They spent the afternoon relaxing and catching up on some crime shows they both enjoyed, then after Alex ordered in some healthy food for dinner. 

After dinner Lena wasn't interested in dessert, all she wanted was Alex. The craving for sex was real. Alex was loading the dishwasher when she came up behind her and grabbed her butt.

“Hey!” Alex spun around and laughed.

Lena wrapped her arms around her shoulders and looked into her bright hazel eyes, “I need you,” she said, her voice deeper than usual and very sexy.

Alex smirked, “Well babe, give me a minute and I’ll be happy to help with your craving for… me.”

“Mmm, good,” Lena placed a kiss to Alex’s lips then she moved away and headed towards the bedroom, “hurry,” she said before disappearing into the other room.

Alex quickly got the dishwasher going and grabbed a beer, she had a quick drink from it and took it with her into the bedroom. When she got there Lena was already lying on the bed in her silk negligee. Alex took another sip from her beer and looked at her wife through narrowed eyes. Alex was taking in every inch of her wife, from her toes right to her beautiful long naturally wavy brown hair that was sprawling over the woman’s shoulders. 

“God you're sexy,” Alex said looking at her pregnant wife like she was the hottest thing on earth.

Lena smiled, “Are you going to stand their all night or actually come over here and fuck me senseless?”

Alex gulped, finished off her beer, put the bottle down on the dressing table and opened a draw, she looked at their toys and picked one, then she got undressed quickly and strapped it on. 

Lena looked at Alex with lust in her eyes as she approached the bed. Alex moved onto the bed on her hands and knees and lay beside her wife. 

Then she turned on her side facing Lena and Lena turned onto her side to face Alex.

Alex touched Lena’s stomach lovingly and smiled, then she placed her lips to Lena’s and they started to kiss.

Lena wrapped her hand around Alex’s head, her fingers scratching at her short hair, that always got Alex going. Alex groaned in response and kissed Lena more deeply whilst her fingers dipped down between Lena’s legs. Lena opened her legs by lifting one up as Alex slipped two fingers inside her and gently explored.

Lena closed her eyes and sighed, “Mmm yes Alex, so good.”

Alex kissed her wife’s neck, then whispered, “Get on your hands and knees beautiful, I think you're wet enough.”

They pulled apart and Lena balanced on her hands and knees on the bed, Alex moved up behind her and positioned the strap on right where Lena needed it. She pushed the tip in a little and Lena moaned for more so Alex pushed it in deeper, “Is that good babe?” Alex asked.

“So good, fill me,” Lena begged.

Alex thrust all the way into her wife and slowly built up a nice rhythm. And as she made love to Lena she kept telling her how beautiful she was, and how much she loved her. Lena’s heart felt so full and she felt so incredibly loved. 

Tonight it was about feeling close to one another as much as pleasure, but Alex was determined to satisfy her wife fully, she reached her fingers around and rubbed at Lena’s engorged clit as she steadily moved in and out.

“I love you hun,” Alex told her, “You're so beautiful.” Alex pulled out to the tip of her cock and then pushed it all the way back in until she was fully inside Lena.

“Oh yes, Alex, fuck that feels so good, pound me,” Lena breathed out.

Alex thrust a little faster and rubbed a little harder.

“I’m so close Alex,” Lena moaned.

Alex thrust into her deeper until her wife was coming around her strap and her fingers.

Afterwards they lay beside each other, Alex lying on her side while Lena was on her back. Alex gently ran her hand over Lena’s baby bump.

There had been some regular movements since that night when they first felt their baby move. They both smiled when the baby started to move again.

“We created a miracle,” Alex said softly, “our little miracle,” she said to Lena’s stomach.

Lena wiped a stray tear from her eye, she was so moved by Alex’s love for her and their child. She never dreamed she would ever be in such a loving relationship, never mind pregnant with their child.

Over the next few months Lena began to get bigger and she started to get self conscious of her looks, because she was starting to get stretch marks on her stomach. Alex kept being the calming influence however, telling her they would fade in time and that she would always be sexy and beautiful to her. 

Thirty two weeks in and just around a month away from her due date Lena was feeling the strain, she felt tired more easily and she was getting leg cramps. It was at this point that Alex put her foot down and told Lena to stop working and relax at home.

Alex came in from work to find Lena had just arrived home from the office at L-Corp. Lena was changing into something more comfortable in their bedroom when Alex walked in, also about to change out of her DEO issued clothes.

“Babe, you should consider taking maternity leave now,” Alex said as she changed into her lounge pants and a t-shirt. 

Lena put on some loose fitting lounge pants and a baggy shirt and looked at Alex with a frown, “No Alex, I can't leave L-Corp in the hands of my secretary.”

“You wont need to, I’ve called in a favour,” Alex smiled and stepped up to her.

“What do you mean?” Lena looked confused.

“Remember your best friend Sam?” Alex told her, “Well I phoned her and asked if she would come back and look after L-Corp for a while.”

“You did what?” Lena frowned.

“You know Sam is good at the job, she’s done it before, why is it a problem?” Alex frowned back at Lena.

Lena huffed, “I guess it isn't, I just don't like to be away from the office for too long.”

Alex stepped up to her and took her hands in her own, then she looked at Lena softly, “Look babe it's not forever, I just want what is best for you and our baby, and you gotta admit you have been very tired lately and a little forgetful.”

Lena sighed, she knew she had so she gave in, “Okay your right, and thank you for asking Sam, she is the only person apart from you that I would trust in my office.”

“Your welcome,” Alex smiled and placed a gentle kiss to Lena’s lips.

It was two weeks before the baby was due when they attended their last antenatal class.

All the mothers, and some fathers sat around after an exercise session and talked. Then the nurse in charge of the sessions went over what it would be like when the baby arrived. And she told them their options for different births. Alex and Lena were quite happy with having the baby in a hospital, nothing fancy.

Then the week Lena was due Alex received a frantic call from Lena while she was at work at the DEO.

Alex answered her phone, “Lena?”

Lena was frantic on the other end, “Alex I think my waters broke.”

“You what! Don't move, I’ll tell Kara to get over right away, and I will be there as fast as I can,” Alex told her as gently as possible even though she herself was now freaking out. 

“Okay, please hurry Alex,” Lena said a little breathless.

Alex put down her phone and called for Supergirl using her Super watch.

Within a minute Supergirl was back at the DEO and staring at Alex, “Why did you call?”

“Get over to Lena quickly, her waters broke, the baby could be on the way,” Alex told her quickly.

Well Supergirl didn't need to hear another word, she was gone in a flash. Super Aunt to the rescue.

Alex left brainy in charge and made her way quickly out and to her motorbike, she didn't even change out of her uniform. Alex rushed through the city as fast as the limits of speed would allow and when she got home she rushed into their apartment to find Supergirl there with Lena. 

“Why are you still here?” Alex asked with a frown, “Get her to the hospital.”

Alex strode up to her wife who was now sitting down on the sofa breathing heavily in and out whilst clutching her stomach.

“Alex it's too dangerous for me to fly Lena there, so I called for an ambulance,” Supergirl explained.

“Oh,” Alex said as she held her wife's hand, “Keep breathing babe, just like that,” she told her.

“How are you feeling? Any contractions?” Alex then asked.

“Yes, contractions are regular and coming about 3 in every 10 minutes,” Lena said in typical Lena Luthor fashion, precise and to the point.

“Good,” Alex told her, Alex looked to the door like it would magically open and the paramedics would walk in, “Where the hell are they?”

“I’m sure they will be here any minute,” Kara tried to reassure Alex.

Alex sighed, but kept her focus on her wife. Then a contraction started up again and Lena held her stomach and cringed in pain, “Alex it hurts.”

“It’s okay honey, it's gonna be fine,” Alex told her and gave her a hand to squeeze. Alex was regretting that after the next five minutes as her hand started to hurt from Lena’s intense squeezing of her hand.

Finally the paramedics arrived and took Lena straight away to the ambulance, Alex looked to Supergirl outside on the pavement, “I’ll be going in the ambulance with Lena, I’ll meet you there.”

Supergirl nodded and made her way back home to get changed back into Aunty Kara Danvers for the hospital visit.

They arrived at the hospital and were immediately taken to Lena’s room.

The doctor filled them in before they went in the room.

“So which one is the other mother?” He asked.

“She is,” Kara said at the same time Alex said, “I am.”

The doctor smiled, “So you are Alex Danvers I presume?”

“Yes, look is she okay, can I go in?” Alex asked urgently.

“Don't worry she's fine, but she could be in labour for some time I should warn you,” he replied, “She is having contractions regularly so that is a good sign. The midwife is currently doing an examination. Then we will know more.”

Alex tried to breathe, “So she’s okay. Can I see her now?”

“Of course but only you at this point,” he looked at Alex and then at Kara.

“Sorry Kara, I’ll come out and let you know how she is okay?” Alex told her sister.

“It’s fine Alex, just go, Lena needs you,” Kara smiled.

Alex walked into the hospital room to see Lena lying on the bed with a midwife beside her.

The midwife smiled at Alex, “Mrs Danvers, your wife is doing absolutely fine, I don't think this little one will take too long to come out.”

Alex nervously walked over and took a seat beside the bed, then she took Lena’s hand, “How are you doing?”

Lena groaned, “It damn well hurts.”

Alex tried not to laugh, she looked up at the midwife, “Did you give her any pain medication?”

“Just a little,” the midwife told her, “your wife almost refused.”

Alex looked at Lena, “Why love, it won't hurt the baby.”

“I just hate the thought of any drugs,” Lena said and a crease formed on her brow as another contraction started up, “I hope this son of a bitch comes out soon!” She cried out.

Alex laughed, she couldn't hold it back this time and the midwife covered her face with her hand, obviously trying to hold back laughter too.

“Thanks for the sympathy,” Lena frowned.

So Lena kept a hold on Alex’s hand real tight for the next few hours whilst her contractions came regularly and Alex started to pray that their little one would come out soon before her hand broke.


	15. Baby's First Six Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gives birth and at first everything is wonderful...

“Come on honey, push,” Alex was trying to breathe alongside Lena, to encourage her and because her hand hurt from Lena’s squeezing of it.

“I’m fucking pushing, arrgg…” Lena screamed back at Alex.

Alex knew it was useless trying to calm her down so she just let her rant and rave as much as she liked, because in her position, Alex would probably do the same.

Lena had been in labour now for three hours and the baby’s head was just starting to appear. The midwife was there and ready to cut the umbilical cord. 

Alex kept up the encouragement and Lena kept crying out. The midwife gave Lena an injection of oxytocin to her thigh, (this was called Active management and it speeds up the delivery of the placenta .This makes your womb contract.)

“Do some short breaths, blowing out through your mouth Lena,” the midwife told her.

Lena did the breathing as instructed and finally the baby came out.

The tension on Alex’s hand lifted as Lena let go of her hand, and the next thing they heard was the baby crying. The midwife lifted the baby up and told them, “It’s a girl!” Then she cleaned her up a little bit and wrapped her in a towel to keep her warm.

Alex took out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes. Then watched in awe as the midwife handed their baby to Lena.

Lena was sweaty, exhausted but she smiled as she held her new born baby in her arms, “Look Alex, she looks so much like you,” she turned and looked to Alex who was a mess of emotions.

Alex leaned closer and took a look at their baby in her wife's arms, “She’s got your cute nose, and your dark hair.”

The baby did in fact have a sprinkling of dark hair just like Lena’s, but she had Alex’s hazel eyes and her lips.

“She’s so beautiful,” Alex said looking at the little bundle in Lena’s arms, she reached in and let the baby’s hand wrap around her finger.

“Do you have a name for the baby?” The midwife asked.

Alex and Lena looked to each other, they had gone over some names and finally decided on a first and middle name.

“Yes, we are going to call her, Keira Alexandra.“

“What beautiful names, I will note that down and put it on her tag,” the midwife smiled.

Shortly after some mother and baby bonding the midwife took the baby from them to get her checked out and give her a Vitamin K injection. Then they were left alone for a while.

Lena let out a breath of sheer relief and sighed happily, “Is this really happening?”

“Yes sweetheart it is,” Alex smiled and took her hand, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Lena lent forward and gave Alex a small kiss to the lips, “I can't wait to get out of here though.”

“Well, it will be a while yet, 48 hours at least, and now I am going to let you get some rest,” Alex told her and sat back in her chair, a little exhausted herself.

Lena lay back down and looked to Alex, “Go get yourself some coffee, I am going to sleep for a while.”

Alex was a little unsure of leaving her, “But…”

“Alex,” Lena told her wife, “I don't want you collapsing on me.”

Alex gave her a small smile, “Fine I’ll go get some coffee and I’ll call Kara and let her know, she went home last night, I managed to convince her.”

“Don't forget to call your mother too,” Lena told Alex as she was about to leave the room.

Alex got to the coffee machine, made herself one and then sipped it in the hallway while talking to Kara on the phone.

“Hi Kara.”

“Alex! Is the baby here yet?” Kara had been waiting for the call.

“Yes, she is here,” Alex smiled.

“She? Oh Rao! You had a girl?”

“Yes, and she’s so perfect Kara, I cant believe how perfect she is and she looks so much like both of us,” Alex was giddy with it all.

“I’m coming right over,” Kara told her, “Is there anything you need?”

“A change of clothes, I really do not want to leave Lena and the baby right now,” Alex replied.

“So what’s her name?” Kara smiled.

“Keira and her middle name Alexandra after me.”

“Awww so cute!” Kara said excitedly.

Alex then called her mother and let her know the happy news, followed by Nia and Brainy and then J’onn. She would let everyone else pass on the news because right now Alex was too tired. Alex walked over to the coffee machine and made another one before making her way back to Lena who was in her private room in the hospital.

When Alex got back Lena was resting back against the pillows with baby Keira lying on her chest. Alex’s heart swelled looking at them both, she closed the door behind her and walked over and sat beside the bed.

“The two most beautiful people in my universe,” Alex smiled at them both.

Lena smiled too as she held her baby, “And you are the most beautiful person in ours.”

“Don't, you’ll make me cry and I have done enough of that,” Alex chuckled.

“So did you tell Kara, your mother?”

Alex nodded, “I did, and both are very excited to meet Keira. I also told J’onn and Nia and Brainy.”

Lena closed her eyes for a moment and took in the smell of her new born baby, and she was sure it was the most beautiful smell she had ever known, she opened her eyes again and looked at Alex, “Do you think I should tell my mother?”

Alex sighed, “It’s up to you, but after what she did I am not sure if you should.”

Lena sighed then, “I know, but she is still my mother.”

“Like I said babe, it's up to you, I really don't mind either way,” Alex said and finished her second coffee of the morning.

“Do you want to hold her?” Lena asked.

Alex smiled, “Sure.”

Lena handed the baby to Alex and she cradled Keira in her arms, “Hello cutie,” Alex smiled at her.

Lena watched them both and her heart was so full of love for them. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Alex held onto a finger again and the baby made a few noises, then her little hazel eyes met Alex’s, “Hey there, you have my eyes so I’m told.”

“She does,” Lena smiled, “she looks so much like you.”

“So Keira, when you grow up you're gonna be a badass just like me,” Alex asked her daughter.

“Or maybe a scientist like me,” Lena replied.

“Both are good, maybe she can do both,” Alex said looking at Keira. Then Alex handed her back to Lena, “Whatever she does, with us behind her she can't go wrong.”

  
  


**3 Months Later**

That past three months had flown by. Lena was still on maternity leave, spending all her time with her daughter, and Alex was working long hours at the DEO. But every time Alex did have time off or was at home she always made time for them both and often took Keira when Lena needed to have some alone time. 

Now it was a long weekend for just them and the baby.

Alex woke up to the sound of their baby crying, she turned over sleepily and then Lena woke up having heard it. The baby was in a cot in the baby room next to theirs but they had a baby monitor.

Lena sighed, they had both been up and down all night and Alex had work in the morning. Exhaustion was setting in.

“Alex love, will you go?” Lena asked, desperate for sleep.

Alex yawned and got out of bed, yet again.

Alex picked up Keira and rocked her gently in her arms, then she quietly sang to her. Every time Alex sang to the baby it seemed to help calm her down and soon enough Keira was asleep again. Alex gently put her back in her crib and then made her way back to bed, and hoped she could get at least a few more hours sleep herself before morning.

As it happens Alex managed to sleep, they both did, as Keira slept through the rest of the night. And now over breakfast Alex watched Lena breast feeding their baby.

Alex smiled at the scene before her as she ate her blueberry pancakes, “I’ll never get used to this.”

“What?” Lena’s brow creased.

“Watching you and Keira like this, it's beautiful,” Alex told her.

Lena almost melted on the spot, having a baby sure had brought out Alex’s romantic side.

After breakfast Alex went to work and Lena settled in for a day with Keira, whilst they sat in front of the TV. 

**6 Months later.**

Six months on Lena was starting to miss work, she missed her office, her lab, but she knew it had to be this way. She had just stopped breastfeeding their daughter and she started to miss intimacy with Alex. They had not made love since Keira was born. Lena lost her sex drive while she was breastfeeding and Alex was very understanding. 

Finding time was near impossible, and it had taken this long to feel like she wanted to have sex. Lena had so many thoughts running through her head. Then she made a decision, she would talk to Alex later and see if she would agree to a nanny, to help out a bit and that way she could get back to work and they both might not be so exhausted all the time. Then hopefully they could get their love life back on track.

When Alex came home Lena got Keira to bed and then they had dinner. And over dinner Lena broached the subject of hiring a nanny to help with Keira.

“Alex, I’ve been thinking about something,” Lena began.

Alex sipped her beer and looked to her wife, “Yes babe.”

“I was wondering what you would think about us getting a nanny so I could go back to work?”

Alex put down her beer and frowned, “Isn't it a bit soon?”

Lena sighed, “Don't get me wrong I love that I have had so much time with our little one, but I miss work.”

“I understand,” Alex told her, “I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long.”

“Oh thanks,” Lena replied and laughed a little.

“If you're sure you're ready, then I guess I am okay with it,” Alex then said after a little thought.

“Great,” Lena smiled, “So on another completely different subject, how about we have some fun tonight?”

“Fun?” Alex looked confused for a second and then it dawned on her what Lena meant, “Oh you mean that kind of fun.”

“It’s been so long,” Lena reached Alex's hand across the table.

Alex held Lena’s hand then, “I know, I’ve missed you.”

Lena got up and walked around to where her wife was sitting, Alex turned her chair around and Lena sat in her lap, wrapping her arms around Alex’s shoulders, “So, where do you want to do it?”

“How about the sofa?” Alex suggested, as she unbuttoned Lena’s shirt.

Lena watched Alex as she gazed at Lena’s breasts popping out under the open white shirt.

“No bra, perfect,” Alex smirked as she let her tongue swipe across one of them.

Lena felt her whole body heat up in seconds and as Alex licked her nipple Lena couldn't help but tug at her wife's red hair.

Alex then pushed the shirt over Lena’s shoulders and let it fall, Lena shrugged herself out of it. And Alex admired Lena’s beautiful full breasts for a moment. Then Alex surprised Lena by picking her up and carrying her across to the sofa. She placed Lena down and ran off to the bedroom leaving Lena laying on the sofa waiting for what was coming next.

Alex returned with a noticeable bulge in her lounge pants. And the fire in Alex’s belly almost erupted at the sight of her wife now naked on their plush white sofa.

Lena bit her lip as Alex stepped up to her, then Alex sat down beside her and they embraced and started to slowly kiss, getting reacquainted with one another. Tender kisses soon turned a little hotter.

“I love you,” Lena said to Alex’s lips before Alex slipped her tongue inside.

The kiss grew deeper and more passionate and Alex pushed Lena down into the sofa cushions and straddled her, “I missed this so much,” Alex breathed to Lena’s lips.

Lena reached down to Alex’s lounge pants and pulled them down over her hips revealing a perfect seven inches of silicone beneath, “Fuck me,” she breathed to Alex’s lips. Right now in this moment all she wanted was to be as close to Alex as possible.

Alex felt the passion in that request, she moved in between Lena’s now parted legs and got into position, Lena wrapped her legs around Alex's waist and she was all ready to enter her wife’s aching pussy when they heard that sound. The one that made them loose every bit of sexual desire they had. 

The sound of their baby crying. 


	16. Making time for each other (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Alex and Lena finally getting time alone.
> 
> Explicit. Enjoy if you like that kind of thing ;)  
> If not, just skip this chapter.

A few days later Alex came home to a very nice surprise. 

Alex walked into their apartment after another long day at the DEO. She immediately smelt the food that was cooking coming from their oven. It was the familiar aroma of her favourite home cooked meal. Mac and Cheese. Simple but Alex’s loved it. But there was no sign of her wife. So she hung up her leather jacket and went in search of her, and their baby.

“Lena?” Alex called out as she walked around their apartment, checking the baby room first, then their own bedroom and bathroom. Nothing, no sign of either of them. Alex frowned and took her phone out of the pocket of her black trousers, she was about to send a text when her wife came walking through the front door with a smile on her face.

“Alex, love, I’m glad you're home,” Lena walked up to Alex and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

“Where’s Keira?” Alex frowned in confusion.

Lena removed her white coat and hung it up, flicked back her long dark hair and then took off her heels, “She’s with Kara.”

Alex looked at her wife, “Oh,” she said, raising her eyebrows.

Lena made her way to the bathroom and then next thing Alex hears is the sound of water, like a bathtub was being run. Alex stands there running a hand through her hair when Lena reappears wearing nothing but a bathrobe, with her hair tied up.

“Go to the bedroom,” Lena told Alex as she made her way into the kitchen to check on dinner.

Alex watched Lena moving around in nothing but a bathrobe, then she did as Lena asked and went to their bedroom, puzzlement written all over her face. When she got there she found a few things laid out on the bed and note. Alex sat down on the edge of the bed beside her own fluffy white bathrobe, next to that was a seven inch strapless strap-on and a handwritten note.

Alex quickly read the note that had obviously been written by Lena.

_Alex my love,_

_I have arranged for Kara to look after Keira tonight. We have the night to ourselves._

_I’m making one of your favourite meals which we shall enjoy after a soak in the tub._

_Wear the new strap. I am your starter and your dessert._

_Love you,_

_Lena_

Alex smiled to herself and she got up and placed the note in her bedside draw, that was one she wanted to keep forever. Then she removed all her clothes, placed them into the washing basket in the bathroom and while she was in there she sat on the corner of the closed toilet. She held the dildo in her hands, It came with an insertable, curved probe. Alex slowly inserted the smaller curved probe of the dildo into herself. And god did it feel good and make her feel instantly horny. Alex hadnt had sex in six months and it felt delightful. She closed her eyes and sighed as it fitted into her perfectly. Then she stood and held the phallic shape and curved shaft, feeling the thickness of the shaft between her fingers she almost growled. It looked good and she was incredibly turned on just thinking about fucking Lena with it. 

Just then Lena walked in with a smirk on her face, “Do you like the new toy,” she asked her wife as she walked up to her. It was obvious by the look on Alex’s face that she was very pleased with it.

Alex met her half way and greeted her with a kiss. The dildo pressed into Lena as she did so, “I love it,” Alex said to her lips, “It feels so good already.”

Alex’s eyes were full of desire now, she reached down and pulled Lena’s robe open, then she took in her wife’s beautiful curvy naked body with her eyes, “Your so fucking beautiful.”

Alex pushed the robe over Lena’s shoulders and they both let it fall to the bathroom floor, then Alex stepped away and reached to turn off the bath taps. 

When she turned back around Lena moved towards her and placed her hands inside Alex’s robe, she ran them down her lover's chest, over her strong abs until she finally reached the hard silicone cock between Alex’s legs. She placed a hand around it and tugged gently making Alex moan.

“Lena, fuck, that feels good,” Alex looked to Lena’s eyes. Passionate green gazed back at her.

“Good,” Lena smiled before kissing Alex, one hand around the back of Alex’s head pulling her in, the other still firmly around the shaft of her cock.

Alex placed one hand around Lena’s waist and the right hand moved downwards between Lena’s legs, she found what she desired and stroked up and down Lena’s slit teasingly.

“Mmm Alex,” Lena moaned, moving her hips forward, desperate for more contact. But Alex denied her, Alex wanted to make tonight last.

“Let's get in the tub,” Alex breathed to her lover's lips and removed her fingers.

Alex got into the warm water first, then Lena got in and sat back against Alex’s chest. The silicone cock sat against Lena’s back and suddenly she had a strong need for Alex to be inside her, but she tried to relax in Alex’s arms. 

Alex picked up Lena’s favourite designer soap, squeezed some into the palm of her hands and then gently washed Lena’s back, “I’ve really missed touching you,” Alex told her.

Lena sighed at the wonderful feeling of Alex’s hands on her and she moaned a little when Alex got to her breasts, massaging the soap into them.

Then Lena turned around and enjoyed giving Alex some attention, the Armani Code shower gel was rubbed into Alex with care as they gazed into each other's eyes.

“I want you so much,” Alex said moving towards Lena in the tub.

Lena lay back against the side of the tub as Alex captured her lips. They kissed tenderly as the scent of Japanese cherry blossom bath crystals filled the room. (A little gift they brought themselves while they were in Japan). Lena parted her legs purposefully so that Alex could slip between them. As the steam from the tub enveloped them they lost themselves for a moment in deep passionate kisses as they held onto each other.

When they got out of the tub Alex pinned Lena up against the bathroom wall and carried on kissing her, whilst slipping her arm under Lena’s leg and raising it. Lena was open to her now, her welcoming warmth ready to be filled. Alex dipped her finger into Lena’s warm wet slit, she pushed her finger deep into Lena’s pussy and moved it around, then she pulled out and looked at her wife as she licked her own finger that was covered in Lena’s arousal.

“Mmm, you taste so beautiful,” Alex said as she looked at Lena's aroused eyes.

“Alex,” she said wrapping her arms around Alex’s shoulders, “fuck me, please.” 

Lena couldn't wait a second longer, her pussy was aching to be filled, to be pounded by Alex over and over.

Alex grabbed her cock and guided it into Lena’s soaked pussy, it slid in easily so Alex pushed it all the way in, making Lena gasp in pleasure. Then Alex pulled it all the way out, making Lena sigh, then she thrust back in hard making Lena cry out her name.

Alex now had one hand holding Lena’s leg up, the other hand against the wall as she made love to Lena. And Lena was enjoying every deep thrust that hit her in the right spot, making her juices flow and run down her thighs. And in turn, as Alex pounded her wife, she was feeling the pleasure of the toy within herself. With every thrust Alex got closer and closer to her own climax. 

“Fuck Alex, so good, harder…” Lena cried out as Alex rocked into her. Lena had missed this. The feeling of Alex loving her so passionately. The urgency they both shared at wanting to cum so badly, preferably together.

Alex began to thrust into Lena harder, fucking her against the wall. And Lena cried out her name as she came all around Alex’s thick cock. Her hands gripped onto Alex’s hair at the back. And just like that Alex lost herself to her own orgasm as it washed over her while she continued to fuck her wife through hers. The combined pleasure left them both feeling wonderful.

Breathless Alex gently lowered Lena’s leg and they just held each other tight for a moment.

Six pent up months of sexual frustration finally released, and they both were nowhere near finished. They had the whole night together, alone and they were going to be making the most of it.

They dried and got changed into some clothes then, ready for dinner. Alex was starving having eaten hardly anything all day at the DEO. And the smell of one of her favourite meals was wafting through the apartment as it was kept warm in the oven. 

Alex walked through to the dining area wearing her black trousers, a white shirt and a red tie. Hidden beneath her trousers was another strap on, this time just the normal one they used, the same one which helped create their baby. Alex had gotten fond of wearing it most of the time now, being soft butch, she liked to feel that part of herself more and more lately. Wearing the strap under her trousers made her feel good. Her hair was swept back and neat and she wore her favourite men's cologne, Armani Code. 

While waiting for Lena she laid the table and opened a bottle of wine. Then Alex dimmed the lights and lit two long candles that were in the centrepiece of their dining table.

She then got out the plates and the knives and forks. When she was happy that all was perfect she took a seat and waited for her wife.

Then Alex saw her. Lena walked over towards her wearing the sexiest dress she had ever seen her wear. It was black, low cut in a v shape showing her beautiful cleavage, and high on her thigh showing her gorgeous legs. Alex couldn't take her eyes off Lena at that moment. And right now she knew that if her dick in her trousers had been real, it would definitely be standing to attention.

Lena smiled at Alex seeing that look on her face that said she definitely approved of her outfit, “Like what you see?” She flirted with Alex, and it felt so good to be able to do that again after so long. 

Alex could hardly speak, and she noticed her black heels too, and her stockings, “You look beautiful,” Alex finally got out, “really stunning.”

Lena walked up to Alex, bent down to the side of her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, “I’ll be right back with dinner and then afterwards… you can have your dessert.”

Alex gulped, Lena was being sexier than ever tonight and she wasn't sure she could cope.

They sat and ate their meal and talked. Alex about her day, busting Alien butts and trying to cope with Brainy. Lena found Alex’s relationship with Brainy amusing, because Lena always got along with him, they had formed a small bond somewhere along the line and a friendship ensued. With Alex it was very different. Yes she was protective of him and he had become like a brother to her, but sometimes he drove her to distraction.

“It seems strange here without Keira,” Alex then said, the meal finished, they sat for a while and sipped their wine.

“It does, I haven't had much time apart from her these past six months,” Lena sighed, “but I am sure she is just fine with her Aunt Kara.”

Alex stood and cleared the plates away into the dishwasher and then she held out her hand to Lena, “You promised me dessert and I’m so ready for something sweet.”

Lena’s eyes went a little darker as she stood and let herself be led into their living room and across to the open balcony, the sun was setting and Alex wanted to see it.

Lena stood against the balcony looking out at the beautiful orange and red sky, and Alex wrapped her loving arms around her from behind. 

Alex rested her head on Lena’s shoulder as she held her close, “Beautiful,” Alex whispered to Lena’s ear, “just like you.”

Lena softly smiled and placed her hands over Alex’s. It was hard to believe it had been just over a year since she first got pregnant, and all through it Alex had been her rock, holding her up all the way, being her strength when she struggled and making her feel like a beautiful woman when she felt less than.

“I love you Alex, so much,” she said.

Alex turned her around, she ran her hand gently through Lena’s long dark hair as she looked into her eyes, “And I love you, forever.”

Meanwhile Kara was just putting Keira to bed and about to settle down with Netflix and a large take away Pizza. She had warned J’onn that she was babysitting so if there was any trouble in the city, he would have to deal with it. 

Kara had enjoyed having her niece to stay and she had noticed for a six month old she was already listening, so Kara decided to teach her a few Kryptonian words, she didn't think it would work but it was worth a try. And while talking to Keira in Kryptonian, she played with her, fed her when it was time and changed her nappies. But even Kara was now glad that the baby was sleeping so she could have some alone time. It hit her just how much time a baby took up and she wondered how Lena had managed. She made a plan to tell Lena she would take the baby more often from now on to give Lena a break. 

Back at Alex and Lena’s apartment they had moved towards the sofa. 

“Mmm Alex,” Lena softly sighed as Alex ran her hands up and down Lena’s back

Their lips separated for a slight moment and Alex manoeuvred them over towards the sofa, she pushed Lena against it and she fell onto it. Alex smirked and got down on her knees in front of Lena. Then she ran her hands slowly up Lena’s stockings, which in turn sent goose bumps all over Lena’s body. Alex pushed Lena’s black dress up as Lena lay back against the back of the sofa. 

Lena watched Alex, the feeling of wanting to be filled so badly that it hurt increased within her, and when Alex pulled her black lace panties down her legs she felt her arousal pool down below, warm heat spread though her.

“Alex, I need you,” She said, her hands clutching the pillows alongside her.

Alex pushed Lena’s legs apart and got her hands under Lena’s ass, then she pulled her to the edge of the sofa. 

“I’m here babe,” Alex told her as she kissed each thigh. She could smell Lena’s sex, that sweet intoxicating scent that she couldn't get enough of mixed with cherry blossom from their bath, her lips inched closer to Lena’s tight slit. 

Lena threw her head back and closed her eyes when Alex took her first lick, and then another, Alex thrust into her then, devouring her with her tongue.

Lena could feel the warm, tingling pulse of her clit and increasing wetness. 

Alex ran her tongue around Lena’s hard bud, teasing her, building her up until Lena had trouble thinking about anything other than wanting to be filled. 

Lena moaned and placed her hands to Alex’s head, pulling at her red hair, trying to bring her closer to her clit, “Please Alex, don't tease, I need to cum so bad.”

Alex smirked against her pussy lips and stopped giving her wife the attention she so desperately needed. Instead she abruptly stood up, grabbed Lena’s hands and pulled her up to a standing position.

Lena was rather dizzy from her near orgasm and a little weak on her feet. But Alex didn't make her wait long, she led her to the side of the sofa and kissed her deeply. And Lena could taste herself on Alex’s warm mouth, her frustration doubled.

She breathed to Alex lips, “Please fuck me, I need you to fuck me.”

“Oh I plan too,” Alex replied, desire in her deep dark eyes, “turn around.”

Lena turned around and Alex bent her over the side of the sofa. Then Alex stood over her and licked her lips, before pushing Lena’s dress up over her hips, exposing her beautiful pale bottom to her. Alex rubbed Lena’s buttocks with her hands and then gave her a quick squeeze. Lena moaned out, she felt butterflies and a pulse went through her and down to her pussy. 

Alex took in the sight of the stocking and suspenders and Lena’s heels as she was bent over the sofa and it made her groan in response, “Fuck Lena you look so sexy.”

“Less looking, more fucking,” Lena told her, the frustration getting the better of her.

Alex chuckled and unzipped her trousers, she pulled out her cock and positioned herself where Lena desperately needed her.

Lena felt the tip touch her and she moaned, “Alex…” as the feeling of needing her inside her grew. 

Alex grabbed her wife’s hips and pushed the full length of the shaft inside Lena until she was full.

“Oh yes...yes Alex,” Lena cried out. It felt wonderful. 

Alex moved in and out of her and all Lena could feel was pleasure, a very satisfying pleasurable sensation. Being filled over and over again made her see stars.

Alex railed into her again and again, hitting Lena’s erogenous zones with every thrust. 

“Cum for me Baby,” Alex told her, her voice sexy and deep. She grabbed Lena’s hair and gently pulled on it as she fucked her faster.

“I’m so close,” Lena cried out. Her clit was engorged and every time Alex thrust she felt the tingling sensation. 

Alex was so incredibly turned on by the suspenders, the heels, that she couldn't help but thrust into her wife harder and deeper, “I love fucking you, fucking you so hard, I wish I could cum inside you right now, fuck I want to cum inside you so much,” she couldn't stop the words escaping her lips.

That was all Lena needed, the sound of her sexy lover's voice, Lena started to feel the familiar rush of heat and the fluttering inside her walls as she came undone with Alex pounding into her, “Alex… I’m cumming,” she cried out.

Alex fucked her through it until Lena went still, apart from shaky legs. Alex gently stroked Lena's back, she had relaxed forward and wasn't in the greatest position.

Alex gently pulled out of her and tucked the strap into her pants, she zipped them back up and then she helped Lena up pulling her straight into her strong toned arms.

“I love you,” Alex told her, placing soft kisses to Lena’s face.

Lena opened her eyes and looked at Alex, “You were amazing,” she told her and placed a kiss to Alex’s lips, “that was incredible, lets go to bed so I can pay you back.”

“I’m good,” Alex told her, “tonight is about you, I want to make you feel good.” Then Alex took Lena’s hand and led her to the bedroom. Their night was just beginning.


	17. Keira's First Birthday (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Keira's first birthday party.
> 
> Plus Alex and Lena end their day on a hot note.  
> Explicit Sexual Content at the end.

**6 Months Later**

Baby Keira was 11 months old when she took her first steps. Alex and Lena had been trying to encourage her daily and then when she did, she walked across from Alex who was sitting on the floor to Lena who was sitting on the sofa in their living room. She was also starting to pick up words like _mommy_ , although a little broken, it was easy to tell what she was trying to say. The other words she picked up were _Kara_ , and a word no one expected, _Dusyl,_ the kryptonian word for food. And it didn't take a genius to work out where she picked that word up, Aunt Kara had become a regular babysitter.

Lena had gone back to work at L-Corp and at the DEO when needed. Alex was still The Director of the DEO. They had hired a nanny to take care of Keira when they were both working. So any time they got to be together as a family was precious.

And now it has been exactly one year since Keira was born. A small gathering of friends and family had been invited to their apartment in the city for a little celebration. Both parents made sure they took time off work for Keira’s special day.

Lena was getting Keira dressed when Alex walked into the bedroom. Alex was already dressed up smart in black pants, flat black shoes, a white shirt and a deep red silk tie. Her hair had been recently shaved at the sides and it was slicked back neatly too. 

Lena was wearing a black Chanel dress, with a v neckline. Baby Keira was wearing a tee shirt with _One Whole Year of Awesome_ written across it. It was white with black sleeves. She had matching black PJ bottoms. Alex and Lena had decided early on to keep her colours mixed and as gender neutral as possible. They didn't want to go with stereotypes and with what was expected for a boy or a girl, they would let her choose her own favourite colours when she was old enough. 

“Hey you two, the guests will be arriving soon,” Alex smiled at her wife and daughter from the doorway.

Lena smiled over at Alex and baby Keira giggled on Lena’s lap, “What do you think?”

Alex walked over to them, “It’s perfect, she’s perfect,” Alex said, bending down and taking Keira from Lena’s arms. Alex held her in her arms and bopped her little nose, “How’s my little genius?”

Keira giggled in response, “Moma,” she said looking right into Alex’s eyes.

Lena stood up and joined them both, “Our clever little girl is one today,” she smiled at her daughter.

“Yes and Aunt Kara is coming to see you, won't that be fun?” Alex told her.

Keira giggled again in Alex’s arms, “Kar…” she said.

Alex and Lena looked at each other, “She’s picking up words so fast,” Alex then said.

“She is,” Lena replied, “so no swearing,” she looked at Alex.

“I do try not too,” Alex smiled sheepishly. But sometimes after a bad day at work the words just fell out of her mouth.

Just then they heard the doorbell ring, “I’ll get it,” Lena said leaving Alex holding the baby.

Alex followed her into the living room with Keira in her arms and looked to the door as Lena opened it and let in their first guests.

“Hi guys,” Lena smiled and greeted Samantha Arias and her wife Susan. They walked inside, Samantha was holding a bag with presents and Susan was holding a bottle of wine.

They both placed their things down on a table and then walked over to Alex and Keira.

“Oh my god, she is adorable!” Samantha hadn't seen her since she was a baby and Susan had never met her.

“She looks so much like you both,” Susan smiled, “Does she have your brains too?”

“We think she is getting there,” Alex chuckled, “do you want to hold her?”

Susan stepped up to Alex and took Keira into her arms, “Hello little one.”

Alex then took the chance to break away while the other two adults in the room fussed over their daughter. She was about to get herself a beer when the door went again, “I’ll get it,” Alex told Lena, who was busy preparing snacks for their guests.

“Kara,” Alex smiled, “Come in,” then she noticed who Kara had brought with her, “Nia, Brainy, welcome!” Alex held the door open and they all stepped inside.

Half an hour later and everyone had arrived that was supposed to, J’onn, Eliza and Kelly Olsen who had brought along her new girlfriend, which was a surprise to everyone because it was Andrea Rojas.

Kelly and Alex were in the kitchen area alone getting some drinks about five minutes later.

“So how long have you been seeing Andrea?” Alex asked.

“A month,” Kelly replied, “I know you're surprised, I could see it when we walked in.”

“Can you blame me?” Alex gave her a wry smile, “she is your boss.”

“Well where I work there aren't any rules about not dating your co workers,” Kelly smiled and made up a couple of cocktails for herself and Andrea.

“Yeah we're a bit stricter about that at the DEO,” Alex told her as she grabbed a beer from the fridge, “Anyway, congrats, I hope it works out for you both, you deserve to be happy.”

“Thank you Alex,” then she paused and had a more serious look on her face, “and how are you these days?”

Alex raised her eyebrows, “I’m good, no more panic attacks, I think a baby has calmed me down a little,” Alex added with a smile.

“That can happen,” Kelly told her, “I’m just glad you're okay. And speaking of your baby, I am so happy for you. It’s what you always wanted.”

“It is, and Lena too, we are very happy,” Alex smiled and sipped her beer.

“Do you think you might add to your family?” Kelly asked, curious.

“We may in a few years, but for now Lena is enjoying not being pregnant,” Alex chuckled.

“I must admit, I was amazed when I heard she was,” Kelly laughed a little.

“Lena did amazing,” Alex told her, “even if she did have some strange cravings, like peanut butter straight out the jar, or pickles and ice cream, at the same time.”

Kelly chuckled, “Let's go join them, they will be wondering what we are doing, and Andrea is going to be very thirsty.”

When they joined the others they could see Kara sitting down with Keira on her lap, Eliza was sitting beside her. Nia and Brainy were chatting with Andrea and Lena.

“I guess we were not missed,” Alex smiled.

Lena looked to Alex and smiled back, “There you are love.”

Alex walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, “I’m never far away.”

“Andrea was just asking if we would do a photo shoot with Keira and a little interview for CatCo Magazine,” Lena told her.

“Of course, only the best photographer, and you can check the interview over before it goes off to be published,” Andrea told Alex.

Alex frowned and looked at Lena, “Are you sure you want Keira’s face in a magazine?”

“I’m not ashamed of her Alex, she’s our child and we can't shield her from the world forever,” Lena told her, “she is our little miracle.”

Alex wasn't so sure, she always had reservations when it came to things like this. It was her DEO training coming out and wanting to protect her family.

“I know you're not ashamed hun’ and neither am I. If that’s what you want to do, I guess it wouldn't hurt to get it out there how successful the pregnancy was, for people who doubt the science.”

Lena looked at Alex, she could tell she wasn't completely on board, “Are you sure you are okay with it? Because if you aren't we do not have to do it.”

“I’m sure,” Alex told her with a soft smile.

“Great,” Andrea smiled and sipped her cocktail, “I’ll be in touch with a date and time, you can let me know if you need to change it. Honestly this could make a difference to so many same sex couples, to know they have another option other than adoption, which can take so many years and be constant disappointments.” 

Andrea walked off to find Kelly, who was standing on the balcony, taking in the amazing view of National City. Alex joined Kara and Eliza on the sofas. Eliza was holding Keira on her lap and talking to her in baby language. Brainy and Nia went to get some snacks. J’onn was in the kitchen drinking a beer. And Lena went to set up the Birthday cake on the table.

"So how are you both?" Eliza asked Alex, she hadn't seen them in a few months, although she did try to visit them more often now because of Keira. 

"Tired mostly," Alex replied.

"I can imagine you both are, you both work so hard " Eliza said, "Does this one keep you up all night too? Because I remember when you were a baby I was constantly exhausted!"

Alex brow creased, "Well I'm sorry. And actually, Keira isn't too bad now. The first six months were tough though. And teething was an absolute nightmare." 

Eliza smiled, "Oh yes, I remember it well with you."

Just then Lena called everyone over to the dining table. It was time to blow out the candles on the birthday cake and open the presents. 

They all gathered around the table and Alex carried Keira over. Lena had already lit the candles on the cake. It was in the shape of a cats face because Keira had shown a liking for cats. Alex and Lena often read her a storybook about a cat that she loved. 

"Okay princess, its time to blow out the candles on your birthday cake," Alex told her daughter as she held her in her arms. Alex leaned forward with her and of course had to blow them out for their daughter. Keira just watched and got excited, then giggled. Everyone clapped and sang happy birthday to Keira then Lena cut the cake.

Then it was time to open presents, so they all crowded around on the two long white sofas in the living area and Alex and Lena sat on the fluffy rug between them all with Keira, with a big pile of presents. 

Lena opened the first one off Eliza, she pulled it out of the wrapping paper and held it up, "A hand knitted Supergirl jumper, its wonderful," Lena smiled and showed Keira. Their daughter reached out for it with her tiny hands and yet again got all excited. 

Then Alex opened the gift off Brainy and Nia. It was a babies toy phone, "Good to get her into technology early," Alex chuckled.

Kara got down on her knees and opened her gift to Keira next, "Its a book about Kryptonian language," Kara told Keira, "Something for when you start to read." 

Then Kara opened the other gift for Keira, a cuddly supergirl toy, for when Aunt Kara wasn't around. 

Kelly gave them a book on the alphabet for early learning. 

Finally Alex and Lena opened their own gifts for their daughter, items of clothing, cuddly toys, learning toys, a few books for bedtime stories and the most important one, a cute cuddly toy cat. It would have to do until she was a little older and then they would get her a real one. 

After they all enjoyed some cake, then as it got later Keira was tired, so everyone said their goodbyes and Lena got Keira to bed. 

Alex sat on the sofa and loosened her tie. She sipped a beer and waited for Lena to join her.

Lena came back from putting their daughter to bed and poured herself a glass of wine, then she sat beside Alex.

"Well, I think we can call that a successful first birthday party," Alex said.

Lena sipped her wine, "I can hardly believe it's been a year already."

Alex placed her bottle of beer down and looked at Lena, "So do you still want to create another little miracle with me in a few years?" 

Lena smiled, "It would be nice for Keira to have a brother or sister."

Alex smiled, took the glass from Lena's hand and placed it on the coffee table. Then Alex moved closer to her wife, their lips just inches apart, "How about we get some practise in?"

Lena was all for that, "Mmm yes please."

Alex placed a hand in Lena's soft hair and pulled her closer until their lips touched in a tender kiss, "Let's go to bed and practise some techniques," she said after the kiss. 

Alex stood and reached out for Lena's hand and her wife was only too happy to take it and be led to their bedroom and be shown some of the positions Alex had in mind. 

“So,” Alex smirked, “Keep your dress on.”

Lena gave Alex a curious look and a wry smile, “And you, keep your clothes on.”

Alex walked over to Lena, took her and pushed her up against the bedroom wall, then Alex’s hands reached downwards and up inside Lena’s black dress, she pushed her hands up lifting the dress to Lena's hips, then she caressed her wife's thighs, brushing her fingers over the stockings and suspenders.

Lena looked into Alex dark eyes and could see the desire there, she was well aware of Alex’s need to fuck her and she felt the goosebumps on her skin because of it.

“Alex,” Lena sighed softly. She was already incredibly turned on by the sight of Alex, standing before her in her shirt and tie, slicked back hair, it drove Lena to distraction. She was already wet.

“I love you Lena,” Alex said, her voice deep, then captured her lips, kissing her, licking over each lip and then delving her tongue inside.

Lena matched the kiss, tongues dancing, hearts thumping as their chests were pressed together. And Lena moaned in pleasure as Alex’s right hand pushed inside her black lace panties.

Alex gently stroked up and down Lena’s slit, teasing her as they kissed, and Lena could hardly concentrate on the kiss anymore so Alex moved her attention to Lena’s jaw, neck and ears, licking, kissing and sucking, driving her wife crazy with desire.

Alex slipped her finger through Lena’s now wet labia, she circled around her wife’s clit and then drove her finger deep inside, curling it upwards, making Lena cling onto her by her shoulders and gasp.

“Oh god...I love when you finger fuck me,” Lena moaned. Her hands now in Alex’s hair, pulling at the short strands, sending a fire through Alex.

Alex captured her wife's lips again and looked at her eyes as she caressed her inner walls with her finger, “I love how you feel around my finger. I love when you squeeze me, when you're about to cum.” 

Alex stroked her inner walls mercilessly, thrusting in and pulling out, curling to Lena’s G spot every time. And Lena was holding on tighter to Alex as her climax began to build within her.

Alex pulled out a moment and pulled Lena’s panties down, they fell and Lena kicked them off. 

Alex then lifted Lena’s left leg, with her left arm, parting Lena’s legs more. Now Alex had the access to give Lena what she needed to topple over the edge.

Lena placed her arms around Alex’s shoulders as Alex took two fingers and plunged them into her wet aching pussy, so desperately needing to be filled. Lena cried out Alex’s name, and it felt so good, “Yes Alex, fuck me.”

Alex had her left arm holding Lena’s leg up and the other hand fucking her, while her lips were sucking and licking on her neck. Then she looked to Lena’s aroused green eyes, “Cum for me Lena,” she told her, her voice thick with arousal. She loved fucking Lena like this, in her sexy dress, stockings and heels, it turned Alex on so much.

Alex stretched Lena’s pussy with her two fingers, moving in and out, then she placed her thumb to her wife's now engorged clit, rubbing over it as she thrust in and out, deeper and harder now, banging Lena against the wall.

“Alex..” Lena moaned, her eyes closed now, she could feel the warmth begin to spread through her, “I’m cumming.”

Alex felt Lena’s walls contract around her fingers that were buried deep within, she fucked her deep and hard, drawing out every last shudder from her wife as she came around her fingers. Then Lena went still and Alex gently pulled out, then lowered Lena’s left leg.

Lena could barely stand so Alex being the gentlewoman she was picked her wife up and lay her on the bed. Then Alex removed her shoes and lay beside her.

Alex stroked Lena’s hair with her right hand as she lay on her side facing Lena on the bed, “I love you so much,” she told her.

Lena opened her eyes and saw Alex gazing lovingly at her, “I love you too, and not just because you're amazing in bed.”

“And out of it,” Alex smirked.

“Definitely out of it,” Lena replied, reaching down to the bulge in Alex’s pants. And Lena’s eyes told her she was definitely up for another position.


	18. Bad News Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds out some disturbing news that could effect her family.

A few months after Keira’s first birthday Alex received some very alarming news at the DEO. Lena’s older brother, Lex Luthor had escaped prison. For a while everyone thought he was dead, but it turned out he wasn't and so he was locked up in a high security prison. However Lex was a genius and he somehow found a way to escape with the help of some officials he paid off. 

Alex was dreading giving Lena the news when she got home. 

As it was, Alex's work schedule would change rather dramatically, and she would be lucky to get any time off with a man like Lex Luthor on the loose. Alex knew how dangerous he was, that alone was a big concern, but how Lena would take it was just adding to Alex’s anxiety. And the thought of him coming for Lena and possibly their child made it even worse.

Alex got home that evening stressed out, they had been going over a plan all day to try and find Lex Luthor. Supergirl was making regular trips around the city and the outskirts for any signs of him, so Alex was worrying about her sister too. 

Alex went straight to the fridge and took out a beer, then she walked into the living area where Lena was sitting with baby Keira on her lap. 

“Hi love,” Lena smiled.

Alex walked over to the sofa and sat beside them, she put down her beer on the coffee table and rubbed her temples. Alex could feel a mild headache forming after the day from hell.

“Hey, are you alright?” Lena asked, seeing her wife was looking tired, “Do you want me to run you a bath?”

Alex opened her eyes and grabbed her beer, took a long drink from it and cradled it in her hands, “I need to talk to you about something, but when Keira is in bed.”

“Okay,” Lena looked at Alex a little worried, “I’ve just fed her, so she should be ready to sleep anytime now, I kept her up just in case you wanted to see her.”

Alex looked at her wife and child with pride and gave a small smile, “Of course I do, hand her over.”

Lena handed Keira to Alex who sat the girl on her lap, then Alex smiled at her daughter and bounced her up and down, Keira started to giggle and Alex almost forgot about Lex for a fleeting moment, all that mattered was what was here and now, her wonderful, beautiful wife and her beautiful daughter, “How’s my little girl?” 

Keira grinned happily at Alex and Alex wrapped her arms around her protectively, “God I love you so much,” Alex kissed her daughter's head and sighed.

Lena looked at them and her heart swelled. But she could tell that Alex was more emotional than usual. Something was definitely not right.

After a short while Alex handed her back to Lena, “I’m just gonna get another beer.”

“I’ll go put Keira to bed,” Lena said as Alex walked over to the kitchen.

When Lena returned from the bedroom she was wearing her own black lounge pants and a burgundy tshirt. Lena’s hair was loose now and naturally wavy. She hadn’t long got home herself having spent a very long day at L-Corp whilst the Nanny looked after their daughter.

Alex was still in her jeans and a sweater, so she decided to go get changed too. Lena waited on the sofa with a glass of scotch.

Alex soon returned, wearing some soft grey DEO issued pants and a black DEO tshirt. She grabbed her beer from the fridge and sat beside Lena on the white sofa.

“So what do you need to talk to me about?” Lena asked, putting her glass of scotch down on the coffee table.

Alex looked at Lena and took her hand, she stroked Lena’s fingers and sighed, “There is no easy way to say this.”

“Alex you're scaring me,” Lena’s brow creased with worry and her heart rate increased.

“Sorry,” Alex shook her head, “It’s about Lex.”

Lena's eyes went wide and she sat up straight, “Please no. Please do not tell me he's escaped...”

Alex just sadly nodded, “I’m afraid so.”

Lena stared ahead, like she was lost in her own thoughts and fears, Alex gently placed her right hand on her lovers back and rubbed up and down, “Babe, we are going to find him, I promise you.”

Lena sighed and looked to Alex, “Alex, you know he will come after us?”

Alex nodded, “And we will get extra protection, it's already arranged, we have DEO agents watching our building right now. Supergirl is also keeping her eyes open and her ears too. It sure helps to have a Super sister.”

Lena lent into Alex and wrapped her arms around her waist, seeking the comfort of her loving protective arms. Alex hugged her tight and stroked her hair, “We will get through this, together.”

“I know, I’m just scared,” Lena said as Alex held her.

Alex moved back a little and looked at Lena's eyes, she stroked Lena’s hair out of her face and softly smiled, “I love you and I won't let anyone hurt you ever.”

Lena sighed, her brow still creased with worry, “You don't understand Alex, there is so much I haven't told you about Lex, about when we were younger, he's evil,” she paused and then added, “and he will do absolutely anything to get to me, to us.”

“Shhhussh hun’,” Alex stroked Lena’s hair and then ran her hand down her face and gave her a soft kiss, “I’m a trained military officer, I’ve come up against him before and I can do it again. We also have Supergirl. So to hell with Lex, let him bring it, we will be ready.”

It went quiet between them then they sat back on the sofa and both picked up their drinks.

“So, what did happen between you and Lex as children?” Alex needed to know, she needed to have all the information on Lex she could get, it could be very important. And it would also give her some inside knowledge on the man himself.

Lena sat back and sipped her scotch, she looked thoughtful and a little tense, but Lena knew that one day she would have to have this conversation with Alex, she was just dreading bringing back up those dark memories. Those that haunted her dreams for so long. Meeting Alex and falling in love had changed her life, she had even started to forget about the Luthors, all she cared about now was Alex, Kara, their daughter and their close friends.

“Lex started off with good intentions, or so I thought,” Lena said as she recalled the times when she first moved in with the Luthors, after her biological mother died, “he was kind, he would spend time with me, teach me to play chess. It felt to me like he was the only one in that family who really cared about me. I felt like I really had that older brother who was always looking out for me.”

“So what happened?” Alex gently asked.

“He would start to control what I did, he would watch my every move, it was like he was obsessed with me,” Lena replied frowning, “and if I did anything wrong to his deranged mind, he would shout at me, call me names, threaten me, I would cower in fear of him,” Lena had to stop to take a breath.

Alex put her hand on her wife's, “I’m so sorry you had to go through all that.”

Lena looked at Alex and Alex could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes, “He made me believe he was all I had, that without him I was nothing and over time I believed him.”

Alex squeezed Lena’s hand gently and then entwined their fingers, “he is a sociopath Lena, that is what they do. He controlled and manipulated you.”

She nodded then continued, “Anyway, there are far too many incidents to go into, but as I got older I tried to break away from his hold on me but he just dug in even more. He threatened me constantly, that if I didn't go along with him and his goals, his ideas, that the family would cut me off and leave me with nothing and no one, it wasn't until he showed his true colours to the world with his hatred of Superman that I finally understood who he really was. I couldn't stand it any longer, he told me he was doing things for the greater good and I had no idea until then what he actually had in mind. So, I broke away, as you know, and eventually Lex was caught and imprisoned. Then I took over Luthor Corp and I re-branded it L-Corp to get as far away from the Luthor name as possible.”

Alex put down her beer and took Lena’s empty glass from her hand, she put them both down on the coffee table and pulled Lena into her arms. And Lena sank into Alex’s warm embrace, so relieved to be where she was now, protected and loved by her wife.

“Let's order in some pizza and watch some mindless movie on Netflix,” Alex told her wife as she held her tight, “I think we need to just try and chill for the evening, we can take each day as it comes.”

Lena moved out of Alex’s warm embrace, “Good idea, can you check on Keira while I order the pizza?”

“Sure,” Alex smiled then stood to go check on their daughter.

Alex looked into the cot and found Keira was sleeping peacefully, she was so grateful for that. She gazed down at her lovingly and smiled, their little miracle was growing bigger by the day, Alex still had to pinch herself some days to believe it was all real, a wife and a daughter, that they created together with their own genes. 

Once the pizza arrived they settled down in front of the tv and Alex chose an old classic movie.

“I can't believe you have never watched Jaws,” Alex said as she took a piece of pizza from the box.

“I can't believe you have never watched Titanic!” Lena replied with a grin, “We are watching that next.”

“Oh babe but it's such a long movie and I was hoping to get an early night,” Alex winked.

“Mmm,” Lena replied, “you have a point, okay but we watch Titanic next time.”

“You have a deal, now sit back and enjoy the show,” Alex smiled as she relaxed back on the sofa.

Lena finished her slice of pizza and then relaxed back in Alex’s arms. Her favourite place to be.

Once the movie finished, they turned everything off, then Alex checked in with the DEO agents before joining Lena in the bathroom. They both brushed their teeth and headed to bed. Lena changed into her silky black lingerie and Alex wore nothing but her strap on under her boy shorts.

Lena licked her lips as Alex made her way over towards the bed, she could see the tight bulge in her wife's underwear, “Alex you look pleased to see me,” Lena told Alex as she joined her on the bed.

Alex ran her hand over the bulge in her shorts, “Ah you mean this?”

Lena bit her lip and smirked, “You're so sexy.”

Alex pushed Lena down on the bed, covering her with her body, the hardness in her shorts pushed against Lena’s centre making her moan, then Alex ran her fingers through her wife's dark hair and lent in to kiss her.

“I love you babe, so much,” Alex breathed to her wife's lips.

Well one kiss turned into so many they lost count and Lena soon stripped Alex of her shorts.

They made love tenderly that night, forgetting the outside world existed for a few hours. Alex took her time, loving every inch of Lena, making her see that she was loved and so worthy of being loved with her fingers, her mouth and strap. And afterwards Alex lay behind Lena, with a protective arm around her waist, holding her close as they both finally fell to sleep.

  
  


Meanwhile Lex Luthor was hiding out in a secret bunker in Eastern Europe and he was planning his next chess move.


	19. Lex (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl and J'onn Jonzz go after Lex Luthor.  
> Lena needs some loving.
> 
> Explicit love scene at the end.
> 
> The next chapter will be the end of this part in my series.

Alex was in the DEO centre of operations having just had a meeting with all her main staff in the conference room. Brainy and Supergirl between them had found Lex Luthor’s location. Supergirl and J’onn were going to handle it because he was in Eastern Europe, deep below some caves in The Carpathian Mountains in a very remote part of Romania. Alex fidgeted with her gun in her holster, she needed to be out there helping but all she could do was stand in front of her huge screens and wait. J’onn had installed a camera into his uniform so Alex and her team would be able to watch them as they took down Lex Luthor.

Lena was also in the DEO, she was close to Alex watching the screen intently, also wishing she could be there when they captured her sociopathic brother. 

Alex took her eyes off the screen and looked to her wife, she could see the concern in her eyes, the anxiety in her face.

“Lena are you alright?” Alex quietly asked her.

Lena looked to Alex for a split moment, “Yes, I will be once he is captured,” then she looked back at the screen.

Alex folded her arms and lent back against the central desk. Lena stood beside her also following Alex’s actions she folded her arms too. They both stared at the screen as its started to crackle and an image finally appeared. It was of Supergirl walking in front of J’onn on a mountain top.

“This is the location, I can sense him,” J’onn said as he stood there on the Mountain. 

Supergirl listened and she could hear the rumbling of machinery and the sound of distant voices coming from deep down below, “I can hear something, they are definitely down there. We need to go in.”

“I agree,” J’onn said, “but we have to be careful, he’s sure to have Kryptonite.

Supergirl smiled, “And that’s why I asked Lena to send me the suit.”

J’onn’s eyes went wide, “The protection suit she made you?”

Supergirl nodded and spoke to her tiny mic that was implanted in her suit, “Lena you can send it, I am ready to go in.”

Lena quickly went to work on her console instructing her device to make its way to Kara. It would take a few minutes at their current location.

Alex spoke to her microphone, “It’s on its way Supergirl.”

Then Alex walked over to Lena who was taking a breath, having been typing frantically on her console, she rested her hand on her wife's back, “Thank you.”

Lena turned and gave her wife a small smile, “I hope this works out.”

“I think it will,” Alex replied seriously, “We defeated him before and we can do it again.”

“You mean I did when I shot him,” Lena frowned.

Alex looked at her wife with a crease in her brow, she could tell that still bothered Lena, everything about her family still bothered her. One day Alex was going to try and encourage Lena to go to therapy, “Look I….” Alex was about to speak when the screen came to life again, they both turned towards it.

“They're in,” Lena breathed nervously.

Alex just concentrated on watching as J’onn and Supergirl made their way through the caves, until they came to a huge opening.

“Well that explains the machinery noises,” Alex commented.

There below in the huge cave were at least a hundred machines, nothing either of them recognised, it was obviously something to do with Lex’s grand plan to destroy humanity though.

Lena looked curiously as J’onn landed down below in the centre of the cave, surrounded by machines and then she saw him and took a sharp intake of breath, “Lex.”

Alex’s hackles went up automatically as he watched Lex move towards the hidden camera on J’onn, “I wish I was there so I could smash his face in.”

Lena looked at Alex, “I’m glad you're not, this is hard enough to watch.”

Alex just looked sheepishly down at her feet and nodded. Then she looked up at the sound of Supergirl's voice. 

Kara hadn't activated the suit yet, because she wanted to catch Lex Luthor by surprise. 

Lex grinned at them both, then looked at J'onn, “So you bought me a present, that is very thoughtful of you.”

Supergirl tensed when she saw the glowing green crystal appear from inside Lex Luthor’s suit jacket. It was shaped like a dagger but much more ragged. He started to walk towards Supergirl with it lifted up. And Supergirl started to react to it, green lines pulsing through her, she quickly activated her protection suit and it appeared before them, capturing and keeping her safe from the effects of Kryptonite.

Lex glared at her, “What the hell is this?”

Lena smiled as she watched, she loved it when she could get one over on Lex.

“Get him,” Supergirl said.

J’onn grabbed him and took the dagger, throwing it far into the caves for now. Lex struggled in the Martian’s grip and his face contorted angrily, “You think you’ve won? I’m not the only one who wants Supergirl dead.”

Alex heard what he said and went on high alert, she looked to Lena, “What does he mean by that?”

“I’ve no idea,” Lena replied, and she really didn't.

They continued to watch as J’onn made some martian handcuffs appear out of thin air. Alex had no idea how he did that but she thought it was the coolest thing ever.

While J’onn was dealing with Lex, Supergirl did a quick sweep of the caves looking for any more people who might be working with him, but she came up empty handed. They had either disappeared deeper into the cave system or he really was here working all alone.

Supergirl looked at the machines, and she was horrified when she realised one was being used to make artificial Kryptonite. The DEO would have to make a trip out there to confiscate all the machines and all the Kryptonite as soon as possible. In the meantime Supergirl made it impossible for people to enter by sealing up the caves entrances with her heat vision.

Once Supergirl and J’onn returned with Lex he was put into a containment cell. Alex would interrogate him in the morning. And they were particularly interested in what he meant when he said he wasn't the only one who wanted to destroy Supergirl. Lena immediately thought of Lillian, but she was already locked away and Lex sounded so menacing. It chilled Lena to the bone when she heard him scream at J’onn and Supergirl in the caves. She knew the other end of his viciousness only too well from years of mental abuse.

When Alex and Lena got home they ordered take out and opened up a bottle of wine. They had asked the nanny to look after Keira all day so when they finally got home so late she was already sleeping. They sat to eat, all the while Alex could see Lena thinking and all the while Lena could see Alex wanted to talk but she avoided it. After dinner whilst Alex was loading the dishwasher Lena made her way over to the balcony with a glass of neat scotch in her hand.

Alex found her there and stepped up beside her as she looked out at the bright city lights of the high rises that surrounded them. Alex leaned on the balcony and looked out at the city below.

“We caught him babe, why don't you seem happy,” Alex turned and looked at Lena beside her.

Lena took a drink from her glass and then answered as she swirled the remainder around, “Oh I am happy about that, it's just bought back a lot of painful memories.”

“Lena,” Alex said, stepping up to her, “talk to me about it.”

“Not now Alex,” she sighed and turned away from her, then sank down the remaining liquid in her glass.

Alex placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Okay, well if you don't want to talk about it now, that’s fine, just tell me how I can help.”

Lena turned around and put down her glass on the balcony, “Just be with me tonight, I need you close.”

“Of course babe,” Alex said pulling Lena into her arms, “I love you.”

Lena pulled out of the embrace and looked to Alex, “You are far too good for me, in fact your whole family is far too good for me, look what I have come from.”

Alex placed her hand to Lena’s chin and lifted it so that Lena was looking at her once more, “Never say that,” Alex gently but surely told her wife, “You are brilliant, beautiful, compassionate, you are nothing like your family.”

Lena nodded and then Alex pulled Lena close to her lips, “I’m going to show you how much you mean to me, every day for the rest of our lives.”

Lena breathed to Alex’s lips, “I love you Alex.”

“I know,” Alex said softly, then she placed a tender kiss to Lena’s soft lips, “Lets go to bed.”

Alex led Lena to the bedroom and this time it wasn't fast, they took their time removing each other's clothes until they were naked before one another, then they got into bed and Lena settled into Alex’s arms as she lovingly stroked her hair.

Lena looked up at Alex as she ran her hand over her lover's chest, her fingers smoothing over Alex’s chest as it rose up and down with her breathing.

Alex looked at Lena caressing her and lay her head back on the pillow as Lena took a nipple into her mouth, “Lena, mmm.”

Lena sucked at the nipple while she twisted the other with her fingers, she wanted to get Alex just as worked up as she was feeling. She needed Alex tonight, she needed Alex to love her.

Alex placed her hands in Lena’s long dark hair, it was flowing down over Lena’s shoulders and she could feel it soft against her chest each time Lena placed her mouth to there.

“So good babe,” Alex softly sighed, “so good.”

Her head went back deeper into the pillow as Lena lazily moved her hand downwards to the place between Alex’s legs. 

“You are so gorgeous Alex,” Lena breathed excitedly as she pushed a finger inside Alex’s already aroused centre.

Alex moaned as Lena started to stroke her, up and down her folds, “more baby, more.”

Lena gave Alex more, pushing two fingers inside her lover then thrusting them upwards making Alex gasp.

Lena continued to thrust and Alex’s hips started to rise to meet her, they built up a tempo and then Lena stroked Alex’s hardened clit over and over until Alex was pooling all around her fingers.

Alex took a moment to get her breathing under control before she sat up and lay over the top of Lena, she looked down at her face, and Alex could tell that her wife was pleased with herself, “Pay back time,” Alex smirked.

Lena’s heart started to race as she wondered what Alex had in mind. Alex got off the bed and placed a cushion at the end of it on the floor, then she knelt down on the pillow and gave Lena her come hither eyes. Lena moved down to the end of the bed and positioned herself so she was with her legs dangling over the edge in front of where Alex was kneeling.

Alex slowly kissed up one leg and then the other, she breathed on Lena’s already wet slit and gave it a quick swipe with her tongue. Lena bucked in surprise and rested back on her elbows. Then Alex took Lena’s beautiful legs and placed them over her shoulders, she looked up at Lena for a moment, “I’m going to really enjoy eating you out,” she told her with a sexy look in her dark eyes.

Lena moaned in response, she was throbbing now and very wet, she just wanted Alex to do something, “Alex please!”

Alex smirked and pulled her pussy closer to her face, then she dragged her tongue along Lena's folds slowly, almost tortuously. 

“Alex ohh….” Lena cried out as she struggled to stay in position, her whole body was beginning to melt under Alex’s touch.

Then Alex dipped her tongue through Lena’s tight slit, pushing it in as far as she could go. Lena gasped as Alex deliciously filled her with her tongue. Then Alex pulled out and pushed in again. She followed this by licking around Lena’s clit teasingly, then without warning Alex pushed two fingers deep inside Lena’s pussy and started to fuck her deeply, causing Lena’s body to shake. Lena couldn't hold herself up anymore, she lay back on the bed as Alex fucked her with steady calloused fingers and licked her with her hot tongue. 

Lena started to buck and writhe against Alex’s face, soaking her in the process and she cried out Alex’s name over and over when her walls started to contract and her cum gushed out.

Alex lapped up every last drop of her wife's cum before getting up and visiting the bathroom.

Lena got back up the bed and tried to relax her breathing, she had just had an incredible orgasm, so strong it surprised her.

Alex returned with a washcloth and Lena sat up when Alex handed it to her. Lena wiped it across her flushed brow, then wiped her wet thighs. After she put it to one side. Then Alex got into bed beside her and pulled her down under the covers.

“Was that as good for you as it was for me?” Alex smiled as she held Lena.

Lena smiled and placed a kiss on Alex's lips, “That was wonderful, it felt stronger than usual, I’m sure i…”

“Ejaculated?” Alex smiled knowingly.

“Yes,” Lena blushed a little, "I read about it in Cosmopolitan but I didn't think it was real."

“That’s amazing babe, did it feel good?” Alex asked with slight amusement in her voice.

“Better than ever, my god Alex, if you keep making that happen I may never recover,” Lena told her.

“I’ll go easy on you,” Alex teased and then lay back against the pillows, “come here, time for cuddles.”

Lena happily fell into Alex’s arms and for the first time since all this Lex business she relaxed and fell to sleep.

  
  



	20. The Finale (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the second part of their journey comes to an end. I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Thanks to all who left me feedback and kudos, i really appreciate it.

Alex walked into the DEO interrogation room, she saw Lex sitting at the table in handcuffs and took a deep breath, then she sat down opposite him.

“Director Danvers, how nice of you to finally make an appearance, I have been sitting here for over an hour,” Lex said, with no expression on his face. 

Alex almost rolled her eyes but kept her face as neutral as possible given the circumstances.

“What did you mean when you said there are others who want Supergirl dead?”

Lex smiled, “No one wants that more than me, but yes, there are others.”

Alex’s brow creased in both anger and frustration but she kept her cool in front of Lex, because she knew that he got off on annoying people.

“Who are these others?” Alex asked again. Her patience was running thin.

Lex sighed, “You really think I will tell you?” He sat back in his chair, hands cuffed in front of him.

Alex stood up and left the room, irritated and angry. Outside the room and looking through the screen, listening in all the time was her wife, Lena. 

Lena stepped up to Alex, “I know you are frustrated but there is a simple fix, bring the truth seeker in.”

Alex nodded, “I was hoping we wouldn't need it but it looks like its the only way.” Alex frowned and rubbed her temples.

“Hey are you okay?” Lena asked worried.

“Yeah, it’s just when it’s a threat to Kara it makes me anxious,” Alex replied.

“Me too,” Lena sighed, then she reached for Alex’s hand, their fingers entwined and Lena softly smiled at her wife, “we will get through this and we will make sure she is safe.”

“I know,” Alex sighed then gave Lena a small smile, “do you know how much I needed to hear that right now?”

“I do,” Lena smiled and squeezed Alex’s hand.

Ten minutes later they were wheeling in the truth seeker and Lex looked over at the creature in the glass chamber curiously, “Oh what have we here?”

Alex opened the chamber and the truth seeker ran across the desk and up Lex’s arm. He looked a little surprised and it broke through his unreadable expression. Now Alex could see a little fear in the man's eyes.

“Now,” Alex said pacing in front of the desk, “I’ll ask you again, who wants Supergirl dead other than you?”

“Lillian,” Lex replied immediately and the colour drained from his face, “How? What is this thing?” he looked at the creature disdainfully as it stayed wrapped around his arm.

“It’s a truth seeker,” Alex told him, “which means I can ask you anything and you can't lie.”

“This is a violation of my civil rights!” Lex exclaimed.

“No, just a necessary tool for interrogating terrorists,” Alex informed him.

Lex’s anger was building up inside him as he watched Alex pacing in front of him.

“What is Lillian planning?” Was Alex’s next question.

“We were planning to take Supergirl down together, but well I couldn't get her out of prison, but when she finally escapes, we will be a force to be reckoned with,” Lex smirked, “and once we have dealt with her, we will deal with you.”

Alex stopped pacing and lent down on the desk in front of Lex, “Thing is you won't be doing any of that, because you're gonna be locked up somewhere safe, where no one will be able to find you, and Lillian will be joining you.”

Lex glared at Alex, “One day I am going to kill you with my own hands.”

Alex stood back and ignored his threats, “You know I saw some of your diaries from when you were younger, how you used to take delight in manipulating your sister, how you were kind of obsessed with her to the point of creepy.”

Lex slammed his fists down on the desk, “How dare you!”

Alex just smiled, “It feels good for many reasons to be locking you up where the sun doesn't shine.”

Lex huffed, and Alex left him to stew in his own misery, because today Alex had won. Susan Vasquez came in and took the truth seeker back, whilst two guards took Lex back to his cell.

Lena was the one rubbing her temples as she watched Lex being dragged away to the confinement cell. Alex stepped up to her and placed her hand on her wifes, “Are you okay?”

Lena dropped her hands to her side and nodded, “We should have known Lex and Lillian were working together, nothing can stop them, not even prison.”

“Hey,” Alex reassured her, “Where they are both going next, you won't have to worry, it's the most secure remote prison the DEO have.”

Lena nodded and Alex pulled her into her arms, “It’s over hun’, were all gonna be alright.”

Alex stepped back, placed her hands on Lena’s arms, “I’m taking you out tonight to celebrate, so get dressed up.”

Lena gave a wry smile,”Really, where are you taking me?”

“Let me surprise you,” Alex said, placing a soft kiss on her wife's cheek, “now I have to go deal with the paperwork and contact the prison Lillian is in, we need to get those two transferred immediately.”

“Of course,” Lena smiled, “I’ll see you this evening.”

When Lena arrived home that evening she found Alex standing on the balcony waiting for her. Alex turned around having heard Lena enter their apartment. She smiled as Lena walked towards her and she met her half way.

Lena took in the gorgeous sight of her wife, dressed in a stunning black Armani suit, white shirt and black tie. It was made of Black virgin wool and silk. Lena placed her hand upon the lapels and smiled up at Alex, “You look so gorgeous, so handsome.”

Then she looked around, “Where’s Kiera?”

“With her Aunty Kara,” Alex smiled and raised her hand to Lena’s soft face, she stroked down it and then pulled Lena to her lips. They kissed softly and then parted.

“I will go get changed,” Lena told Alex and Alex watched her walk off towards the bedroom and sighed happily. She wasn't sure how she got so lucky, but she felt like the luckiest woman on earth.

Kara meanwhile was sitting on her sofa with Kiera beside her, she had Netflix on and they had already watched two animated movies together, now it was time for SheRa.

“Now this is SheRa,” she told Kiera, “and look, that is Catra.”

Kiera looked at the screen in awe at the colourful animated TV Series on the screen, then she saw a horse and she clapped her hands and giggled before saying the words, “Horsey.”

“Yes Kiera! It’s a horse!” Kara looked at the child in amazement, she really was a fast learner, with any luck she would have her saying all the characters names within a few months.

Lena stepped out of their bedroom about half an hour later, she had taken a quick shower and got dressed, did her make up and well when Alex saw her she was glad she made an effort. Because Alex was looking at her with so much love and affection that it almost knocked her off her feet.

“Are you alright, love, you're staring?” Lena smirked. She knew full well the effect she was having over Alex dressed like that.

Alex remembered to breathe, “Er what?”

Lena giggled and walked up to her wife, “You like it?”

“I love it,” Alex gazed upon Lena’s cleavage in the beautiful black dress, then she looked up at her sparkling green eyes, “I love you.”

Lena felt those words right in her heart, she softly sighed and let Alex pull her into those strong arms of hers. Then Alex lent down and kissed her, this time on the lips and not so gentle. Lena was glad she wore smudge proof lipstick.

They entered the exclusive restaurant, bar near the waterfront not long after, they were guided to their reserved seats by the window overlooking the harbour. The sun was setting as they took their seats and ordered their meals. The waiter brought over a bottle of their best wine and poured two glasses for them. Then they were left alone while the food was being cooked. Lena took a grateful sip of the wine and looked out of the window, “It’s so beautiful here, you chose well.”

Alex smiled, “Anywhere you are is beautiful babe.”

Lena reached her hand across the table and Alex held it, they smiled at each other lovingly. Then Lena spoke, “Thank you.”

“What for?” Alex asked. Her warm fingers entwined with Lena’s.

“For everything, for being my wife, for giving me a beautiful daughter, for giving me a family to come home to every day,” Lena spoke sincerely, she needed Alex to know how much she meant to her.

Alex looked to Lena’s eyes, “Thank you for giving me a family, for being my wife, for being there for me when things got really hard, I don't know how I would have made it through without you by my side.”

They leaned in closer to one another and gently kissed. Then they sat back just as their food arrived. 

Over dinner Lena asked about Lex and Lillian, “So how did it go today, after I left?”

Alex looked up from her plate of steak and mushrooms, “Lex was transferred safely to the maximum security facility and they will be transferring Lillian there tomorrow.”

“Good,” Lena breathed a sigh of relief, “I feel safer already knowing he is somewhere that even he can't break out of.”

“Honestly?” Alex raised an eyebrow, “I would ship him to mars if I could.”

“That wouldn't be such a bad idea,” Lena said, raising her own eyebrow, “but knowing him he would escape and find a way to take over that planet, he is such a megalomaniac.”

“True,” Alex said between bites of juicy steak.

“Anyway,” Lena smiled, “enough about them, tonight is about us.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Alex said, raising her wine glass, Lena did too and they clinked glasses.

“So I have been thinking and,” Lena gave a wry smile, “I think we should try for another child.”

Alex gulped her wine a bit too fast and coughed, “Okay, are you sure?”

Lena nodded, “Kiera needs someone to grow up with.”

Alex looked thoughtful, “Here me out okay, but, why don't we try adoption, then we can have a little boy.”

Lena gave Alex a small smile, “And you are okay with that? I mean we are all set up to have our own.”

“Maybe later on we could have another one,” Alex smiled and sipped her wine, “but in between now and then why don't we give a child a home who is less fortunate?”

“It’s definitely something we can think about,” Lena said thoughtfully. 

After dinner Alex and Lena took a walk along the harbour, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and a few cars passing by the only sounds. They stopped and looked out at the moon as it shone over the ocean, it was a beautiful warm evening and Alex would have considered a walk along the beach had they not been wearing their best clothes.

Alex held Lena in her arms as they watched the waves and took in the fresh sea air.

“I wish I hadn't got so dressed up now, I really want to take a walk on the beach,” Alex sighed.

“Why should that stop us?” Lena smiled, “Just take off your shoes.”

Alex looked down at her suit, “Lena this cost over two thousand dollars.”

“So? It can go to the dry cleaners, or I’ll buy you a new one,” Lena said taking off her heels, “come on, live a little.”

Alex shook her head and gave Lena a small smile, “Okay,” she sat on the wall and took off her shoes and then they both walked hand in hand down to the beach.

As they walked Alex loosened her tie and took off her jacket, slinging it over her shoulder, her other hand held her shoes. They eventually came to a quiet cove and Alex lay her expensive jacket on the ground for her wife to sit on. Then Alex straddled her and Lena grinned devilishly up at Alex.

Alex gazed down at Lena’s cleavage and then gently traced her finger along the outline of Lena’s breasts, before tugging it down so Lena’s breasts were exposed.

“Alex,” Lena breathed, her chest moving up and down as her breath quickened.

Alex cupped one in her calloused hand and rubbed over the nipple, then she looked to Lena’s eyes and watched them as they became more aroused the more she rubbed her thumb over the nipple, “You feel so good under my fingers,” Alex told her and Lena moaned softly as her nipple ached and hardened under her wifes touch.

Then Alex did the same with the other one and Lena was feeling weaker by the second so Alex pushed her down on the jacket. 

“Relax babe,” Alex told her as she placed gentle kisses to each exposed breast, then she took a nipple between her lips and sucked, making Lena gasp and grab Alex’s hair. Alex moaned in pleasure as Lena tugged at her short hair, whilst she sucked and flicked at each nipple over and over again. Then Alex took a moment to look at her wife, laying back on the beach, her beautiful tits on display for her, her nipples hard and her whole body aroused.

Alex knelt down and pushed Lena’s black dress up slowly with her hands. Then she parted her wife's legs before laying carefully between them. Alex lowered herself and kissed her wife, dipping her tongue through her eager parted lips, tasting her, the passionate dance of their mouths continued as Alex moved her hand down between Lena's parted thighs and eagerly pushed her hand into Lena’s black silk panties.

“Mmm Alex,” Lena breathed against her mouth as Alex parted her wet slit with two fingers. 

“I’ve always wanted to fuck you on a beach, ever since our honeymoon, remember?” Alex breathed, she loved how Lena felt, the way she pooled around her strong fingers.

Lena looked into Alex’s dark eyes, she remembered it well, “How could I forget…” Lena sighed softly as Alex entered her with two steady fingers, pushing inside her wetness, into her walls, pushing them upwards to where it made her wife gasp, “Alex… oh yes.”

Lena raised her leg, opening herself up more, so Alex could access her better and Alex took advantage of this position as she fucked her harder and deeper.

“I love you Lena,” Alex breathed to her lover's neck, her two fingers moving in and out of Lena's parted folds. She could feel Lena squeeze them as her excitement grew.

Lena had her head back and her eyes closed as she got closer and closer to her impending climax.

Alex took out her fingers briefly and licked them, then entered her again and she slowly circled Lena’s clit, teasing her, making her writhe beneath her, “Is that good baby?” Alex asked, her lips close to Lena’s.

“So good honey,” Lena breathed, her whole body was so warm, she felt amazing, every touch from Alex’s fingers inside her was sending sparks of desire right through her and making her clit pulse.

“I’m so close Alex,” Lena opened her eyes and saw Alex gazing back at her, with those deep dark eyes, and Alex began to rub over her clit with her thumb whilst two fingers thrust in and out of her, deep and harder.

“Cum for me baby,” Alex said as she captured her earlobe and sucked on it. Her fingers thrust in and out faster, harder, curling upwards with every stroke.

Well that did it for Lena, she flooded Alex’s fingers and her whole body shook at the intensity of her orgasm, “Oh Alex…” she cried out as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her. And Alex rode her through it, slow deep thrusts until Lena relaxed beneath her. Alex loved the feeling of Lena cumming around her fingers and she was so turned on by it she started to throb down below.

They eventually left the beach and called for a driver to come and pick them up. And when they got home they showered together and made love again, Lena gave Alex some much needed relief before they were both falling into bed blissfully happy with each other, and with their perfect lives, their perfect family. 

Who knows what the next chapter would bring them? But whatever it was they were always going to be doing it together.


End file.
